<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Dream's End by linksofmemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131833">At the Dream's End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories'>linksofmemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Huening Kai, Character Death In Dream, Dreams vs. Reality, Knotting, M/M, Male omegas have vaginas, Mpreg, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Kang Taehyun, Polyamory, Royalty, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, Beomgyu was a prince in the Joseon Dynasty, falling in love with an alpha he wasn't allowed to be with. In reality, he was a university student and a son from a wealthy family, falling in love with an alpha his family had chosen for him. At first he thought that his dreams meant nothing, that his imagination was just running wild, but the more often he dreamed of his other life, the more he was starting to believe that they were more than just dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/linksofmemories/status/1343828661762465797">Moodboard</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu let his eyelids close as he felt the warm spring breeze across his face. The field around him smelled of lavender because of the countless rows of the purple flowers that had been planted there. It was a perfect afternoon for a midday nap. His body started to feel heavy and he was ready to drift off to sleep, when he heard someone calling for him.</p>
<p>“Daegam!”</p>
<p>He put his hands over his face, hoping that that one small movement would shield him from view.</p>
<p>“Daegam! Where are you?”</p>
<p>The voice of his personal maid, Migyong, was loud and clear as it traveled over the field. She had been with him since he was a baby. Beomgyu didn’t think he had ever been away from her for longer than an hour. He could clearly hear the panic in her voice.</p>
<p>“I only turned around for a moment,” she said, sounding more distraught by the second. “Oh, where have you gone? Daegam!” Her footsteps were getting closer. She would find him soon. “I lost the prince. I’ve been by his side for 20 years and I’ve lost him. Where could he–”</p>
<p>She cut off her own ramblings by shrieking loudly. Beomgyu moved his hands to put them over his ears. He opened his eyes, looking directly up at her. Migyong’s face was covered in sweat and she was breathing heavily, like she had run a full lap around the field.</p>
<p>“I was so close to falling asleep, ahjumma,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“Get up,” she said, reaching down and grabbing his arm. “Get up right now.”</p>
<p>He slowly got to his feet, stretching his arms over his head as he did. She circled him, smoothing out the wrinkles of his hanbok and brushing off pieces of grass and lavender petals.</p>
<p>In the distance was the small group of soldiers his brother had assigned to join him on his outing. They were all searching the fields as well. One of the soldiers turned to look at him, his eyes widening as he pointed to Beomgyu and shouted to the others. Most of the soldiers looked at him with relief, but others were annoyed. Beomgyu couldn’t blame them. He would be annoyed too if he had to babysit a young omega who had a tendency of running away.</p>
<p>“That’s the last time you do that,” Migyong said. “I felt my heart stop this time, Daegam. If anything happened to you, I don’t know what–”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, ahjumma,” Beomgyu said, walking through the field and back to his palanquin. “I just wanted to relax for a moment.”</p>
<p>“You could have done that without running off,” she said. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. You’ve been acting so… independent.”</p>
<p>“Is that a bad thing?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It is when I’m supposed to keep you in my sight at all times,” Migyong said. “We were only supposed to take a short walk today. You have a calligraphy lesson in less than an hour.”</p>
<p>“Can’t I skip that today?” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“You’re only allowed to skip lessons if you’re sick.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu covered his mouth with his hand and then faked a few coughs. Migyong looked terribly unimpressed with him. Most days, Beomgyu enjoyed his lessons. He always looked forward to the ones that were focused on the arts. Lately, he hadn’t been as excited for them. He feared that he was changing. Activities that used to excite him didn’t hold the same luster anymore. When he told his best friend, Taehyun, that he was feeling this way, Taehyun told him it was simply a sign of getting older. Beomgyu wasn’t sure if that was quite right though. After all, Taehyun was younger than him.</p>
<p>“Can we bring some of these flowers home?” Beomgyu asked, grazing his hand over the tops of the lavender. “I’m sure my mother would love to see them.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see why not,” Migyong said. She addressed one of the soldiers who was closest to her. “Cut enough flowers to make a bouquet for the queen.”</p>
<p>He watched as the soldier took a knife from his holster. The soldier grabbed the flowers from the top and then started to cut through the stems. Beomgyu walked toward him, placing his hands over the soldier’s to get him to stop.</p>
<p>“Not like that,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>The soldier’s grip on his knife weakened out of surprise. Beomgyu tried to grab it before it hit the ground, but instead of grabbing the handle, he touched the blade. He hissed in pain and moved his hand away quickly. The knife fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Daegam!” Migyong shouted. “Are you all right? What is wrong with you, young man? The prince has injured himself because of your knife and–”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Beomgyu said. He held up his uninjured hand as a sign for her to stop talking. “It’s just a small cut.”</p>
<p>A thin line of blood now decorated the index finger of his right hand. He brought the cut up to his mouth, sucking at the blood. Beomgyu’s eyes lifted so that he could look at the face of the guard. Unlike most of the men who spent their days watching over him, Beomgyu didn’t recognize the guard in front of him. He was young, so Beomgyu assumed he was new to the job. The young guard was looking at his with panic in his eyes. He most likely thought that Beomgyu was going to have him punished.</p>
<p>Despite his alarmed facial expression, Beomgyu could tell that he was handsome. Like all of his guards, he was also an alpha.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Beomgyu asked. His finger was still pressed against his lips, so the words came out slightly muffled. “How long have you been assigned to protect me?”</p>
<p>“My name is Choi Soobin, Daegam,” Soobin said, bowing deeply. “I’ve been in this position for two weeks now.”</p>
<p>“How old are you?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>“I turned 20 this past winter.”</p>
<p>“I turned 20 just last month,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Soobin lifted his head from his bow. His eyes briefly focused on Beomgyu’s finger that was pressed to his mouth and then up to meet his gaze. The more Beomgyu looked at him, the more handsome he found him.</p>
<p>“Well, Choi Soobin who’s only worked here for two weeks and who turned 20 in the winter,” Beomgyu said, reaching down and picking the knife up from the ground, “let me show you how to properly cut some flowers.” He gently took ahold of the flowers that Soobin had roughly grabbed before. “You don’t want to cut them directly under the blooms. I want a lot of stem so that they can be easily put in water. You want to cut at an angle as well.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Soobin asked. He bent down, watching carefully as Beomgyu cut through the stems. “Why not just straight across?”</p>
<p>“Um, well…” Beomgyu looked over his shoulder at Migyong who was watching them. “Ahjumma, why do you cut them at an angle?”</p>
<p>“To create more surface area,” she said. “The flowers can drink more water that way.”</p>
<p>Once he was finished, Beomgyu had a large armful of lavender. He handed the knife back to Soobin who sheathed it once more. Before they could start walking though, Soobin grabbed his own sleeve and ripped off a small strip of fabric.</p>
<p>“Why did you do that?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>Soobin didn’t verbally respond. He took Beomgyu’s injured hand gently in his and then wrapped the fabric around his cut finger, tying it securely once he was done.</p>
<p>“In case it starts bleeding again,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>He walked back to his palanquin with his arms full of the flowers. Migyong was waiting for him, her mouth in the shape of a scowl.</p>
<p>“What’s that look for?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>“He cut your finger and then marked you with his scent,” she said. “I’ll have to ask for a replacement once we get back. That soldier isn’t any good.”</p>
<p>“I cut my own finger,” Beomgyu said. “I’m the one who grabbed the knife from him. And how did he mark me with his scent?”</p>
<p>“The piece of cloth from his shirt,” she said, taking his hand in hers and examining the makeshift bandage. “It smells of him.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it only smells of my blood now,” Beomgyu said. “He’s a little strange, but he seems polite. We shouldn’t force people out of work just because you’re paranoid.”</p>
<p>“I’m not paranoid,” Migyong said. “I’m cautious.”</p>
<p>That went without saying. Migyong wasn’t the only one who worried about Beomgyu. He was the second and youngest son born to the former king. His father had passed away last year, so his older brother, Byungwoo, an alpha, had taken over the throne. Beomgyu had been spoiled since his birth. He was the first omega to be born into their family in generations. His own mother was only a beta.</p>
<p>Beomgyu had grown up adored and protected. All of his personal guards were alphas who underwent strict military training. The guards were also all forced to drink an herbal medicine each morning that suppressed their desires and sexual urges. It made it impossible for any of them to become aroused around him. Everyone told him it was for his own safety, that alphas couldn’t be trusted with an unmated omega as beautiful as him. Beomgyu thought it was cruel. He had known most of the soldiers since he was a child. Beomgyu didn’t think any of them would hurt him.</p>
<p>He was ushered inside of his palanquin by Migyong. Beomgyu placed the bouquet of lavender over his lap. The perfume-like smell of the flowers filled the small box. As he stared down at the purple buds, he thought of how gentle Soobin’s hands were as they had wrapped the piece of cloth around his finger. Beomgyu couldn’t help but smile to himself.</p>
<p>The trip back to the palace was uneventful. Beomgyu wished he had been allowed to ride his horse out to the field, but his brother hadn’t approved of the idea. He didn’t want Beomgyu to be out in the open while he was still unmated. Beomgyu thought it was strange how he was the prince of a country, but no one knew what he looked like. He was always hidden away inside or surrounded by so many guards that no one could get a good look at him.</p>
<p>When they arrived back home, Migyong helped him out of the palanquin. She was fanning her face that was once again covered in sweat.</p>
<p>“You can always ride with me in the palanquin,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” she said. “There’s only enough room for you. I don’t mind walking. Besides, you always tell me I need to exercise more.”</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re right,” Beomgyu said. “We’ll take a longer route next time.”</p>
<p>“I would be delighted if we didn’t do that, Daegam,” she said.</p>
<p>Beomgyu laughed as they walked up the steps to the main entrance of the palace. They had made it back with time to spare before his calligraphy lesson. He had hoped they would be late so that they could call the lesson off entirely. Beomgyu had woken up that morning feeling tired and lazy and their trip to the fields hadn’t done anything to make him feel more awake. If anything, the strong smell of lavender that had filled up the palanquin made him even sleepier.</p>
<p>“Back so soon?”</p>
<p>At the top of the steps was his mother, smiling brightly at him as he made his way up to her. It had been only a few weeks since her smile had returned. After Beomgyu’s father passed away, he didn’t think he would ever see her smile again. Once he was close enough to her, she took his face in her hands.</p>
<p>“I think your skin is already turning red,” she said, frowning. “You were in the sun for too long. Are you not wearing the cream I gave you?”</p>
<p>“I must have forgotten to apply it this morning,” Beomgyu said. “I picked these for you, Eomeoni.”</p>
<p>He offered her the flowers and her smile seemed to get even wider.</p>
<p>“Flowers from my flower,” she said, taking them from him. “You’ve always been so sweet. Why don’t you join me for tea? One of my servants told me that the kitchen received fresh strawberries this morning.”</p>
<p>“I would love to, but I have a calligraphy lesson,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>His bottom lip jutted out and he looked at her with sad eyes. He hoped she would understand that he wanted her to cancel the lesson for him so that he could have tea with her.</p>
<p>“After your class then,” she said. “You shouldn’t skip your lessons.”</p>
<p>“It’s just calligraphy though,” he said. “I already know how to write.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you can always improve,” she said. “You should go back to your room and get changed. Your skirt has grass stains on it.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu looked down at the skirt of his hanbok to find it free of any stains. He looked over his shoulder, trying to look at the back of it. This resulted in him spinning in small circles, not unlike a dog chasing its tail. His mother seemed to find this funny since she started to laugh in the light, delicate way she always did.</p>
<p>“Stop moving,” she said. “Just trust me. They’re all over your backside and it’s not very… becoming.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take him to get changed right away, Mama,” Migyong said. She approached both of them with her head down and her eyes focused on the ground. “It was my fault for letting him get carried away during our trip.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Migyong, there’s no need for you to say that,” Beomgyu’s mother said. “I know how free spirited my son is.” She pinched his cheek. “Go and get dressed. After your lesson, have tea with your brother and me. We have something to discuss with you.”</p>
<p>He bowed to his mother and then followed a group of servants back to his room. Ever since his father had passed away and his brother had been appointed as king, his mother had become gentler. She had always been kind, but something about facing her own mortality by watching her mate pass away had changed her.</p>
<p>Once he was in his room, he let Migyong remove not only his stained skirt, but his shirt as well. She quickly dressed him in clean clothes and then ushered him outside. They walked quickly to the other side of the palace where his calligraphy lesson was held. When they arrived there were only two other people in the room: his teacher, an older woman with a permanent scowl on her face, and his best friend, Taehyun.</p>
<p>Taehyun was a year younger than him and an omega as well. He came from a noble family. His father was a high-ranking government officer, so Taehyun had grown up around the palace. They saw each other frequently, even if most of their time spent together was sitting through dull lessons.</p>
<p>“You’re late, Daegam,” their teacher said once Beomgyu took his spot next to Taehyun. “I was ready to start the lesson without you.”</p>
<p>“You should have,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t think I would have missed much.”</p>
<p>The teacher’s scowl became even deeper and Beomgyu saw Taehyun roll his eyes. He had never been impressed when it came to Beomgyu talking back to their teachers. Beomgyu might be older, but Taehyun was much more mature than he was.</p>
<p>Calligraphy lessons only lasted for an hour, but the time seemed to drag on in the small room. Beomgyu had never been the best when it came to the fine arts, even if he enjoyed some of them. His paintings always had harsh lines and muddled colors. He couldn’t remember the last time he had finished a tea ceremony class without spilling something. His attempts at pottery had never been very successful. Calligraphy was his least favorite though. He didn’t know why he had let Migyong change his clothes before class. They were only going to be stained with ink.</p>
<p>“How was your walk?” Taehyun asked as his brush glided across the paper with ease. “Anything interesting happen?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Beomgyu said. His hand slipped and his fingers hit the table, coming into contact with ink that still hadn’t dried. He looked at his index finger that was still wrapped in cloth. “I have a new guard.”</p>
<p>“The tall one?” Taehyun said. “The one who doesn’t look that much older than us?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “How did you know? I only noticed him today.”</p>
<p>“He’s hard to miss.”</p>
<p>“You must think he’s handsome.”</p>
<p>“He certainly isn’t ugly,” Taehyun said. He placed his brush back on the table and then tilted his head to the side, examining his work. Apparently it wasn’t satisfactory because Taehyun started over again with a clean sheet of paper. “All of your other guards are old enough to be your father. I’m surprised you didn’t notice one so young right away.”</p>
<p>“I get distracted easily,” Beomgyu said. “Besides, it’s not like any of them ever talk to me. They’re all just in the background. I could be assigned a completely new set of guards and I don’t think I would notice.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly a good thing,” Taehyun said. “You should always be aware of your surroundings.”</p>
<p>“Are you really giving me a lecture right now?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>“I might be,” Taehyun said. “What happened to your finger?”</p>
<p>Beomgyu looked at his injured finger once more. He set down his brush and then unwrapped the fabric that was acting as a bandage. Dried blood was stuck to his skin. The cut wasn’t bleeding anymore. He would have to clean it soon.</p>
<p>“I picked some flowers for my mother,” Beomgyu said. “The guard, the new one, didn’t know how to cut them properly, so I grabbed his knife from him and the blade cut me.”</p>
<p>“Is it deep?” Taehyun asked. He finally looked away from his calligraphy to look at Beomgyu’s finger instead. After inspecting it for a few seconds, he went back to his work. “It doesn’t look bad.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>They often talked during their lessons now that they were older. Their teachers had long since given up on making them stay silent. As long as they weren’t too loud and also completed their assignment, their teachers didn’t complain. They had to be careful with what they talked about though. Beomgyu knew that everything he said would be reported back to his brother and mother.</p>
<p>“It was my fault,” Beomgyu said. He wanted to make sure his teacher didn’t come to the conclusion that his cut was Soobin’s fault. “I grabbed the knife. He didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always been impatient,” Taehyun said. “I’m sure as soon as you saw him doing it wrong, you couldn’t help but jump in and take matters into your own hands.”</p>
<p>“Why do I get the feeling that you’ve done nothing but insult me all day?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Taehyun said, shrugging his shoulders. “Why do you have that feeling? I wonder.”</p>
<p>“You’re annoying me.”</p>
<p>“You’ve told me that once or twice before.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu picked up his brush, flicking it in Taehyun’s direction and splattering ink across the sleeve of his hanbok. Taehyun dipped two of his fingers into his ink pot and then reached for Beomgyu. He tried to move out of the way, but Taehyun was too fast. Ink was smeared across his cheek.</p>
<p>“Stop it!” their teacher shouted. “You two are both of age. Adult omegas should not be acting in such a way.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Seonsaeng-nim,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“I allow you two to talk freely while you practice and you still can’t behave,” she said. “I can’t wait to see the day when you two get mated. There must be a pair of alphas out there who can control the two of you.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly a surprising remark. Ever since Beomgyu had turned 18, he had been pushed in front of every noble alpha in the country. They came from cities far away, offering the most luxurious presents and promising their loyalty to him. He hadn’t approved of any of them and neither had his brother. Most of them only wanted to mate with Beomgyu to get close to the king. Some wanted him only because he was beautiful. Perhaps he was naïve to expect that an alpha would want to get to know him and fall in love with him before asking for his hand. That was what he wanted though.</p>
<p>Their teacher dismissed them from their lesson early to give them time to clean up. Once they left the classroom, Migyong looked over both of them and sighed loudly. Beomgyu took yet another trip to his room, this time to sit perfectly still as Migyong scrubbed at his face to wash off the ink.</p>
<p>“You can borrow one of my shirts to wear on your way home,” Beomgyu said to Taehyun.</p>
<p>“That’s all right,” Taehyun said. “I don’t mind momentarily looking slightly unpresentable. I can hide the ink on my shirt.”</p>
<p>“Lucky you,” Beomgyu said. Migyong scrubbed particularly hard and he winced, batting her hands away. “Ahjumma, I won’t have any skin left to clean if you keep that up.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to scrub so hard if you two took your lessons seriously,” Migyong said. She back away so that she could examine her work. “I got all of it. Your skin is so red now.”</p>
<p>She took a pot of cream out of a pouch she carried with her. It was always on hand so that it could be applied whenever his skin was dry or he was getting too much sun. She applied a small amount to his cheek, gently pressing it into his skin.</p>
<p>“That’ll do for now,” she said.</p>
<p>His cheek was still sore, but he didn’t complain as they left his room. Taehyun walked with him to his mother’s quarters, but stopped right outside the door. He had joined Beomgyu and his family for tea before. Today he didn’t seem to be up for it. Beomgyu could hardly blame him. Being on his best behavior always exhausted him.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Taehyun said.</p>
<p>Before he could walk away, the door to his mother’s room slid open. Beomgyu’s older brother was standing there. There were dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched slightly. Beomgyu couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his brother appear to be well-rested.</p>
<p>“I thought I heard someone,” he said. “Beomgyu, come in. Taehyun, will you be joining us?”</p>
<p>“Not today,” Taehyun said, bowing. “I have to head home now, Jeonha.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be so formal,” Byungwoo said. “You used to call me ‘hyung.’”</p>
<p>“Well, things are different now, Jeonha,” Taehyun said, continuing to call him by his title. “I’ll be on my way.”</p>
<p>He bowed once again and then walked down the hallway, escorted by one of Beomgyu’s guards. Byungwoo watched him go with a strange look on his face.</p>
<p>“Since when is he so pretty?” he asked. “I remember when the top of his head barely came up to my waist. He’s all grown up now.”</p>
<p>“He’s still ten years younger than you,” Beomgyu pointed out. “He’s also my best friend, so please don’t–”</p>
<p>“I have no interest in courting Kang Taehyun,” Byungwoo said. “I was just simply making an observation. Come inside. The tea’s getting cold.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu followed Byungwoo into their mother’s room. She was already seated at the table, delicately holding a tea cup in her hand as she read over a letter in front of her. They sat down across from her at the table and she looked at both of them, smiling in a way that made Beomgyu nervous. It wasn’t the same smile that she had given him earlier when he had gifted the bouquet of flowers.</p>
<p>“I think it’s time,” she said, “for you two to get mated.”</p>
<p>“How did I know that this is what the meeting would be about,” Byungwoo said. He picked up a strawberry from the plate in the middle of the table and bit into it. “I’m sure you already have plenty of omegas picked out for me.”</p>
<p>“I have three,” she said. “I spent a lot of time narrowing it down. You’re nearly 30 years-old. It’s time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t disagree,” he said. Byungwoo wasn’t putting up a fight, but Beomgyu could tell that he wasn’t pleased with the news. “When am I meeting with them?”</p>
<p>“Early next week,” she said. “I’ve already chosen an alpha for Beomgyu. I just need your approval.”</p>
<p>That seemed to upset Byungwoo more than the news of his own mating. His teeth clicked together and the corner of his lips pulled down.</p>
<p>“Beomgyu’s too young to get mated,” he said. “Give him a few more years, Eomeoni.”</p>
<p>“He’s the perfect age to get mated,” she said. “Omegas should get mated earlier than alphas. It’s the right time for him.”</p>
<p>“Don’t I get a say in this?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>“You don’t trust me?” she asked. “I’ve looked into every single eligible alpha in the country. I’ve found the perfect one for you. He’s handsome, from a good family, and only two years older than you. I think he’s someone who will make you happy.”</p>
<p>“I know you only want what’s best for us,” Byungwoo said. “And I’ll accept any omega that you choose for me, but Beomgyu is still so young. There’s no rush for him to be mated.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu appreciated that his brother was trying to stand up for him, but they were fighting a losing battle. Once their mother set her mind on something, it was impossible to get her to think of anything else. Even if his brother was the king and outranked her, she wouldn’t be moved.</p>
<p>This wasn’t exactly a surprising conversation to Beomgyu. He had been expecting this to happen soon. Most omegas were mated at 18. He was already 20, so he was past the age when he was expected to mate. Beomgyu looked down at his hands in his lap. His mother wouldn’t choose an alpha she didn’t think he could fall in love with. She would choose someone kind for him.</p>
<p>“It has to happen eventually,” Beomgyu said. “I’m all right with getting mated.”</p>
<p>“Good,” his mother said, smiling warmly. “We won’t rush the process, I promise. He won’t be here for a few more weeks. You’ll of course be able to get to know him before the ceremony. And if you find him despicable, I’ll find another alpha for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Eomma,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me,” she said, leaning across the table and cupping his cheek. “I only want what’s best for you.”</p>
<p>“I still think he’s too young,” Byungwoo said.</p>
<p>“Hyung, it’s all right,” Beomgyu said. “This was going to happen eventually. I’ve always known I would be mating an alpha one day.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Byungwoo said. “I suppose I can’t help but look at you and see a little boy though. You’ve grown up so quickly.”</p>
<p>The tension that had been created between his mother and brother slowly melted away as they enjoyed their tea. Beomgyu was quiet for most of the meeting, choosing to listen to them as they discussed potential omegas for his brother to mate with. Whoever mated with him would become queen, so the decision wasn’t an easy one. It was much more important than finding a mate for Beomgyu.</p>
<p>He tuned out their conversation, thinking of what he wanted from an alpha. Beomgyu didn’t care if the alpha was a man or a woman. He simply wanted someone kind. Alphas could be a bit aggressive at times, most were too serious and incapable of having fun or making jokes. Beomgyu wanted someone gentle and funny, an alpha who wouldn’t mind being teased and made fun of on occasion.</p>
<p>“His name is Choi Yeonjun,” his mother said, breaking Beomgyu out of his thoughts. “His father is the Minister of Agriculture. I’ve heard nothing but good things about him.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Beomgyu said. Choi Yeonjun. That name didn’t mean anything to him. “I look forward to meeting him.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be here in just under a month,” she said. “You two can get to know each other then. He can court you properly. I’m getting excited just thinking about it. I’m sure he’ll be someone who can make you happy.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu left his mother’s room feeling sleepy and with a full stomach. He stretched his arms over his head, moving from side to side and trying to stifle a yawn. His attempts were unsuccessful though and his mouth opened in a wide yawn anyway.</p>
<p>“See, that’s why you’re still like a child to me,” Byungwoo said. “You look like a cat, ready to curl up into a ball and take a nap.”</p>
<p>“That does sound nice,” Beomgyu said. “You don’t have to look at me like I’m a child though. Not anymore. I don’t mind getting mated, hyung. I just hope this Choi Yeonjun is a nice alpha.”</p>
<p>“If he doesn’t treat you with kindness, I’ll have him killed.”</p>
<p>The threat was meant to be a joke, but Beomgyu could tell there was more than a hint of truth to the statement. As far as he knew, his brother had never had anyone killed, but it was definitely something that was in his power as king.</p>
<p>“That’s a bit extreme,” Beomgyu said. “You should banish him instead.”</p>
<p>“It’ll depend on how badly he treats you.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s fair.”</p>
<p>They both laughed at the absurdity of the scenario they had created. It didn’t matter if they had never met Choi Yeonjun. Any alpha would be a fool to treat the king’s beloved brother with any amount of cruelty. Beomgyu wasn’t worried about being treated poorly. He was worried that he wouldn’t fall in love.</p>
<p>☾*✲⋆.</p>
<p>The sound of his alarm woke him up. Beomgyu groaned, reaching out blindly until his hand made contact with his nightstand. His phone was right on the edge of it, so he grabbed it and brought it to his face. He had blackout curtains covering his windows and the light from the phone screen made him squint in the dark. Beomgyu turned off the alarm and then stared up at his ceiling. Without the light from the phone, his room was once again pitch black.</p>
<p>He tried to wrap his head around the dream he had just had. Usually his dreams were silly and whimsical. None of them ever felt real since they were all impossible. Some dreams were anxiety inducing. There was the occasional nightmare that made him wake up in a cold sweat. He had never dreamed of something that felt so real.</p>
<p>His mother and brother had been in the dream and so had Taehyun and even his childhood nanny, Migyong. Beomgyu wasn’t a prince though and he certainly didn’t live in the Joseon Dynasty. None of that mattered though. He was sure that, like most dreams, he would soon forget it.</p>
<p>Beomgyu brought his phone back to his face, turning it on once more. The light still stung his eyes but he forced them to get adjusted as he checked his texts and emails. He hadn’t received anything important while he had been sleeping. Beomgyu wrapped his comforter around himself and then got to his feet, shuffling across the floor to his bathroom.</p>
<p>He turned on the light and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was puffy from sleep and his hair was frizzy and sticking up in weird angles. While he brushed his teeth, he tried to smooth it out with his hand.</p>
<p>Choi Yeonjun. That must be the reason for the strange dream. He had been mentioned right at the end of it. Beomgyu had last seen him when he had been 10 years-old and Yeonjun had been 12. Tonight would be his first time meeting with him in ten years. To say that Beomgyu was nervous would be a complete understatement.</p>
<p>After washing his face and styling his hair in the best way he could, Beomgyu got dressed and then headed into the kitchen. Debussy was playing from a set of speakers and his mother was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper while sipping from a tiny espresso cup.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Eomma,” he said, bending down to kiss the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” She took his hand and kissed his knuckles and then placed her other hand on top. “Are you going to class today?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” he said. “I don’t like skipping classes.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t,” she said. Her lips formed into a pout. “I was hoping you would skip today though. I want to take you shopping. You should wear something new tonight for your dinner with Choi Yeonjun.”</p>
<p>“Eomma,” Beomgyu said, incapable of keeping a whine out of his voice. He took his hand from hers and then sat down at the table. “I don’t want you to make a big deal out of tonight. It’s just dinner.”</p>
<p>“No, it is not just dinner,” she said. “Your father and his father were childhood friends and then business partners. This engagement has been in the works ever since you were a baby.”</p>
<p>“You said you wouldn’t make me mate with him if I didn’t like him,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“And I still stand by that,” she said, “but I certainly <em>want </em>you to like him.”</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll find out tonight,” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>He was trying to act as nonchalant as possible, but he could tell that his mother wasn’t buying it. She was wearing a tiny smirk that didn’t look like it would go away anytime soon. Beomgyu definitely wasn’t going to tell her that he had stayed up till 1 AM last night, scrolling to the bottom of Yeonjun’s Instagram page. He had told himself not to do it. Beomgyu didn’t want to form an opinion of him before they met in person again, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.</p>
<p>Yeonjun was not only handsome, but he was also interesting in a way that Beomgyu sadly wasn’t. He didn’t seem sheltered and spoiled like Beomgyu was. Yeonjun posted photos with large groups of friends. They would go to expensive restaurants and travel to different countries and drink at small, dingy bars. He was well-dressed and well-liked and clearly totally out of Beomgyu’s league.</p>
<p>Tonight would most likely end with Beomgyu falling hard and Yeonjun being relieved that they would never see each other again.</p>
<p>“We’re going to Paris this morning,” his mother said.</p>
<p>“What?” Beomgyu asked. “Paris? Eomma, a flight from Seoul to Paris is–”</p>
<p>“I’m speaking figuratively, Beomgyu,” she said. “It’s a culinary trip. I woke up this morning, craving pastries, so I asked our cook to make some.”</p>
<p>“On such short notice?” Beomgyu asked, looking to where their cook was cleaning dishes.</p>
<p>“Of course,” his mother said. “It’s not like yesterday I could predict what craving I would have for today’s breakfast.”</p>
<p>The timer on the oven chimed and the cook opened the oven door, taking out a sheet tray with large, perfectly golden brown croissants.</p>
<p>“They’re always best on the day they’re made,” she said. “Take some with you to school to share with your friends.”</p>
<p>“Eomma, I only have one friend.”</p>
<p>“Then, take them to school to share with Taehyun and Taehyun can share them with his friends,” she said. “You really should be more social.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try my best.”</p>
<p>He never really tried to be more social. Beomgyu found it difficult to make friends, being the youngest son of the CEO of a major tech company. His older brother had recently taken over the position after their father passed away. Growing up, Beomgyu had been wealthy and spoiled. He knew he was lucky to grow up in such an environment and the positives far outweighed the negatives. Still, it was difficult for him to find people who genuinely liked him and wanted to be his friend. Dating was even harder, he presumed.</p>
<p>“While you’re at school, I might have to look through your closet myself,” she said. “I want to pick out something perfect for your date.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a date,” Beomgyu said. “It’s just dinner. A meeting, really.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll go shopping and buy you something.”</p>
<p>“That’s really not necessary,” he said. “I have plenty of clothes.” He looked at his watch just as a plate of croissants was placed on the table. “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now. I’ll see you when I get home.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu took one of the croissants from the top of the pile, kissed his mother, and then headed toward the door. He bit into the croissant, holding it in his mouth as he grabbed his schoolbag and guitar case. Outside, parked in front of their house was a shiny black car. A driver was leaning against it, looking at his phone.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Beomgyu said, opening the door to the backseat before the driver could. “Have you been waiting long?”</p>
<p>“Only a few minutes,” the driver said. He was an older man who had been working for their family for as long as Beomgyu could remember. “Are you nervous for your assessment today?”</p>
<p>“A little bit,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve practiced the piece so many times though. I know I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors, Beomgyu-ssi,” he said. “You’ve loved playing ever since you were a little boy.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the guitar in the seat next to him. It was one of the only things that could hold his attention. His mother had tried to pique his interest in multiple different art forms when he was a child. He hated painting and calligraphy, sewing resulted in him pricking his fingers too often, he didn’t have any talent when it came to pottery and sculpture, and he tended to overthink his poetry. Singing and piano were fun, but playing the guitar was what truly made him happy. He was grateful that he was skilled enough to be accepted into a university where he could make it his major.</p>
<p>His school wasn’t a long drive from his home. The spring semester would be coming to an end soon.</p>
<p>“This is our stop,” the driver said, parking in front of the music building where Beomgyu’s first class took place. “I’ll pick you up after you have lunch. Same time as yesterday?”</p>
<p>“That works,” Beomgyu said. “Thank you, ahjussi.”</p>
<p>He got out of the car, taking his guitar case with him and pulling the strap over his shoulder. Beomgyu waved at the car as it drove away. He didn’t have time to turn around before two hands were clamping down on his shoulders. Beomgyu shouted in surprise and spun around on his feet.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you fell for that again,” Taehyun said, not even trying to hold back his laugh. “You should just expect that to happen every day from now on, hyung.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to brace yourself for a surprise attack, even if you know it’s coming,” Beomgyu said, kicking his leg forward to hit him. Taehyun dodged the attack. Beomgyu stuck his tongue out at him. “How long have you been here?”</p>
<p>“Only about ten minutes,” Taehyun said as they walked to the entrance of the building. “I knew you’d be arriving soon, so I waited outside.”</p>
<p>“Did you hide in some bushes so that you could properly surprise me?”</p>
<p>“No,” Taehyun said. “I hid behind a group of tall alphas.”</p>
<p>“And how many of them tried to ask you out?”</p>
<p>“Oh, about… all of them.”</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying.”</p>
<p>They walked inside, but neither one of them left to go to class right away. Their majors were different, so they only had one class together. Beomgyu wouldn’t see him again for a few hours. He liked showing up early to school so that they could talk.</p>
<p>“Are you excited for your dinner tonight?” Taehyun said.</p>
<p>“I’m dreading it,” Beomgyu said. “I looked through his Instagram.”</p>
<p>“I thought you said you weren’t going to do that.”</p>
<p>“Well, I did and now I regret it,” Beomgyu said. He leaned against a wall and then slid down until he was sitting on the floor. “He’s going to think I’m a simple little kid, I just know it.”</p>
<p>“You can always lie to make yourself seem more interesting.”</p>
<p>“When has that ever worked well for anyone?” Beomgyu asked. “I just want this night to be over with. I already know I’m going to embarrass myself.”</p>
<p>Taehyun sighed, looking down at him with a small amount of pity, but mostly annoyance. It was a look that Beomgyu knew very well. Taehyun sat down next to him on the floor.</p>
<p>“I know it’s lame advice,” Taehyun said, “and I know you won’t want to hear it, but you should really just be yourself. If he doesn’t like you, then that’s his loss. You’re better off with someone else.”</p>
<p>“How are you so wise?”</p>
<p>“I have many past lives,” Taehyun said. “I’ve learned a lot from all of them.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu hit his leg, but he didn’t put any strength behind it. Taehyun laughed, perpetually amused by Beomgyu’s bad attitude. He got to his feet once more and bent over, taking Beomgyu’s hands in his and tugging. With plenty of complaining, Beomgyu stood up.</p>
<p>“Good luck on your assessment today, hyung,” Taehyun said. “I’ll see you for music history later?”</p>
<p>“See you then.”</p>
<p>The day went as he expected it to. He wouldn’t have the score from his assessment until next week, but he knew he passed it. Whenever he was playing he always seemed to be able to tune out the rest of the world and only focus on the music. He knew he had played every note perfectly. His professor had also given him an approving smile.</p>
<p>Music history class was in a large lecture hall and he sat toward the back with Taehyun, half-heartedly taking notes and trying not to fall asleep. It was his last class of the day and he wanted to make it through so that he could have lunch with Taehyun before going home.</p>
<p>They ate lunch at one of the cafes on campus. His driver was waiting for him when they stepped outside, so Beomgyu offered Taehyun a ride home.</p>
<p>“You could always come back home with me,” Beomgyu said as they slid into the backseat. “You can try to ease my nerves for tonight.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think anything is capable of easing your nerves,” Taehyun said. “Have you been thinking about this all day?”</p>
<p>“After my assessment, it’s been all I can focus on,” Beomgyu said. “What if I spill wine all over myself? What if I trip and fall onto someone else’s table? What if when I go to the restroom, he texts all of his cool friends and lets them know that I’m lame? What if he <em>leaves</em>?”</p>
<p>“If he leaves in the middle of the date, your mother will hunt him down and have him skinned alive,” Taehyun said.</p>
<p>“That is true,” Beomgyu said. “That’s also strangely comforting. Is it bad that I find that comforting?”</p>
<p>“Probably,” Taehyun said. “Hyung, it’s going to be fine. I’m sure he’s nervous about tonight, too.”</p>
<p>“Why would he be nervous though?” Beomgyu said. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened up Yeonjun’s Instagram page. “Look at him. What does someone who looks like that have to be nervous about?”</p>
<p>“You know I hate stroking your ego,” Taehyun said, “but have you looked into a mirror lately? You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m not <em>cool</em>.”</p>
<p>Taehyun looked up at the ceiling of the car, like he was trying to find a source of patience there. Beomgyu knew that he was difficult to deal with at times. He had always known that Taehyun was a saint for being able to put up with him.</p>
<p>“Being cool doesn’t exist,” Taehyun said. “You can’t judge a person based on their profile. All of these photos have been carefully chosen to reflect a person that he wants you to see. It’s not the whole picture. You’re only seeing a fake version of himself that he’s created.”</p>
<p>“You sound like a high school teacher trying to warn your students about the dangers of social media.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“And yet you keep coming back to me.”</p>
<p>They teased each other often, but Beomgyu knew that he would be lost without Taehyun. He was the person who helped to keep him sane most days. Beomgyu didn’t want to think about not having Taehyun in his life.</p>
<p>Taehyun decided to spend time with him before his dinner with Yeonjun. They walked inside the house only to be greeted by absolute silence. Beomgyu’s brother worked at the company until late at night, so it wasn’t strange that he wasn’t home. His mother tended to go out in the afternoons. Beomgyu was used to coming home to an empty house.</p>
<p>They walked up the steps to his room to find that his door was open. Apparently he wasn’t home alone like he thought. Beomgyu sighed before stepping inside to see almost all of his clothes laid out on his bed and his mother in the middle of it.</p>
<p>“I’m home,” he said, dropping his things by the door. “Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>“Come here,” she said. “I need you to start trying these things on.” She looked up from the suit she had been inspecting. Once her eyes settled on Taehyun, her entire face lit up. “Taehyun-ah! It’s been so long! How have you been? How’s your family?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing well, Eomeoni,” Taehyun said. “My family’s been fine as well.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she said. “That’s wonderful. It’s also wonderful that you’re here. Take a seat. We can judge Beomgyu’s outfits together. Two sets of eyes are better than one.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu wanted to tell Taehyun that he should just go home, but the mischievous smile on Taehyun’s face told him that he had no interest in leaving. He cleared off a spot for himself on Beomgyu’s bed and then sat down.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Beomgyu has told you all about his special dinner tonight,” his mother said. “Have you been on any dates lately, Taehyun? You’re so pretty, I’m sure you’ve caught the eye of plenty of alphas on campus.”</p>
<p>“My parents want me to wait a bit longer before I accept any courting offers,” Taehyun said. “I’m still too young for it.”</p>
<p>“Well, waiting isn’t a bad thing,” she said. “It’s always nice to be prepared and to start when you feel ready.”</p>
<p>He wanted to tell her that he didn’t feel prepared at all, but Beomgyu kept those thoughts to himself. The only way he was going to get out of tonight’s dinner was if he made himself sick and he had no interest in doing that.</p>
<p>“A black suit is so boring,” she said. “What about the navy?” She held a navy blue suit out in front of her. “Taehyun, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I’ve always thought that hyung looks nice in lighter colors,” Taehyun said.</p>
<p>“You are so right.”</p>
<p>She dropped the suit on the floor and then ventured back into Beomgyu’s closet. Soon after she emerged with a light gray suit and a big smile.</p>
<p>“This with a simple white shirt,” she said. “Maybe satin? A little low cut to show off his skin.”</p>
<p>“Eomma, please.”</p>
<p>“Alphas love to see a little skin,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll want to see how lovely your neck is.”</p>
<p>“Eomma.”</p>
<p>“So that he can imagine buying a courting collar for you.”</p>
<p>“Eomma, enough.”</p>
<p>“Or to even picture how his mating bite will look there one day.”</p>
<p>“<em>Eomma</em>!”</p>
<p>Beomgyu knew that his face was now a bright red, out of embarrassment and annoyance. She always did this. His mother had a way of getting caught up in her own fantasies. Beomgyu wouldn’t be surprised if he asked her how many grandchildren she wanted to have and she responded with names she had already picked out.</p>
<p>He sat down next to Taehyun on the bed.  She looked at him with an expression of pure confusion. It was like she couldn’t possibly understand why he was so embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I’m only saying the truth,” she said. “Get changed into this. I want to see how it looks.”</p>
<p>She handed him the suit and then went back to his closet, looking through dress shirts. Most of them were standard white button down shirts. There were a few that were different and those were the ones he’d never worn before. They were more revealing, more feminine and had been bought for him by his mother whenever she went on a spur of the moment shopping trip. She took one that was made of white silk out of the closet and handed that to him as well.</p>
<p>While she looked through his shoes, Beomgyu got changed.</p>
<p>“She’s only trying to help,” Taehyun said. “You know if you come home tonight and tell her that he’s awful, she won’t ever make you see him again.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Beomgyu said, stepping into the gray pants. “That won’t stop her from doing this all over again the next time I have a date.”</p>
<p>He finished getting dressed and then walked to the full-length mirror against his wall. Beomgyu sighed at his reflection. He definitely looked like an omega. The shirt had done its job.</p>
<p>His mother came to his side, holding a pair of black leather loafers in her hands. She let out an excited squeal when she saw him, her entire face lighting up.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” she said. “That young alpha isn’t going to know what hit him. You’re stunning.”</p>
<p>“I don’t if I’m ‘stunning,’” Beomgyu said.</p>
<p>“You are,” she said. “There’s no other word that properly describes you.” She squeezed his arm. “Now, let’s talk about earrings.”</p>
<p>They spent over an hour going through jewelry and shoe options. She even made him change into a few more outfits before deciding that her first choice was the best option. Taehyun left once they decided on a final look. He wished Beomgyu good luck and then was on his way.</p>
<p>Beomgyu thought his mother would stop obsessing over his appearance once she had finalized his outfit and accessories, but then she started to work on his hair. When she was finally satisfied, it was time for him to leave. He took one more glance at his reflection in the mirror. Beomgyu found it difficult to recognize himself. He had dressed formerly for events and important dinners before, but this was different. Never in his life had he ever looked so purposely… alluring.</p>
<p>He felt like an imposter in his own skin.</p>
<p>“Your driver is here,” his mother said. “I’ll walk you out.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu took one final look at himself before following his mother to the front door. She hugged him tightly and pressed her hand to his cheek.</p>
<p>“You might meet your future mate tonight,” she said. “But even if you don’t, I hope you at least enjoy yourself. Don’t feel obligated to stay if he makes you uncomfortable. Only stay if you want to.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll be fine, Eomma.”</p>
<p>It was easier to say those words than it was to believe them. Beomgyu was still worried that Yeonjun would take one look at him and laugh or make an excuse to end the dinner early.</p>
<p>During the car ride to the restaurant, Beomgyu rested his head against the window as he watched the city pass them by. With every traffic light they went through, his nerves only seemed to grow. His palms were sweaty and he suddenly hated that he was wearing a light gray suit. If he were wearing a darker color he could easily wipe his hands on his pants without his sweat showing up.</p>
<p>His driver stopped in front of the restaurant. He turned around in his seat and gave Beomgyu an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up. Beomgyu was starting to feel nauseous.</p>
<p>He thanked his driver and then got out of the car. For a second, he contemplated standing Yeonjun up. He could walk around for an hour and then call his driver to pick him up. If his mother asked why he was home so early, he could tell her that Yeonjun was terrible. That would never work though. Their parents were friends and his mother would find out within hours that Beomgyu hadn’t shown up to the date at all. His only option was to go into the restaurant and meet with Yeonjun and try his best to be appealing and pleasant and likeable and–</p>
<p>“Beomgyu?”</p>
<p>His heart that had been pounding noisily in his chest seemed to stop. Beomgyu looked toward the front entrance of the restaurant to see a man with a very familiar face walking toward him. Choi Yeonjun was even more handsome in real life.</p>
<p>“You’re Choi Beomgyu, right?” he asked. “We haven’t seen each other in years, so I’m sure you don’t recognize me. I checked out your Instagram though, so I recognize you and… I’m Yeonjun. I should have started with that instead of rambling, sorry. You’re just so… I-I don’t know what I’m saying. Should we go inside? To eat?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said even though he wasn’t sure what question he was answering. “Yes, I’m Beomgyu and eating… eating sounds good.”</p>
<p>This was off to a rocky start, but for some reason that made Beomgyu feel relieved. Yeonjun didn’t seem repulsed, he wasn’t acting aloof either. He seemed to be just as nervous and uncertain as Beomgyu was.</p>
<p>They went inside and Yeonjun spoke to the hostess about their reservation. She led them to a table in the back of the dining room where they would have privacy. Beomgyu sat down across from Yeonjun and then quickly picked up his menu to distract himself.</p>
<p>“It’s good to see you again,” Yeonjun said. “I remember playing together when we were kids. My mom always talked about how she wanted us to get mated one day. I can’t believe we’re actually on a date now. It feels surreal.”</p>
<p>“It is weird,” Beomgyu agreed. “This is a really strange menu.”</p>
<p>“It’s a tasting menu,” Yeonjun said. “I’ve been here recently. My parents brought me here for my first dinner back in Seoul.”</p>
<p>A tasting menu. That meant that Beomgyu was going to be stuck there for eight courses. This was going to last for at least three hours. His mother had chosen this restaurant on purpose.</p>
<p>“Some courses are set,” Yeonjun said. “Like the first course is the same for everyone, but for the main entrée you can choose between the ribeye and the duck. You can pick which dessert you want too.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve been to this type of restaurant before.”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I figured,” Yeonjun said. “I was just explaining because I’ve been here and… never mind.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu looked up from the menu to see that Yeonjun seemed uncomfortable. They had barely said anything to each other and the atmosphere was already awkward. Beomgyu knew it was his fault too.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m really nervous. I don’t… I don’t really know what to do or what to say. I’ve never been on a date before.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Yeonjun asked, his eyes widening. “This is your first date?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t asking the question in a mean way. Yeonjun seemed genuinely surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t really get out much. I’ve been asked out before, but I never felt like I could trust anyone.”</p>
<p>“I guess our parents being friends works in my favor, huh?”</p>
<p>“It does, but I’m also here because I remember you from when we were kids,” Beomgyu said. “You were always really nice to me.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always liked making friends,” Yeonjun said. “But tonight I’m not here to be your friend. I know our parents set this up, but I think you’re beautiful and I want to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>Beomgyu was a bit taken aback by Yeonjun’s bluntness. It contrasted with Beomgyu’s initial impression of him, when he had been rambling outside the restaurant. Now he was looking at Beomgyu so earnestly that he had to look away.</p>
<p>“I want to get to know you better, too,” Beomgyu said. “Honestly, all day I’ve been nervous, but not because I was dreading this or anything. I was just worried that you wouldn’t find me interesting or attractive.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been nervous, too,” Yeonjun said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. Even longer since I’ve been on one with a pretty omega.”</p>
<p>“Are you trying to compete with me over who was more nervous?” Beomgyu asked.</p>
<p>“No, but we can make this into a competition if you want,” Yeonjun said.</p>
<p>“Let’s not,” Beomgyu said, laughing softly. “I’d rather just talk. So, you said you recently came back to Seoul?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve lived here,” Yeonjun said. “I went to high school abroad in the States. When I graduated, I came back to Korea and went straight into the military. I finished my service a few months ago.”</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve thought about enlisting before.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Yeonjun said. “It was mandatory for me. You’re an omega. You don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I know I don’t have to,” Beomgyu said, “but it would give my mother a heart attack. Her reaction would be funny.”</p>
<p>“You would enlist just to see her reaction?”</p>
<p>“I would <em>pretend </em>to enlist,” Beomgyu said. “I might even shave my head to make it convincing.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fun,” Yeonjun said. “Also a little mean.”</p>
<p>“She’d survive the shock.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun laughed and Beomgyu quickly decided that he would do anything to hear that sound again. He didn’t feel totally at ease. His mind was still telling him a million ways of how this evening could go terribly wrong. Right now Beomgyu wasn’t too worried though. Yeonjun was handsome and good-looking and well-dressed like Beomgyu thought he would be, but his personality was totally different. He laughed easily and he wasn’t showing off or trying to impress him. They were just talking like two friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while.</p>
<p>As dinner progressed, Beomgyu felt himself relaxing more and more. There was a warm feeling in his stomach that he didn’t think was solely because of the wine. It was mostly from relief. Relief because he wasn’t embarrassing himself and Yeonjun seemed to like talking to him.</p>
<p>“I never expected to meet an alpha interested in fashion design,” Beomgyu said, taking a bite of chamomile cheesecake that, surprisingly, wasn’t as strange as he thought it would be. “I thought you would take over your father’s company.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been much of a tech guy,” Yeonjun said. “I’m an only child, so my parents weren’t exactly thrilled when I told them I had no interest in the company. They saw it coming though. I’m shitty at math.”</p>
<p>“Why fashion though?” Beomgyu asked. “You don’t really look like someone who’s interested in fashion.”</p>
<p>“That is very insulting,” Yeonjun said. “Just because I went for understated tonight, doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing. Designers aren’t supposed to dress lavishly. That’s for our muses, not us.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about the fashion world, so I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it,” Beomgyu said. “My mother chose my outfit for me tonight.”</p>
<p>“I can tell,” Yeonjun said. “It’s not bad. You look nice. The suit’s a little stiff though. I do like your shirt though.”</p>
<p>“She thought that you might.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“She said that alphas liked a bit of skin.”</p>
<p>Yeonjun choked around a mouthful of food and Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh. It was strangely addicting, being able to take Yeonjun by surprise. He liked being unexpected.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s…” Yeonjun said after drinking from his water glass. “Not entirely untrue. I… You are…”</p>
<p>He let his words trail off. Yeonjun looked directly at him and Beomgyu didn’t feel compelled to look away. Even if he was still a little self-conscious, he wasn’t scared to look at Yeonjun. Beomgyu smiled softly at him and Yeonjun easily returned the smile.</p>
<p>“I want to see you again after tonight,” Yeonjun said.</p>
<p>Beomgyu let his eyes fall down onto his now empty plate. The corners of his lips remained raised in his small smile.</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” he said.</p>
<p>Tonight had gone so much better than he could have ever dreamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was totally silent outside of his bedroom. Beomgyu had been pressed against his bedroom door for nearly ten minutes now, waiting to hear a creak in the floor or a soft conversation. He hadn’t heard anything, so he took a deep breath and then placed his hand on his door, sliding it open. The guard who was supposed to be keeping watch outside of his room was leaning against the opposite wall. His head was hanging and he was breathing deeply as he slept. Beomgyu softly shut the door behind him before he tiptoed down the hall.</p><p>He looked around the corner at the end of the hallway to see it empty. Sighing in relief, Beomgyu continued to quietly make his way through the mazelike halls of the palace. He had grown up in this building. It was a monument to everyone in their country except for him. This place was his home; he knew everything about it.</p><p>There was a back exit that the servants used during the day, but since everyone was asleep, no one would be using it now. The day wouldn’t start for the workers for two more hours. It was the dead of night, when everyone was asleep.</p><p>Beomgyu stepped outside into the cool night air. Even though it was spring, a chilly breeze still hit him. He pulled the outer layer of his hanbok over his head, blocking the wind and hiding his face in one movement. Just when he thought he was going to be able to leave without getting caught, he walked into someone’s chest. Beomgyu wasn’t even sure where they had come from. One second he was walking with tunnel vision, only focusing on leaving the palace grounds, and the next he was colliding with someone.</p><p>Two large hands grabbed his shoulders, preventing him from falling backward. Beomgyu looked up to see the familiar face of his newest guard.</p><p>“Daegam?” Soobin said. “Is that you?”</p><p>“Uh, no,” Beomgyu said, covering his face with his hanbok even more. “You’re mistaken, I’m–”</p><p>“I know it’s you,” Soobin said. “I spend all of my time guarding you. I know your scent.”</p><p>“Then why did you ask if it was me?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I suppose I did it out of politeness.”</p><p>Beomgyu dropped his hanbok, letting his face be shown to Soobin. He hoped his facial expression was properly conveying how annoyed he was at being caught. Soobin seemed confused and not at all intimidated, so Beomgyu didn’t think he was succeeding.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Soobin asked. “Were you attacked? Do you feel unsafe? If you let me know what happened, I can–”</p><p>“Nothing happened,” Beomgyu said. “I was sleepwalking, that’s all. Running into you woke me up. I’ll go back to my room now.”</p><p>“Really?” Soobin asked. “Sleepwalking?”</p><p>“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Beomgyu asked. “I’m going back to bed.”</p><p>He took a few steps toward the servant entrance, but Soobin put a hand back on his shoulder, stopping him. Beomgyu could have him punished for touching him so casually. Most guards wouldn’t think of touching him, let alone make eye contact with him like Soobin had.</p><p>“Are you sure you weren’t running away?” Soobin asked. His voice was soft, concerned. “I won’t report this to anyone if you were.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to run away,” Beomgyu said, turning around again to look at him.</p><p>“So, sleepwalking?”</p><p>Soobin was giving him an easy way out. He didn’t need Beomgyu to explain himself. Beomgyu was the grand prince and his superior in all ways. He didn’t owe Soobin anything, especially not an explanation of his actions. For some reason, Beomgyu didn’t mind letting him know the truth. He almost wanted to let him know.</p><p>“I do this once a month,” Beomgyu said. “The only time I’m alone is when I’m in my room at night. That’s the only time I have any privacy. Even when…” He looked down at his feet, feeling himself blush. “Even when I’m in heat I’m not entirely alone. My maids check on me constantly to bathe me and bring me food and water. Around two years ago, I got so tired of it that I just left one night. I didn’t try to run away, I just went on a walk. That was it. That’s all I wanted to do tonight.”</p><p>He didn’t know why he was trusting Soobin with this information. If Soobin did his job properly, then he would report this to his commanding officer right away. Beomgyu would be given extra security and he would have to say goodbye to his private walks.</p><p>“Can I come with you?” Soobin asked.</p><p>Beomgyu looked up at him. He didn’t need a mirror to know that he looked surprised. Soobin rubbed the back of his neck, like he was feeling bashful over his own offer.</p><p>“I’ll keep my distance,” Soobin said. “I won’t talk to you. You can still feel like you’re alone. I’ll just be there to keep you safe.”</p><p>It wasn’t a bad offer. Beomgyu hadn’t received any sort of combat training since he was an omega and constantly surrounded by alpha guards. It was unlikely that someone would attack him in the middle of the night, so close to the palace grounds, but it wasn’t totally impossible. Accepting Soobin’s offer was a smart decision.</p><p>“All right,” Beomgyu said. “Just as long as you stay away.”</p><p>“I will,” Soobin said.</p><p>Beomgyu led the way, walking away from the palace and to the fence that separated the grounds from the rest of the world. An old tree was right next to the wall. It was one that Beomgyu used to climb when he was younger. His brother would lift him on his shoulders so that he could reach the first set of branches. Now he was tall enough to be able to easily climb it on his own. He looked over his shoulder at Soobin who, true to his word, was keeping his distance.</p><p>One day the tree would be chopped down. It was leaning slightly. Every month it seemed to get sicklier. Until that day came though, Beomgyu was happy to continue climbing it so that he could have a brief moment of freedom. Once he reached about halfway up the tree, he reached his foot out, setting it on top of the wall.</p><p>Beomgyu looked down to see Soobin climbing up the tree at a slow and hesitant pace. His eyes kept flicking downward in an almost panicked way. Beomgyu put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to not laugh at how scared Soobin looked.</p><p>“Up here,” Beomgyu said, waving at him. “Look at me, not the ground.”</p><p>Soobin followed his advice and lifted his head. They stared at each other for a few long seconds and Beomgyu felt his heart skip a beat. Soobin was one of the very few alphas he knew that was close to his age. His brother was nine years older than him and there used to be an alpha boy who worked in the stables with the horses before he joined the military.</p><p>Eventually, Soobin made it to the top of the wall with Beomgyu. His hands were shaking slightly and Beomgyu could tell that his legs were about to give out.</p><p>“How do you get down?” Soobin asked. “There’s no tree on the other side.”</p><p>“I jump.”</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Jump,” Beomgyu said. “It’s not that far down.”</p><p>“You could hurt yourself,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I never have.”</p><p>“Well, how do you get back to the other side?”</p><p>“The stones on that side of the wall are old and broken,” Beomgyu said. “I can hold on to certain places and climb the wall. Are those all of your questions?”</p><p>“I’m sure I can think of some more,” Soobin said.</p><p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Soobin’s behavior wasn’t exactly surprising. People looked at him and saw a fragile, delicate omega who was in need of constant protection. That wasn’t exactly an unfair assessment, but Beomgyu was more than that. He knew that he was protected for his own safety. Beomgyu had accepted that he would never be able to live a free life. That didn’t mean he couldn’t act out every once in a while.</p><p>“I’m going to jump now,” Beomgyu said. “You can watch how it’s done if you’re nervous.”</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. He grabbed Beomgyu’s hand. “I’ll go first, then I’ll catch you.”</p><p>“Catch me?” Beomgyu asked. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Completely,” Soobin said. “It’s my job to protect you. I can’t let you jump down there first. I have to assist you.”</p><p>He wanted to tell Soobin that he had a very strange way of looking at his job. If he wanted to do his best to protect Beomgyu, he should have walked him back to his bedroom instead of helping him sneak out.</p><p>Soobin took a deep breath and started to shake his hands like he was attempting to summon the courage to jump. Beomgyu was about to tell him that they could just turn back and return to the palace, but Soobin jumped before he could. It wasn’t a perfect landing. He managed to land on his feet before he stumbled forward and dropped down onto his knees.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Soobin said. He stood up and lifted his feet one at a time, like he was testing to make sure he hadn’t hurt his ankles. “Come on. Your turn now.”</p><p>He stood close to the wall with his arms out. Beomgyu was even more nervous to jump into Soobin’s arms than he was to jump onto the grass. He had done this so many times though, so there was no reason to be nervous. Beomgyu jumped from the fence, falling into Soobin’s arms.</p><p>It was far from perfect. He collided with Soobin’s chest just as Soobin wrapped his arms around his waist. Soobin fell backward, hitting the ground hard. He had broken Beomgyu’s fall, but Beomgyu felt like he had done more harm than good.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Beomgyu said, pushing up onto his hands. He was practically sitting on Soobin’s chest. “Are you hurt? That must to have hurt.”</p><p>“Fine,” Soobin said. His voice was slightly strained. “I’m fine, Daegam.” Beomgyu moved to sit on the grass next to him. “I thought omegas were supposed to be as light as feathers.”</p><p>“Are you making a comment about my weight?”</p><p>“No,” Soobin said quickly. “No, of course not. You’re tall. Most omegas aren’t as tall as you. I don’t think I accounted for your height.”</p><p>“Would accounting for my height have helped you catch me without falling?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I doubt it,” Soobin said.</p><p>They made eye contact and Beomgyu couldn’t help but to laugh. Soobin didn’t join him. Instead he looked at Beomgyu as he continued to giggle, with an expression akin to wonder. It made a twisting feeling take place in his stomach and Beomgyu wasn’t sure he liked that.</p><p>“Can you stand or do you need another minute?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I can stand,” Soobin said. “Go ahead. I’ll follow you from a distance.”</p><p>Usually when Beomgyu went on one of his nighttime walks, he followed the same route. He never strayed far from the fence. Even if the act of escaping from his room was reckless, he tried to be reckless in the safest way possible. As he walked, he always felt a sense of ease take over him. The world around him was so quiet and Beomgyu felt totally alone. It wasn’t a scary feeling either. He found it peaceful.</p><p>Tonight he felt uneasy. Soobin didn’t make him scared, but knowing that someone was following him sent a shiver down his spine. Even if he knew who the person was, he still felt paranoid. Beomgyu kept looking over his shoulder to see Soobin in the distance, lurking behind him and looking like a dark, shadowy figure. He came to a stop.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Soobin asked. “Do you want to head back already?”</p><p>“No, not yet,” Beomgyu said. “You’re making me scared.”</p><p>“I am?” Soobin said. “Should I increase the distance?”</p><p>“I think that would only scare me more,” Beomgyu said. “Just walk next to me.”</p><p>“Really?” Soobin said. “You’re sure? I thought you said this was your time to have to yourself.”</p><p>“It is,” Beomgyu said. “So, walk by my side, but don’t say anything. That should work.”</p><p>Soobin joined him at his side and did as he was told. They continued to walk, but this time Beomgyu didn’t feel the need to look over his shoulder constantly. The moon was full in the sky, illuminating their path for them. Beomgyu always found the moon fascinating. Migyong had told him stories about how they were descended from wolves, how their ancestors used to be able to shift from their human forms to that of a wolf. Beomgyu didn’t know if he believed that, but it made for a good story.</p><p>“I thought about running away,” Beomgyu said. “Not recently, but two years ago.”</p><p>“Why?” Soobin asked. He kept his voice soft and cautious. Most likely because Beomgyu told him not to speak.</p><p>“I didn’t want to mate with an alpha I didn’t love,” Beomgyu said. “I knew I was getting older and that it was only a matter of time before my mother introduced me to someone. That was the first night I climbed that tree. I had a bag packed and everything, but I decided to come back.”</p><p>“What stopped you?”</p><p>“How would I survive?” Beomgyu asked. “I’m a prince and an omega. I have no idea how the outside world works. I wouldn’t be able to get a job. I can’t protect myself. My mother and brother would send an army after me. They would find me and bring me back and then double the amount of security. I can never be free, so I’ve learned to accept my life.”</p><p>“Do you hate being a prince?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I just hate how useless I feel. I can’t go into town without a wall of soldiers protecting me. I can’t talk to people. I can’t even look at their faces. My life is planned for me. I have no say in anything.”</p><p>He stopped walking and looked down at their feet. Soobin was wearing a pair of standard military boots, sturdy and dark brown and reliable. Beomgyu had on a pair of slippers with cherry blossoms embroidered on them. He could only imagine how small his problems seemed to Soobin.</p><p>“I’m complaining about nothing, aren’t I?” Beomgyu said. “I’m rich. I’ve never had to worry about finding shelter or food. My family loves me.”</p><p>“It’s all right to complain when you’re feeling frustrated,” Soobin said. “Just because there are people with lives more difficult than yours, doesn’t mean you can’t be upset.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked up at him. While he had been looking at their feet, Soobin had been looking directly at him. Something about the look in his eyes made Beomgyu feel like his skin was on fire. He wasn’t in heat. His heat wasn’t due for another month. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way.</p><p>“Being alone with you wasn’t the smartest idea I’ve ever had, was it?” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. “I don’t think it was. To be fair, I didn’t really think this through either.”</p><p>“You could be a maniac who’s obsessed with me,” Beomgyu said. “You’re acting nice now, but in a second you’ll knock me out and carry me to a secret shack you built in the woods.”</p><p>“I promise I don’t have a shack in the woods,” Soobin said. “I’m not going to kidnap you either.”</p><p>“But you <em>are </em>obsessed with me?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Soobin said. “I’m none of those things you listed. I just want to keep you safe. I didn’t like the idea of you walking out here by yourself in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“You could have walked me back to my bedroom.”</p><p>“If I did that, you would have snuck out tomorrow night.”</p><p>“That’s, well…” Beomgyu trailed off. He didn’t have an argument for that since Soobin was right. “Not unlikely.”</p><p>Soobin smiled and shook his head, like he found Beomgyu to be someone worthy of his fondness. Beomgyu was surprised by how normal this felt. It was so natural, being by his side and talking to him. He didn’t feel like he was talking to an intimidating alpha. Beomgyu was talking to a friend.</p><p>“I would never hurt you,” Soobin said. “The drug I have to take for this job makes it impossible for me to, uh, cause you harm in the way an alpha would typically harm an omega. You don’t have to be worried about that.”</p><p>“I wasn’t worried about that for a second,” Beomgyu said. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “How long does that drug last?”</p><p>“A full day,” Soobin said. “I drink it every morning with breakfast.”</p><p>“And you take it every day?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That sounds… terrible,” Beomgyu said. The drug suppressed their arousal and made it impossible for their bodies to react in a sexual way. He always thought it lasted for a few hours and when they were off duty, the effects would have worn off. “What about your rut?”</p><p>It was satisfying in a strange way, seeing Soobin’s face turn a bright red. The tips of his ears were an even darker shade. Beomgyu knew it was highly improper for him to be asking these questions, but he couldn’t help his natural curiosity.</p><p>“We’re given a few days off from work,” Soobin said.</p><p>“Hopefully once I’m mated, you and the other soldiers won’t be required to take it anymore,” Beomgyu said. “That’s a positive to being mated, I suppose.”</p><p>“Can you think of many positives?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“It’s difficult to think of any,” Beomgyu said. “I haven’t met Choi Yeonjun, the man I’m engaged to. I don’t know what he’s like, so I have no idea what good things could come from us being mated.”</p><p>“Well, I hope he’s nice,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I hope he’s more than nice,” Beomgyu said. “I hope he’s interesting and funny and handsome and that he likes me. I just want to be with an alpha who doesn’t think I’m annoying.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re annoying,” Soobin said.</p><p>Beomgyu stopped walking and looked up at him. Soobin didn’t seem to understand what he had suggested by saying that.</p><p>“So, you want to be my alpha?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“What?” Soobin said. “No. That’s not what I meant. I would never want to be your alpha.”</p><p>“Why?” Beomgyu said. “Is it because I’m despicable? You think I’m ugly.”</p><p>“No!” Soobin said, even more urgently than before. “I don’t think that way at all. You’re obviously beautiful. You’re a prince and I’m a commoner and I only meant that… you’re teasing me.”</p><p>It was impossible for Beomgyu to suppress the laughter that had been building up inside of him. He covered his mouth with his hand, laughing at the panicked expression on Soobin’s face. Beomgyu imagined he could easily have Soobin punished for not only speaking to him informally, but also for implying that he was interested in him. It was ridiculous how much power he had over another human being.</p><p>“I’m glad that you don’t think I’m annoying,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve always gotten the impression that all of my caretakers think I’m a hindrance.”</p><p>“I would never think of you like that,” Soobin said. “You’re my prince. I’m meant to keep you safe. I’m with you every day and you’ve never done anything that’s made me think negatively of you.”</p><p>“You’re sweet,” Beomgyu said before he could stop himself. “I’ve never met an alpha like you before.”</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“No,” he said. “No, it’s not a bad thing at all.”</p><p>They continued to look at each other. Beomgyu thought it would be awkward, staring into someone’s eyes and not saying anything. He expected Soobin to look away and start acting shy, but he didn’t. It was a strange feeling. Looking at Soobin made him feel so calm. It was like Beomgyu could push all of his worries aside and find a bit of peace just by being next to him.</p><p>“Do you want me to walk you back?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“Not yet,” Beomgyu said. “Let’s keep walking. I’m not tired.”</p><p>He pulled his coat around him tighter as they walked. The temperature wasn’t getting any warmer and Beomgyu was starting to regret not bringing a heavier coat with him. For a moment, he entertained the thought of asking Soobin for his coat. He was sure it would keep him warm and Soobin wouldn’t be able to refuse him. It wasn’t a good idea though. Soobin’s scent would cover him and he knew it wasn’t smart to smell like an alpha.</p><p>“How did you get your job?” Beomgyu asked. “I’ve never had a guard as young as you. Most of my guards are retired from the military.”</p><p>“My uncle recommended me,” Soobin said. “He used to be one of your guards, but he decided to move to the country and start a farm. My family has been serving the royal family for years. There was a big meeting and my family voted and they ended up choosing me to take over his position.”</p><p>“Did you want to do this job?” he asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Soobin said. “I was in the military, but I never liked it. I’ve never wanted to learn how to fight or wield weapons. It’s what was expected of me though.”</p><p>“What do you like to do then?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Soobin said. “I’ve never gotten the chance to figure that out.”</p><p>His words were said casually, but Beomgyu could tell that Soobin was hurting. In a way, Beomgyu could relate to him. He hadn’t chosen the life that had been given to him, but it was the only one he had. Beomgyu had learned to accept the reality of his situation even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He imagined that Soobin had to do the same.</p><p>Together they walked farther than Beomgyu ever had by himself. He could hear people in the distance, so he assumed they were getting close to town. It was still early, but he imagined people were starting to wake up and get ready for the day. Soobin and Beomgyu stopped walking at the same time, like they had had the same thought. If they walked any longer, they would run into people.</p><p>“Let’s turn back,” Soobin said. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”</p><p>“I would hardly get in trouble,” Beomgyu said. “You would be sentenced to death.”</p><p>“That’s still a good reason to head back,” Soobin said.</p><p>They turned around and began to walk the same path again. He thought it was funny how Soobin thought of him before he thought of himself. If they were caught, Beomgyu wouldn’t be allowed to leave his room for a month. Soobin being killed was highly likely to happen. Beomgyu’s brother had always been protective of him.</p><p>“Do you have an omega that you like?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“What?” Soobin said. “Where did that question come from?”</p><p>“I’m just making conversation,” Beomgyu said. “So, do you? Is there a special omega in your life?”</p><p>“My mother.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“I know,” Soobin said. “It’s the truth though. I don’t exactly have a lot of free time to meet new people. Watching over you takes up all of my time. So, I suppose, you’re the most important omega in my life right now.”</p><p>Beomgyu hated how much he liked the sound of that. It was ridiculous, becoming so affected by Soobin’s simple words. He tried to tell himself that it was because he hadn’t been around many alphas who were close to his age. Most of the alphas who had proposed to him before were older.</p><p>Walking by Soobin’s side was making it easy for Beomgyu to forget about who he was. For a moment he could forget that he was a prince. He wasn’t being protected by one of his guards, he was on an early morning stroll with an alpha who wanted to court him. It was a childish thought, but Beomgyu liked the fantasy, even if it wasn’t going to last very long.</p><p>They arrived back at the wall that they had climbed over. The tree’s branches were hanging over the top of it. Beomgyu went to the spot that he always climbed back up. The stone of the wall was broken in places, creating spots for him to put his hands and feet.</p><p>“I can lift you,” Soobin said. “That way you could touch the tree branches on your own.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>“I know you don’t.”</p><p>He appreciated how much Soobin was trying to assist him, but sometimes he wanted to do things for himself. Without giving Soobin time to continue arguing, Beomgyu went to the wall and started to climb. He had done it so many times that he didn’t even have to think about where he should place his hands. When he made it to the top, he sat down on the wall, looking down at Soobin.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Of course I am,” Soobin said. “I just need a minute.”</p><p>Beomgyu waited on the top of the wall. At first he watched Soobin as he climbed, but he looked away soon after. He didn’t want him to feel like he was being judged. It was also difficult for Beomgyu to look at him for too long.</p><p>He had been raised to believe that alphas were superior to betas and omegas in all ways. They were meant to be intimidating and intelligent and strong. Alphas were meant to be given respect just for breathing. Most alphas he had met lived up to that standard. Soobin was an anomaly. Beomgyu didn’t know what to make of him or how to act around him.</p><p>When Soobin finally joined him at the top, sweat had formed into small beads on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. Without thinking, Beomgyu brought the sleeve of his hanbok to Soobin’s forehead, dabbing away the sweat.</p><p>“You don’t have to–”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “I wanted to.”</p><p>“Oh,” Soobin said. “All right then.”</p><p>They managed to make it back inside the palace without getting caught. People were awake now, walking around the halls and getting ready for a new day. They were mostly focused on their own tasks or, luckily, still too sleepy to pay too much attention. Soobin was taller than most of the servants, so he could easily hide Beomgyu’s body as they walked through the halls back to Beomgyu’s room.</p><p>When they turned the corner to the hall where his room was, the guard who had been asleep was wide awake now. Soobin stepped in front of Beomgyu to shield him from view.</p><p>“Good morning,” Soobin said, walking toward him. “Is the prince awake yet?”</p><p>“No,” the guard said. “He won’t be awake for a few more hours. You’re at the palace early this morning.”</p><p>“I was told to arrive early,” Soobin said. “I’m still training, so I need to show up early for some of my lessons.”</p><p>Beomgyu hadn’t even thought about why Soobin was at the palace so early. If he had to attend training lessons, then he had skipped them that morning to be with Beomgyu. Soobin was most likely going to be punished for not showing up on time to perform his duties.</p><p>“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Soobin asked. “I can watch the prince’s room while you get something to eat?”</p><p>“You’d do that?” the guard asked.</p><p>“I’m always happy to help my superiors.”</p><p>“Sure, kid,” the guard said, laughing. “I’ll pretend like I believe that.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“You just want to get a look at the prince while he sleeps, don’t you?” the guard said. “I can’t blame you. Because of that dammed drug they make us take, when I’m with him I’m only thinking about protecting him and how annoying he is. But whenever I have a day off and that drug’s out of my system, that pretty mouth of his is all I think about. I’m sure you’re the same way.”</p><p>The words weren’t exactly surprising. Beomgyu had been told he was beautiful his entire life. He knew that alphas looked at him in a certain way. It hurt to hear those words spoken by someone who was meant to protect him though. He placed his hands against Soobin’s back, clutching at his coat.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Soobin said. “Go, eat breakfast. Maybe eating something will bring you to your senses.”</p><p>A loud, obnoxious laugh filled the hallway. Beomgyu could see Soobin’s shoulders tense. It was like he had to hold himself back. Footsteps traveled in the opposite end of the hall and Beomgyu knew that the guard was gone. Soobin reached behind him, curling his hand around Beomgyu’s wrist and then pulling him down the hall.</p><p>Once they reached the door to Beomgyu’s room, Soobin opened it and then nudged Beomgyu inside. Before he could close it, Beomgyu put his foot in the doorway.</p><p>“Thank you,” Beomgyu said, “for keeping me company tonight and for keeping me safe.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me for that.”</p><p>“I want to though,” Beomgyu said. “Goodnight, Soobin. I suppose I’ll see you in a few hours.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Daegam,” Soobin said. He moved to close the door again, but stopped before he could. “What he said, about thinking you’re annoying and when he has a day off, thinking about your… That’s wrong. He’s not worthy of being one of your protectors. He shouldn’t–”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“It’s not fine,” Soobin said. “You’re not annoying. You’re not some kind of object either. You’re–”</p><p>“You don’t think of me like that sometimes?”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re annoying at all.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Beomgyu said. “You don’t think of me when you’re… alone and not working?”</p><p>He didn’t know what had possessed him to ask Soobin that question. Maybe it was because he was tired and he didn’t have the energy to filter his words anymore. Or it could be because he didn’t hate the idea of Soobin finding him attractive.</p><p>“I…” Soobin said. His eyes were wide and he looked trapped. Beomgyu regretted asking him. “No. Never. I would… no. I should go. Sleep. You need to sleep.”</p><p>Soobin shut the door before Beomgyu could apologize for asking such an inappropriate question. Beomgyu sighed, staring at the paneling of the door. The closeness they had built up between them seemed to have disappeared.</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes felt heavy as he opened them. The bright florescent lights of the lecture hall were blinding. He squinted against the harsh light and looked around. People were packing up their things and leaving the room. Next to him, Taehyun was talking to a tall beta whose long, shaggy hair covered his eyes. They were laughing and Beomgyu suddenly felt left out. It was a ridiculous feeling to have though since he had been sleeping, so of course Taehyun wouldn’t be paying attention to him.</p><p>“Class is over,” Taehyun said once he noticed that Beomgyu was awake. “I took notes. You can borrow them.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t know why I fell asleep. I never do that.”</p><p>“You’re surprised?” Taehyun asked. “You always look like you’re about to fall asleep in this class.”</p><p>That wasn’t an untrue statement. Beomgyu didn’t particularly care for lecture classes. He liked learning about music history, but their professor’s voice was droning. As soon as he started to talk, Beomgyu felt himself nodding off.</p><p>He supposed it didn’t help that he had stayed up late last night, texting Yeonjun. A week had passed since their first date and they were going on another one today. Since then they had been texting constantly. Yeonjun asked him about his day and he actually seemed interested. Beomgyu didn’t think Yeonjun was talking to him only to be polite.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Beomgyu asked, nodding to the beta with the long hair. “Your new best friend?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Taehyun said. “He doesn’t fall asleep as easily as someone else I know.” He smiled when Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “This is Huening Kai. He skipped a grade just like I did, so we’re the same age.”</p><p>“Great,” Beomgyu said. “There are two of you now.”</p><p>Beomgyu had met Taehyun their first year of high school. No one in their class wanted to talk to Taehyun since he was a year younger than everyone else. Their teachers doted on him, calling him a genius. It annoyed the other students, so they tended to avoid Taehyun. Beomgyu always found it difficult to make new friends. He understood, to some extent, how Taehyun felt. They were both omegas from rich families and after a few conversations, they became fast friends. Most days Beomgyu forgot that he was a year older.</p><p>“Be nice, hyung,” Taehyun said.</p><p>Usually it took a very special person and a lot of effort to become Taehyun’s friend. He didn’t trust people easily and was always skeptical of others’ true motives. Kai seemed to have gained his trust within the time period of an hour-long lecture.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Kai said. “I’ve seen you around the music building sometimes. I’m a piano major.”</p><p>“Guitar major,” Beomgyu said, still feeling half-asleep. “Taehyun is a vocalist.”</p><p>“I know,” Kai said. “I’ve heard him singing before.”</p><p>“You have?” Taehyun asked.</p><p>“Yeah, in the practice rooms,” Kai said. “I walked by one day and I heard your voice and I looked through the window and I saw you singing. Your voice is really nice.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Taehyun said. “You should let me hear you play the piano then. It’s only fair.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Kai said. “I know how to play the piano.”</p><p>Beomgyu tried his best not to laugh. Taehyun’s smile seemed to get even sweeter.</p><p>“I know you can,” Taehyun said. “You already told me it was your major.”</p><p>The exchange was strangely adorable to watch. Kai talked without any hesitation or nerves. He was totally earnest, but Beomgyu could tell that Taehyun made him nervous. Most omegas ignored betas, especially ones as pretty as Taehyun. Beomgyu imagined Kai was just excited to be able to talk to him.</p><p>This was his first time seeing Taehyun give anyone the time of day. Most alphas approached him only to be rejected seconds later. Beomgyu had always wondered who would impress him. He never imagined that tall, overly excited betas were what did it for him.</p><p>“I’m having lunch with Yeonjun-hyung,” Beomgyu said as the three of them left the lecture hall. “He’s taking me to a museum afterward.”</p><p>“A lunch date followed by a museum trip,” Taehyun said, tapping his chin with his finger. “That doesn’t sound like your thing at all.”</p><p>“I like to eat lunch,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I meant the museum,” Taehyun said. He turned to look at Kai. “Yeonjun is an alpha who Beomgyu’s recently started dating.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kai said. “Is he nice?”</p><p>“He’s very nice,” Beomgyu said. “I like him a lot. I’m excited about the museum visit. I haven’t been to one since I was a kid.”</p><p>Taehyun gave him a look that Beomgyu always hated to receive. It was a look that told Beomgyu that he could see right through him and that he didn’t believe him for a second. Sometimes Beomgyu was convinced that Taehyun had some kind of superpower. He could either read minds or tell when someone was lying.</p><p>“Do you like museums?” Kai asked.</p><p>“I do,” Taehyun said, smiling up at him. “We should go to one sometime.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kai said. “All right. That sounds fun.”</p><p>Beomgyu got the feeling that Kai wasn’t much of a museum person either, but of course Taehyun wasn’t going to call him out on that. Kai was Taehyun’s new friend who was looking at him with stars in his eyes. Taehyun was too intrigued by him to call him out.</p><p>“I should get going,” Beomgyu said. “I told Yeonjun-hyung I would meet him on the main street outside. I don’t want to keep him waiting in traffic.”</p><p>“We can walk with you,” Taehyun said. “I want to meet him.”</p><p>He should have expected Taehyun to say that. It wasn’t like he didn’t want Taehyun and Yeonjun to meet. A part of him just thought it was too soon. Beomgyu didn’t want Yeonjun to think they were moving too fast. They already knew each other’s parents, so introducing their friends seemed to be the next serious step.</p><p>The street outside the music building was always busy with passing cars. Beomgyu stopped at a bus stop that he told Yeonjun to park his car next to so that he could easily find him. He checked his watch, noting that he was a few minutes early to arrive.</p><p>“I’m not going to embarrass you,” Taehyun said. “I just want to introduce myself. I can leave the embarrassing stories for my Best Man speech at your wedding.”</p><p>Beomgyu glared at him, but he doubted it had any effect on Taehyun. He was immune to every “menacing” look in Beomgyu’s arsenal.</p><p>“I’m free for the rest of the day,” Taehyun said, turning to Kai. “We can go to the practice rooms, if you want. You can play something for me.”</p><p>“Really?” Kai said. “You want to do that today?”</p><p>“Why not?” Taehyun said.</p><p>“Well, that works for me,” Kai said. “My last class doesn’t start for another hour, so I have some time to spend with you.”</p><p>“I like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Hearing that you have time to spend with me.”</p><p>Taehyun’s smile was so sweet that Beomgyu felt like he was getting a stomachache. He had never seen Taehyun like this. In front of alphas, Taehyun was closed off and indifferent. Talking to Kai, he was totally open.</p><p>Before Kai, whose face was now a bright shade of pink, could reply, a car with tinted windows pulled up to the curb. The front window on the passenger’s side rolled down and Beomgyu bent slightly so that he could look inside. Yeonjun was just as handsome as he had been during their dinner date. He was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses and Beomgyu was once again reminded that Yeonjun was from a different world than him.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>Just seeing his smile was enough to make Beomgyu’s heart start sprinting.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Beomgyu said. “This is my best friend, Kang Taehyun. He wanted to meet you.”</p><p>“I have to make sure you’re not a serial killer,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“Do I pass the test?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,” Taehyun said. He gestured to Kai. “This is Huening Kai. We just started talking today, but I think we’re going to be friends. You should know him too.”</p><p>“That’s good information to have,” Yeonjun said. “It was nice to meet you both. We have to get going though. I can’t stay parked here for long.”</p><p>As if to back up his claim, a car honked their horn at him. It wasn’t the best spot for Yeonjun to be idling in traffic. Beomgyu opened the door to the backseat and put his guitar case and schoolbag inside. Then he got into the front seat.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting into the car with him,” Taehyun said. “I just said I wasn’t sure if he was a serial killer or not.”</p><p>“I’ll take my chances,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Enjoy your date,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“You too,” Beomgyu said, grinning at him.</p><p>Before Taehyun could respond, Yeonjun pulled away from the curb and drove away.</p><p>“I’m guessing your friend likes the tall kid,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“He does,” Beomgyu said. “I only watched them talk for a few minutes and I’ve never seen Taehyun so receptive toward someone. Taehyun has a good judge of character and it takes a lot to impress him. Kai must be the kind of person he likes.”</p><p>“And how do you feel about that?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“I’m happy for him, I guess,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>He had been looking out the window, but his attention was brought back to Yeonjun after he felt him put his hand on his thigh. It was a simple touch, but for some reason Beomgyu felt like it was burning him. He hesitantly linked their fingers together. Yeonjun squeezed his hand.</p><p>When they said goodbye to each other at the restaurant last week, they had only hugged. A couple of nights ago, Yeonjun had sent him a series of drunken texts, telling Beomgyu that he couldn’t wait to kiss him for the first time. The next morning he had apologized for them. He had been out with friends and his friends had asked questions about Beomgyu and then he started thinking about him and couldn’t stop himself from sending the texts. Beomgyu had responded, letting him know he didn’t have anything to be sorry for. It was one of the boldest things he had ever done.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the museum first or get lunch?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“Lunch first,” Beomgyu said. “I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast this morning. I didn’t have time to buy a snack between classes.”</p><p>“Lunch it is then,” Yeonjun said. “I know a good place close to the museum. It’s not exactly high-class though.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t mind lowering myself to commoner status every once in a while.”</p><p>Yeonjun took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at him with a puzzled expression. Beomgyu didn’t tell him that he was only joking. He wanted to see if Yeonjun could figure that out for himself.</p><p>“I think you’re joking,” Yeonjun said. “I can’t be sure though.”</p><p>“I am,” Beomgyu said, laughing. “What if I wasn’t?”</p><p>“Well, that’d be fine,” Yeonjun said. “I don’t mind dating a spoiled, stuck-up omega. I’m sure I could change you if you were like that.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Beomgyu asked. “And how would you do that?”</p><p>“I’d make you eat tteokbokki from a street vendor out of a paper cup,” Yeonjun said, “while you were dressed in all white.”</p><p>Beomgyu laughed at the scenario that Yeonjun had created. His laughter didn’t last long though since his mind went back to Yeonjun’s earlier words. He had said “dating.” Even just hearing Yeonjun say those words back in his head was enough to make him smile.</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Beomgyu said. “We should do that sometime.”</p><p>Yeonjun squeezed his hand again and Beomgyu felt like he was floating.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to arrive at the museum. Yeonjun passed it up though, driving down another street until they arrived at a small restaurant. He parked the car and then they headed inside. It was a noisy restaurant with plenty of students sitting around. An older woman was the only one taking orders. The kitchen was easy to see from the dining room and Beomgyu could see just one person working.</p><p>The woman, who Beomgyu assumed was the owner, waved at them as they walked in. Yeonjun sat down at one of the empty tables and Beomgyu joined him.</p><p>“Have you been here before?” Yeonjun asked. “A lot of students from your university come here.”</p><p>“It’s too far away to walk to,” Beomgyu said. “I usually eat at the places on campus. There’s a café Taehyun and I go to all the time. It’s overpriced, but convenient.”</p><p>“Well, this place is very reasonably priced,” Yeonjun said. “Especially today, since I’m paying.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I know, but I want to.”</p><p>Before Beomgyu could protest further, the woman came to their table. Yeonjun ordered for both of them and then grinned at Beomgyu after she walked away.</p><p>“Are you thinking of going back to school?” Beomgyu asked. “We have a fashion department at our university.”</p><p>“I plan on it,” Yeonjun said. “I’ve been looking at different schools though. I want to get an internship and it’s difficult to get into a program if you’re not a student, too. Would you want me to go to the same school as you?”</p><p>“I guess I wouldn’t mind it,” Beomgyu said. “Seeing you every day sounds kind of nice.”</p><p>Yeonjun reached across the table, taking ahold of Beomgyu’s hand. The simple, casual touch was something Beomgyu would have to get used to.</p><p>“It sounds very nice to me,” Yeonjun said. “This is probably too forward. I mean, this is only our second date, but I really like you. Which is kind of annoying, since that means I’m doing exactly what my parents want me to do.”</p><p>“You don’t like doing what your parents want?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I’ve always been the rebellious type,” Yeonjun said. “I don’t mind conforming though, if it means I get to spend more time with you.”</p><p>“That’s somehow both insulting and romantic.”</p><p>“I only wanted it to sound romantic.”</p><p>“I know, but you managed to make it both,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>The overall atmosphere of the restaurant was fast paced, especially during lunch hours. Their food was brought to them soon after it was ordered. They didn’t talk much as they ate, but Beomgyu was fine with that. He actually was hungry, so he found his food to be slightly more interesting than Yeonjun’s company.</p><p>As he ate, he let his mind wander for a moment. The dream he had while he slept during his music history class had been a continuation to other dreams he’d been having lately. He had been dreaming about the same thing every time he slept for a week now. Most of them were boring. He was a prince who sat in meetings or attended lessons. Today’s was different. Soobin, the young guard who starred in the dream, had to be based on a real person. Beomgyu tried to think of all the alphas he went to school with. Surely Soobin was a classmate of his. He didn’t think it was possible for him to make up someone who seemed to be so real.</p><p>Yeonjun finished eating before him and he wasted no time going to the front of the restaurant and paying. Beomgyu let him without arguing. He wanted to pay for the museum tickets, but he knew that Yeonjun would insist on paying for those as well. Maybe Beomgyu could pay for their next date. “Next date.” Those words made him feel giddy.</p><p>They decided to walk to the museum since it was only a street away and the weather was nice. Yeonjun held his hand as they walked and Beomgyu couldn’t help but wonder how they looked to other people. He imagined people thought they were a new couple. Omegas received courting collars after a few dates. Beomgyu was still technically single even if Yeonjun was the only alpha he was interested in seeing.</p><p>“I’ll get the tickets,” Yeonjun said as they walked into the front entrance of the museum. “Can you grab a map for us? I want to see what exhibits they have right now.”</p><p>“You didn’t check beforehand?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I wanted us to decide which one we wanted to see together,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>He went to the ticket desk, leaving Beomgyu alone in the lobby. After quickly glancing around the room, Beomgyu saw a small stand with brochures and maps. He grabbed a map and unfolded it, looking over the current exhibits. None of the artists were familiar to him, so he focused on the subject matter instead.</p><p>Beomgyu had always liked looking at art. Museums were never his thing though. Every time he went to one it had been because of a school trip. He couldn’t remember ever coming to one on his own. As he looked over the map, he started to become excited. It felt freeing, in a weird way, being able to choose where they went first. There was also the added bonus of not being expected to take notes or to write an essay about any of the exhibits or certain pieces.</p><p>“See anything interesting?” Yeonjun asked once he joined him again.</p><p>“Nothing in particular,” Beomgyu said, “but I’m happy to explore with you.”</p><p>Yeonjun grinned and then leaned forward, kissing his temple. Even when he pulled away, Beomgyu could swear he could still feel the imprint of Yeonjun’s lips.</p><p>“Let’s go then,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu wanted to continue holding hands with Yeonjun, but he soon realized that that wasn’t very practical. They moved at different paces as they walked through the first exhibit. Yeonjun took his time, looking at every detail and reading every word on the information plaque next to each piece. Beomgyu only wanted to spend time looking at the works that caught his attention right away.</p><p>The museum offered plenty of different exhibits. It had everything from paintings done by modern artists to sculptures from centuries ago. Part of it was educational, since so many schools visited on trips. They even passed a small group of middle school-aged girls as they walked to a small exhibit on Ancient Egyptian art. A few of the girls did double takes when they saw Yeonjun. Beomgyu couldn’t blame them, Yeonjun was good-looking and striking enough to be an actor or idol. It made him feel a little proud, knowing that he was the one on a date with him.</p><p>“I always went to museums when I was a little kid,” Yeonjun said as they walked into a dark room. All of the lights were off and a projector was showing an art film against one of the white walls. They sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. “My parents took me to one at least once a month. Exhibits are always changing, so we always saw something different. This museum was always my favorite.”</p><p>“Why?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“One of my favorite paintings is here,” Yeonjun said. “I’m honestly a little nervous to show it to you.”</p><p>“Is it a painting of a naked woman?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A naked man?”</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said, laughing. “It’s not like that. It’s just... simple. I don’t know why I like it so much. The first time I saw it, I cried. I was ten and crying over a painting. My dad wouldn’t stop scolding me. Alphas aren’t supposed to cry, especially not in public, and especially not over something silly like a painting.”</p><p>Beomgyu watched the film in front of them. A young girl was walking through a field of flowers. She was wearing vibrant colors and her hair had beads braided into it. Beomgyu thought that it was just a loop of her walking at first, but he couldn’t pick up on the place where it looped. She truly seemed to be walking through an endless field of flowers.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s silly,” Beomgyu said. “Art can make people react in weird ways.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Yeonjun said. “At the time I was mortified though. I hated that I cried in front of him. I think I’ve only ever cried in front of him once more after that.”</p><p>He wanted to ask what the other time was, but Beomgyu kept the question to himself. It seemed personal, too personal for a second date. Yeonjun was opening up to him already. Beomgyu didn’t want to push him.</p><p>The girl in the film continued to walk through the field, but now the sun was starting to set behind her. Yeonjun took his hand in his and Beomgyu couldn’t help but lean against him. Even if they had known each other when they were children, it was still strange to Beomgyu how comfortable he felt with Yeonjun. Usually he liked to keep his guard up, but with Yeonjun he didn’t even try. He just felt so safe with him.</p><p>“You want to move on?” Yeonjun asked. “I think she’s going to keep walking all through the night.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>Their hands stayed linked as they walked into the next room. Beomgyu wanted to ask more about his favorite painting. He knew they would reach it eventually though, so he decided to focus on the art in the room they were in now.</p><p>Together, they walked from painting to painting. Beomgyu was worried about his palm getting sweaty in Yeonjun’s hold, but he wasn’t too panicked about it. He didn’t think Yeonjun would care. Small things that Beomgyu had a tendency to overthink didn’t seem to bother Yeonjun at all.</p><p>“Do you ever wonder how people become famous for this kind of stuff?” Yeonjun asked. They stopped in front of an abstract painting. It was a completely white canvas except for the top left corner that was painted a royal blue. “I could do something like this. What’s so special about this painting that makes it museum worthy?”</p><p>“Let’s read the information plaque,” Beomgyu suggested. He leaned forward, reading the short explanation about the piece. It was titled <em>Blue Corner</em>. Nothing else was said. “Well, that’s not very helpful.”</p><p>“I’ve got an idea,” Yeonjun said. “The artist is depressed. When they’re sad, they go to a corner of their room. Blue corner.”</p><p>“Huh,” Beomgyu said. “Maybe he just poured blue paint on the corner of the canvas and liked how it looked, so he told everyone it was intentional.”</p><p>“That’s probably closer to the truth,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>They continued to walk through the room, looking at the different abstract paintings. Not all of them were as minimalistic as <em>Blue Corner</em>. Some were made of complex shapes and blended colors. Beomgyu actually liked a few of them. He didn’t think he would ever understand the “meaning” behind every painting, but he could always appreciate certain ones simply for aesthetics.</p><p>The next room was a fixed exhibit at the museum. Another school group was there, sitting in front of a display of a well-preserved hanbok. They were all reading the plaques in front of it, copying the words down into their notebooks.</p><p>“Watching them makes me not miss school at all,” Yeonjun said. “I hated writing essays and taking tests and stressing out over everything.”</p><p>“I’ve never liked that part of school either,” Beomgyu said. “University is different. I’m studying what I’m actually interested in now.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Yeonjun said. “Honestly, I’m still on the fence about going back.”</p><p>“You have plenty of time to make up your mind,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I know,” Yeonjun said. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” He sighed and then took a look around. His eyes landed on a single painting in the corner of the room. It was small and none of the students or other patrons there were paying any attention to it. “Come on.”</p><p>He led Beomgyu to the painting. Suddenly, Beomgyu felt nervous. He knew that this painting was important to Yeonjun. If he didn’t like it, he could always tell a white lie and tell Yeonjun that he did. It wasn’t the end of the world if he didn’t understand the importance of a single painting. Still, Beomgyu felt like this was a big moment. He was almost scared.</p><p>Yeonjun stopped in front of the painting and then positioned himself behind Beomgyu. He placed his hands on his shoulders and made him take a couple of steps to the right so that he was perfectly centered. Beomgyu looked at the plaque first so that he could read the title. <em>Nameless Omega with Child</em>.</p><p>The omega in the painting had black hair and was wearing a plain hanbok that commoners had worn centuries ago. Their hair was tied up in a bun, showing that they were married. Beomgyu couldn’t make out their face or if there was a mating mark on their neck though. Next to the omega, in much greater detail was a child. They were smiling up at their mother, holding a bouquet of freshly picked lavender. The omega wasn’t looking at the child. Instead, they were looking at an open road as if they were waiting for someone.</p><p>It was simple. Beomgyu could understand how people could walk right past it without a second glance. Next to it was a much larger painting, depicting an epic war scene. This little painting of an omega and their child was easy to overlook. Beomgyu felt like he had been grabbed though. He couldn’t look away from it.</p><p>“Hey,” Yeonjun said softly. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s stomach, holding him close. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m–” Beomgyu couldn’t complete his sentence. His eyes were starting to sting with tears. He felt like something was blocking his throat.</p><p>“Are you doing that just to make me feel better?” Yeonjun asked. He wiped at Beomgyu’s eyes with the back of his hand. “You don’t have to act touched.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not acting. It’s just so… Wow. Does that – I don’t know what I’m saying.”</p><p>“I get it,” Yeonjun said. He stepped in front of him and took Beomgyu’s face in his hands. “It’s hard to describe. I thought that you might like it, but I wasn’t expecting this.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said. “Don’t apologize.”</p><p>Yeonjun continued to wipe away Beomgyu’s tears with his thumbs. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. The painting was nice, but nothing about it felt personal. Beomgyu couldn’t relate to it in any way. He just suddenly felt so overwhelmed after looking at it. Even now, with his eyes focused solely on Yeonjun, Beomgyu couldn’t help but picture the painting in his mind. He felt as if it would never leave him.</p><p>Once he had finally calmed down, Yeonjun stopped wiping at his face. His hands remained there though, cupping his cheeks. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Yeonjun moved forward. He kissed him and Beomgyu couldn’t help but close his eyes. It was his first kiss and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Yeonjun must have sensed his confusion because he quickly pulled away.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have–” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t let him finish. He put his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders and pressed their lips together again. It was warm and Beomgyu already had a slight headache from crying. Yeonjun’s hands moved to his waist and he pulled him closer. It was a simple kiss. Nothing about it was extraordinary. Beomgyu didn’t feel like he was floating. He wasn’t overheated and overwhelmed. If anything, he felt grounded.</p><p>Yeonjun ended the kiss again. Instead of pulling away though, he rested his forehead against Beomgyu’s.</p><p>“This has turned into a very weird date,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“No,” he said. “Not at all.” Yeonjun stared at him and Beomgyu didn’t feel afraid or intimidated. He looked right back at him. Yeonjun was looking at him like he was trying to solve a particularly interesting puzzle. “You’re really something special, Beomgyu.”</p><p>“Why?” he asked. “Because I cried?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Yeonjun said, chuckling. “Because you cried.”</p><p>Beomgyu finally looked away from him, choosing to look out at the room. For some reason, he thought that people would be staring at them or at least pretending like they weren’t looking at them. Instead, what he found was that no one was paying any attention to them. Just like the painting that was easily looked over in the corner of the room, they weren’t garnering any glances either.</p><p>“Do you want to keep looking around,” Yeonjun said, “or do you want to stay here for a bit longer?”</p><p>It wasn’t an easy question for him to answer. He looked back at the painting, taking in the child’s delighted face as they presented the flowers to their mother. Beomgyu thought of when he was little and he used to give his mother every tiny gift he could find. He would hand her buttons that fell off his coat like they were precious coins. She would treat them like fine jewels. Beomgyu was sure she had a collection somewhere of all the small, meaningless gifts he had given her.</p><p>“Let’s finish looking at this exhibit,” Beomgyu said. “There’s still so much left to see.”</p><p>“All right,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>He took Beomgyu’s hand in his once more. They walked to the large painting of the war scene and Beomgyu pretended to read the information plaque. His eyes kept drifting over to the other painting though. The image of it had already been burned into his mind, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daegam,” Migyong said as she walked around his room, “it’s time to get up. You can’t sleep the day away.”</p><p>“I’m awake,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve been awake for a while now.”</p><p>“Being awake and being up are two different things,” she said. “I have to get you dressed. Alpha Choi Yeonjun is set to arrive today. Aren’t you excited to meet him?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. He grabbed the top of his blankets and pulled them over his head. It was stuffy under the covers and he knew that soon he would have to come out for air. “I don’t want to see him.”</p><p>“Why not?” Migyong asked. “I’ve heard nothing but good things. I’m sure you’ll come to love him.”</p><p>“I don’t want to love him,” Beomgyu said. “I want to stay single forever.”</p><p>That wasn’t true. Beomgyu didn’t want to love Yeonjun, not because he wanted to be single, but because he had already given his heart to someone else. He wasn’t even sure when it had happened. Soobin had only been his guard for just over a month now and Beomgyu already knew he was the alpha that he wanted to mate with. They spent every day together. Glances were exchanged. Soobin was always first in line to give him a hand when he needed assistance stepping out of his palanquin.</p><p>It was all so subtle. So subtle that Beomgyu thought that he was imagining it. He thought that he was going insane, reading too far into every single one of Soobin’s actions. But then they would make eye contact and Soobin’s eyes would drop down to his lips. He would take Beomgyu’s hand in his, escorting him up a short flight of stairs and his thumb would gently stroke his knuckles.</p><p>“Well, that’s too bad,” Migyong said. She grabbed his blankets and tugged. Beomgyu held on to them tightly. “You’re meant to be mated, Daegam. I’m sure you’ll be very happy.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” Beomgyu asked. He finally lifted the blankets over his head so that he could breathe easier. “You’ve never met him. My mother hasn’t even met him and she’s the one who set up this engagement.”</p><p>Migyong sighed. She sat down on the floor next to his bed.</p><p>“This is your duty,” she said. “I know you might think that getting mated will tie you down, but you should look at it as an opportunity for freedom. A mated omega doesn’t need to be as guarded as an unmated one. You’ll be allowed into the city with fewer guards. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Get up,” she said, patting his shoulder. “It’s time to start the day.”</p><p>He didn’t stand right away. Beomgyu continued to look up at his ceiling, contemplating how convincingly he could pretend to be sick. His chances of convincing anyone weren’t that high. Still, he was tempted to try.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t have anything against Choi Yeonjun. He had never met him, so it was unfair to judge him just based on the basic facts his mother had given him. It was surprising, how much his attitude toward getting mated had changed ever since he started getting to know Soobin. Before, he hadn’t been excited about the idea, but he accepted it. Like Migyong said, it was his duty. He had been raised, knowing that this day would come eventually.</p><p>Now he was convinced that no alpha could give him the same warm, content feeling he had whenever he was with Soobin.</p><p>“Up,” Migyong said from his wardrobe where she was picking out his clothes for the day. “I don’t want to ask you again, Daegam.”</p><p>Beomgyu closed his eyes, counted to three, and then pushed his blankets to the side. He stood up, stretching his arms over his head. It wasn’t like he was getting mated to Choi Yeonjun today. His mother was allowing him a courting period. They would get to know each other before mating. Beomgyu hoped that Yeonjun was terrible. He wanted to tell his mother that he was a hateful and cruel alpha and that he refused to mate with him. That would at least buy him some time until his mother found another alpha.</p><p>He didn’t argue with Migyong when she dressed him in one of his heaviest and most elaborate hanbok. She styled his hair and then spent a long time, looking over earrings and trying to find the best pair. Beomgyu stared at his reflection in his mirror. Whenever he dressed up like this he felt like a stranger. He didn’t mind wearing nice clothes and intricate jewelry, but that was only when he had made the choice to do so. Today he was only wearing these special clothes to impress someone he had no interest in impressing.</p><p>“Perfect,” Migyong said after fastening a pair of golden earrings that were shaped like azaleas to his lobes. “I’ve been working in the palace for a long time. I was there when your mother mated your father. I remember thinking she was the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, but looking at you now, I think you’re the loveliest. You deserve an alpha who treats you well and treasures you.”</p><p>“Because I’m beautiful?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” she said, “because you’re a lovely and kind person.”</p><p>“But also because I’m beautiful?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” she said, rolling her eyes fondly. “A little bit because you’re beautiful.”</p><p>Beomgyu took one last look at himself in the mirror before following Migyong out of his room. The guard who usually watched over his room during the night had been fired a few weeks ago. It had happened the day after Soobin had walked him back to his room after their walk together. Soobin hadn’t said anything to him, but Beomgyu assumed he had reported the guard for his foul language to one of his superior officers.</p><p>“Good morning, Daegam,” Soobin said, bowing to him once he stepped out of the room. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did,” Beomgyu said. “How has the night shift been treating you?”</p><p>“I’m slowly getting used to it,” he said. “It wasn’t easy, changing my sleep schedule. I’m happy to do it though.”</p><p>He had never paid much attention to the hours his guards worked until Soobin was appointed as his night guard. Beomgyu wanted to ask him when he got the chance to sleep, but that question had been answered for him the day Soobin had accepted the position. Soobin left his side a few hours before dinner and didn’t join him again until it was time for Beomgyu to go to sleep. He assumed that was the short window Soobin was given to rest.</p><p>“It’s a big day for me today,” Beomgyu said as they walked through the halls of the palace. Migyong was behind them, keeping close to Beomgyu. “I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Why are you nervous?” Soobin asked. “Have you heard bad things about Alpha Choi Yeonjun?”</p><p>“I’ve heard nothing but good things,” Beomgyu said. “I’m nervous because I don’t know if he’ll be right for me. I feel like there’s someone out there who’s better suited to me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Soobin said. “That… sounds difficult.”</p><p>“It is,” Beomgyu said. “Do you have someone, Soobin-ssi? An omega who you think suits you?”</p><p>It wasn’t exactly the most delicate way he could ask the question. Migyong was right behind them, hanging on to their every word. If she suspected anything between them, she wouldn’t hesitate to report it. Beomgyu knew he had to be careful, but being around Soobin made him want to throw caution to the wind.</p><p>“I do, actually,” Soobin said. He was looking ahead as they walked. His cheeks were turning red. “They’re a new friend. I’m still getting to know them, but I like being around them.”</p><p>“What are they like?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Bold,” Soobin said. “Adventurous. They made me climb a tree.”</p><p>“An omega made you climb a tree?” Migyong asked, sounding scandalized. That was a good thing. She would never think that this omega was Beomgyu now. “Why?”</p><p>“It’s difficult to explain why,” Soobin said. “They’re very… lively. I’ve always been quiet. I like keeping to myself. Being with them makes me feel like, I don’t know, I’ve been woken up.”</p><p>He looked down at Beomgyu from the corner of his eye and then quickly looked forward again. Beomgyu felt as if his heart was two beats away from bursting out of his chest.</p><p>“And do you think about this person often?” Beomgyu asked. “While you’re working and also… on your own time?”</p><p>It was the same question he had asked Soobin a few weeks ago, outside his bedroom door. Soobin had avoided the question then. It had taken him by surprise and there was a strong underlying meaning to it. Did he not only think of spending time with Beomgyu, but think of truly <em>being </em>with him as well? In a way that alphas and omegas were meant to be together.</p><p>“I’m never not thinking of them,” Soobin said. “So, yes, I suppose I do think about them all the time.”</p><p>“That’s romantic,” Beomgyu said. “I would love to be with an alpha who can only think of me and no one else. That sounds like true devotion.”</p><p>“I’m sure Alpha Yeonjun will be totally devoted to you, Daegam,” Migyong said. “Any alpha who chooses to love you will only have you in their thoughts.”</p><p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “I like the sound of that.”</p><p>They arrived at the dining hall where Beomgyu always joined his mother for breakfast. Soobin stopped outside the doors, joining the other guards there while Beomgyu and Migyong walked inside. To his surprise, his mother wasn’t the only one waiting for him. Byungwoo was there as well as Taehyun, who looked like he wished to be anywhere else.</p><p>“It’s about time,” his mother said. “I was about to tell the servants to change the menu to lunch instead.”</p><p>“You know how much I like to sleep in,” Beomgyu said, sitting down across from her at the table. Taehyun was at his side. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“I invited him,” his mother said. “I thought you might like the extra encouragement. Taehyun-ah hasn’t spoken a word all morning though.”</p><p>“My apologies, Mama,” Taehyun said, bowing his head. “I wasn’t sure what I could say.”</p><p>“No need to be so formal,” she said. “You’re practically a member of our family. You’ve been by Beomgyu’s side since he was young.”</p><p>“I’m happy you’re here,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I’m happy to be here, too,” Taehyun said. “It’s not every day my best friend meets his future mate.”</p><p>“<em>Potential </em>future mate,” Byungwoo said. “I’m still not sure about this.”</p><p>He was the only one who wasn’t in a good mood. Taehyun seemed slightly overwhelmed by his royal company, but he didn’t look upset or angry. Beomgyu’s mother had a smile that looked like it would never leave her. Even Beomgyu, who wasn’t ecstatic about the meeting, had at least accepted his fate. His brother was wearing a bitter scowl though.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” their mother asked. “I gave you all the information about Choi Yeonjun that you asked for. You approved of him. What’s there not to be sure of?”</p><p>“I haven’t met him in person yet,” Byungwoo said. “Documents can be forged. Character witnesses can be bribed. Besides, I don’t think he’s going to even show up today.”</p><p>“What?” she said. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“When we’re expecting visitors, we always receive a messenger early in the morning to let us know that the party will either be arriving on time or slightly late,” Byungwoo said. “It’s late morning now, almost afternoon. The sun is high in the sky and a messenger hasn’t arrived yet.”</p><p>“There can be so many reasons for that happening,” she said. “You can’t just assume that he’s changed his mind and has decided not to make the trip at all. I’m the queen dowager and I personally invited him. He’ll definitely have a good reason.”</p><p>“I don’t know about that, Eomeoni.”</p><p>The mood at the breakfast table had quickly plummeted. Beomgyu hadn’t even thought about Yeonjun not arriving. Like his mother said, a personal invitation from the queen wasn’t something someone could ignore without good reason. Even though Beomgyu didn’t want to get mated with Yeonjun, he was still worried that he was the problem. What if Yeonjun had a friend who worked in the palace and saw him constantly? Did they report back to Yeonjun, letting him know everything about him? It was a ridiculous idea, but suddenly Beomgyu felt like he was at a disadvantage.</p><p>“Well, while we wait for a messenger,” their mother said, “one who I’m sure will be here soon, why don’t we discuss your potential mates, Byungwoo? There’s this charming omega who’s been brought to my attention recently. She’s the daughter of a magistrate and–”</p><p>“I’ve had enough to eat,” Byungwoo said. Beomgyu had barely seen him touch his food. “I need to get back to work.”</p><p>He left the dining table without another word. Beomgyu’s mother sighed, watching him leave the room.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to him,” she said. “He’s been in a bitter mood the past few days. I need to find out what’s wrong with him. He can’t lead a country if he can’t keep a cool head.”</p><p>She smiled sweetly to Beomgyu and Taehyun and then followed Byungwoo out of the door. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Taehyun’s shoulders instantly relaxed.</p><p>“Is breakfast with your family always like that?” he asked.</p><p>“No, not at all,” Beomgyu said. “It’s usually just my mother and me. We always have a nice time.” He worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know what’s going on with my brother. I’ve never seen him so frustrated.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure he’s taken Choi Yeonjun’s absence as a personal insult,” Taehyun said. “You’ve always told me that you two were close. Choi Yeonjun not sending a messenger and perhaps not even showing up, is insulting to you.”</p><p>“It is?” Beomgyu asked. “I’d never thought of it that way.”</p><p>He wasn’t at all upset that Yeonjun might not be arriving. If anything, he was relieved. He had more time to continue his fantasy now. His fantasy where he ran away with Soobin and they started a life together. Or, his truly ridiculous fantasy where his brother approved of Soobin and allowed them to mate.</p><p>Even though they had never spoken of it, Soobin and Beomgyu both knew that as soon as Beomgyu was mated, everything would have to stop. There could be no more late night walks. The touches and glances would have to stop. They would have to pretend that what they had, the secret that they didn’t even talk about, didn’t exist.</p><p>“I know you’re not thrilled about getting mated,” Taehyun said. “But I’m surprised you’re so relaxed about this. Even I find it concerning that a messenger hasn’t arrived yet.”</p><p>“I am concerned, I suppose,” Beomgyu said. “I hope Choi Yeonjun is all right. He might have gotten attacked on his trip to the capital. Something terrible could have happened.”</p><p>“That’s unsettling.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“You’re talking about the possibility that he was attacked, but you don’t sound that worried,” Taehyun said. “What’s going on with you?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Beomgyu asked. “Nothing’s going on with me. I’m the same as always.”</p><p>Taehyun squinted as he stared at Beomgyu’s face, like he was trying to look deep into his soul. Beomgyu shifted his weight slightly, trying his best to keep eye contact with Taehyun and not look away. He didn’t have anything to hide, but he felt like looking elsewhere would make Taehyun suspicious.</p><p>“You’ve been acting differently, the past few weeks,” Taehyun said. “I just don’t know how. I’ll find out though.”</p><p>“All right,” Beomgyu said, trying to act unfazed. “Good luck. I have no idea what you’re talking about though.”</p><p>Of course he knew what Taehyun was talking about. “The past few weeks” was the only clue he needed. Being around Soobin was changing him and his best friend was noticing the changes. Beomgyu used to be rebellious in small ways. He talked during his lessons, wandered off when he was out with his group of guards, sometimes he talked informally to his brother in front of important guests. Beomgyu had never forgotten his duties though. He took his position as the grand prince seriously. The past few weeks had changed him though. He was starting to have thoughts of running away.</p><p>They finished their breakfast and then left the dining hall. Soobin and the rest of his guards were standing outside, waiting for him. Most days, Beomgyu had lessons to attend, but his mother had cancelled them all for the day. She wanted his attention to be on Yeonjun and nothing else.</p><p>“Do you want to go on a walk with me?” Beomgyu asked Taehyun. “We can just stroll through the gardens. I don’t think they’ll let me outside the palace grounds while we wait for Alpha Yeonjun to arrive.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me,” Taehyun said. “The closer I am to you, the easier it’ll be to observe you.”</p><p>“You’re so annoying,” Beomgyu said. “Nothing is wrong with me. I’m the same as I’ve always been.”</p><p>The more he tried to justify himself to Taehyun, the weaker he sounded, even to his own ears. Growing up, he had always loved listening to fairytales, especially ones with romantic endings. In those stories, omegas always seemed to change when they fell in love. They became prettier, kinder, and even more desirable. He couldn’t remember how many stories ended with the omega being attacked by an evil alpha who was obsessed with the omega, only for the hero alpha to save them. Beomgyu wondered if he was changing like the omegas in the stories did when they fell in love.</p><p> He thought back to that morning, when he had been sitting in front of his mirror, staring at his reflection as Migyong braided his hair. Was he more beautiful than before? Was his hair silkier? Did his skin seem to glow now? It sounded ridiculous, but he almost wanted it to be true. Maybe if he were even more beautiful, Soobin would find it harder to hold back.</p><p>Beomgyu looked over his shoulder as they walked onto the palace grounds. Soobin was walking with the other guards. His eyes had been locked on Beomgyu’s back, so when he turned to look at him, their eyes easily met. Soobin flushed and Beomgyu couldn’t help but grin. It made him feel powerful, knowing that just a glance could make Soobin so flustered.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Taehyun asked, watching him closely. “See, you are acting strangely.”</p><p>“I am not,” Beomgyu said. “Am I not allowed to smile?”</p><p>“You’re not allowed to smile about nothing,” Taehyun said. He pressed up against Beomgyu’s side and linked their arms together before speaking in a low voice. “Is there another alpha?”</p><p>“What?” Beomgyu said. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You don’t seem to care about Choi Yeonjun’s mysterious absence,” Taehyun said. “Is it because you know what’s happened to him?”</p><p>“Taehyun, you’re not making any sense.”</p><p>“Have you gotten involved with another alpha, that’s what I’m asking,” Taehyun said. “One who’s disposed of Choi Yeonjun?”</p><p>It was such an absurd question and Taehyun was asking it so seriously that Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I’m always serious,” Taehyun said. “You can tell me the truth, hyung. Is there someone else?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “How could there be someone else? I never leave the palace. When I do leave, I’m surrounded by guards, preventing anyone from even looking at me. I don’t have any sort of secret relationship.”</p><p>His words weren’t a total lie, so he didn’t feel guilty for speaking them. What he had with Soobin was unspoken and practically nonexistent. It definitely hadn’t progressed to the point that Soobin would go out of his way to prevent Choi Yeonjun from coming to the palace.</p><p>“All right,” Taehyun said. “I believe you.” They walked for a few more minutes in silence. Neither of them was paying much attention to the rows of colorful flowers or the still water of the ponds. “You can tell me anything, hyung. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Of course I know that, Taehyunie,” Beomgyu said. “You’re my best friend. I trust you completely.”</p><p>One day he would tell Taehyun the truth. He would tell him all about how his heart raced when he saw Soobin. How the two had snuck out together late at night while everyone else was asleep. Beomgyu would go into detail about Soobin’s shy smile and the dimples in his cheeks and how when he looked at Beomgyu, it was as if time had stopped. Those stories would have to wait for another day though.</p><p>The rest of the day passed by like any other. As far as Beomgyu knew, his brother never received a messenger from Yeonjun. During dinner that night, he said he would send for one himself, to get an answer for Yeonjun’s absence. Their mother assured them both that it had to be an honest mistake. They had gotten the dates mixed up or Yeonjun had fallen ill and couldn’t make the journey. The excuses seemed plausible, but Beomgyu could tell that Byungwoo didn’t care what excuses were made. He was agitated in a way Beomgyu had never seen before.</p><p>After dinner, Beomgyu asked to be brought back to his room. Most nights he would sit with his mother, and Byungwoo if he had the time. He would play the gayageum for them. Sometimes they would even go outside and play tuho if the weather was nice. Tonight, he wanted to be alone and his mother didn’t even question it. She must have assumed that he was upset over Yeonjun’s absence.</p><p>“You don’t have to go to bed so early,” Migyong said as she helped him undress. It was always a relief, changing out of the heavy clothes he wore during the day and into something lighter. “We can go on a walk together.”</p><p>“I already went on a walk with Taehyun today,” Beomgyu said. “I just want to sleep, ahjumma.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s what you truly want to do,” she said. “I know you’re disappointed. Today didn’t go how any of us planned it to. I’m sure tomorrow he’ll show up with a good excuse and long apology.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will too.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure of that at all actually. Beomgyu hadn’t wanted him to show up, but now that Yeonjun really was absent, he couldn’t feel any relief. His dread had simply been postponed, not eradicated.</p><p>Once Migyong left him alone, he sat down on his bed. His hair was damp from his bath and his skin was giving off the sweet scent of roses. Migyong had added the flowers to his bath water in an attempt to lift his mood. He didn’t think it had worked, but he always appreciated the effort that she put in for him.</p><p>Despite what he told his family and Migyong, Beomgyu wasn’t tired at all. He looked around his room for a distraction and his eyes settled on his gayageum. It had been a while since he had practiced, since his mother wanted him to prioritize his calligraphy and philosophy lessons.</p><p>Beomgyu picked up the instrument and then laid it across his lap, plucking at the strings absentmindedly. He had always liked the sound of the gayageum. It was delicate, but at the same time the tone could be deep and almost unsettling. Beomgyu had been surprised when his mother suggested he start learning the instrument. Plenty of women and omegas knew how to play it, but something about it felt aggressive to him. He supposed she thought he might need a productive way to relieve some of his frustrations.</p><p>It was easy to lose track of time while he played. Beomgyu was a perfectionist, so when he missed a note, instead of playing to the end of the song anyway, he would start it from the beginning. His fingers were sore and he knew that callouses would form by the morning. Migyong was sure to fuss over him, but he didn’t regret it. Playing always seemed to calm him down and he found it particularly useful after such a strange day.</p><p>Once he was done, he got to his feet. Usually he had a light snack after dinner, but since he had come straight to his room, he hadn’t gotten to chance to have one. Beomgyu opened the door to his bedroom, only to be met with Soobin’s broad back.</p><p>“Good evening,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin turned around to look at him. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly, like he wanted to smile. His eyes fell downward and then immediately went back up to look at the ceiling. It was only then that Beomgyu realized he should have put a robe on before opening the door.</p><p>To save himself some modesty, Beomgyu shut the door again just enough so that he could still poke his head out. On the other side of the hall was another guard.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he said to the guard. “Could you go to the kitchen and get me a snack? Something light. I’m not too picky.”</p><p>He could tell that the guard wasn’t happy to have been appointed the task. Beomgyu imagined he was wondering why Soobin hadn’t been asked to do it.</p><p>“Soobin-ssi is still new,” Beomgyu said, answering the guard’s unasked question. “I’m very hungry and I don’t want to wait for my food, in case Soobin-ssi gets lost.”</p><p>Those words seemed to help brighten the guard’s mood. He bowed deeply to Beomgyu before walking away, leaving Soobin as the only guard outside his room.</p><p>“Come inside,” Beomgyu said, sliding the door open more. He grabbed Soobin’s sleeve and tugged. “We’ve barely spoken all day.”</p><p>“We barely speak most days,” Soobin said. He sounded like he was protesting, but he entered Beomgyu’s room without complaint. “Everything we say to each other is heard by someone else.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “That’s why I wanted to pull you aside now, even for a moment. I want to ask you about what you said earlier today. About the omega that you like. The one you’re always thinking about. The omega who’s made you feel like you’ve been woken up.”</p><p>“You really remembered everything that I said, Daegam?” Soobin said.</p><p>“I did,” Beomgyu said. “Can you just call me Beomgyu? We’re alone now. No one can hear you.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know if I can,” Soobin said. “That feels like crossing a line.”</p><p>“We’ve already crossed several lines,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t think one more will make much of a difference.”</p><p>Soobin turned around, showing his back to Beomgyu. One of his hands went to the top of his head. Beomgyu could tell that he was tense. This was a dangerous game they were playing. They hadn’t even touched each other, but the conversation they were having was enough to have Soobin punished.</p><p>“Just tell me I’m the omega you were talking about,” Beomgyu said. “I know that I am. I’d be surprised if another omega made you climb a tree.”</p><p>“Then you already know.”</p><p>“Yes, but I want to hear you say it,” Beomgyu said. “Tell me. I want to hear about all the times you’ve thought of me instead of sleeping.”</p><p>“Why?” Soobin asked. “Do you really have that much of an ego?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “At least, I don’t think I do. I suppose I just want to hear the alpha I want tell me how much he wants me too.”</p><p>He didn’t respond right away. Soobin turned around so that they were facing each other once more. Beomgyu’s bedroom was one of the largest ones in the palace. There was plenty of room for his wardrobe, bed, desk, and even a table to have tea at. He had never felt like there wasn’t enough space for him. Looking at Soobin like this, Beomgyu felt vulnerable and small. The walls of the room seemed to be moving on their own, closing in on him.</p><p>“Daegam,” Soobin said, stepping toward him. “Of course it’s you. You’re the omega I’m always thinking of, but we can’t do this.”</p><p>“We <em>shouldn’t </em>do this,” Beomgyu said. “But we <em>can </em>do it. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“That’s a very fine line, Daegam.”</p><p>“It’s one I’m willing to cross,” he said, “with you.”</p><p>Beomgyu placed his hands on Soobin’s chest and looked up at him. His expression was strange; it was different from any other look Soobin had ever given him. It was dark and almost dangerous. Soobin seemed to be holding himself back.</p><p>“My shift just started,” Soobin said. “The drug from yesterday is wearing off. I need to–”</p><p>“My heat was last week,” Beomgyu said. “Do you know who I thought of?”</p><p>“We can’t–”</p><p>“You,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve never thought of anyone before. There’s never been anyone I wanted to think about. But last week, while I was alone in this room, you were all I could think of while I touched my–”</p><p>Soobin took his face in his large hands and then pressed their mouths together. Beomgyu moaned, curling his fingers in the fabric of Soobin’s hanbok. It was a messy kiss. Their teeth clacked together and it was a bit wetter than Beomgyu expected, but he didn’t care. He loved the urgency of Soobin’s mouth and the warmth from his body. Beomgyu wanted to melt into him and then never leave.</p><p>Before Beomgyu could try to improve his technique in anyway, Soobin quickly pulled away. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving, but Beomgyu could only focus on his dark eyes. He had done that. Beomgyu had made Soobin full of desire for him and him alone.</p><p>“I need to go back outside,” he said. “The other guard should be back soon. Goodnight, Daegam.”</p><p>Once Soobin exited the room and the door shut behind him, Beomgyu collapsed onto the floor. His legs were so weak that standing again seemed impossible. He pressed his fingers to his lips. They felt like they were on fire.</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>When Beomgyu opened his eyes, he saw the soft glow of a laptop screen and heard the sound of fingers quickly typing on keys. He let his eyes adjust to the light. Taehyun was next to him in his bed, biting down on his lower lip as he typed. Beomgyu could still feel the phantom kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Did you kiss me?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>Taehyun stopped typing. He slowly turned his head to look at him. Beomgyu had never seen him so insulted.</p><p>“Are you still dreaming?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I’m awake. I feel like someone kissed me.”</p><p>“Well it wasn’t me,” Taehyun said. “I’ve been awake for almost an hour now and no one has come in here either. You were probably just making out with Yeonjun-hyung in your dream.”</p><p>“Right,” Beomgyu said. “That makes sense.”</p><p>It made sense, but it wasn’t true. Yeonjun’s name had been mentioned plenty of times in his dream. He had never appeared though. Another alpha had kissed him, passionately and desperately. Beomgyu could still picture the dark look in Soobin’s eyes. It sent a wave of arousal through him. The feeling was soon followed by shame. He had a perfect boyfriend and yet he was having romantic dreams about an alpha who didn’t even exist.</p><p>“What are you working on?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“A paper for my Women in Music class,” Taehyun said. “My professor wants it emailed to her by midnight, but I want to finish it now. I have plans with Kai today.”</p><p>“‘Plans,’” Beomgyu said. “You mean a date.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Taehyun said. “The last one was fun, so I’ve decided to go on another one with him. That’s how these things work.”</p><p>“I think you found the last one more than fun,” Beomgyu said. “You called me crying when you got home. Taehyunie, you cried over a stuffed animal.”</p><p>“I didn’t cry because of the stuffed animal,” Taehyun said. “I cried because he spent over an hour and all of his money playing that stupid Ring Toss game so that he could win me a giant stuffed squirrel. He had a very earnest look on his face. I was touched.”</p><p>“You are so full of shit.”</p><p>“Hyung, it would be very easy for me to smother you with one of your own pillows,” Taehyun said. “You have no upper body strength. I could easily overpower you.”</p><p>“Have I told you lately that you’re terrifying?”</p><p>“No, but I appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>It was a Saturday morning and Taehyun had spent the night. They did this often when they were in high school, but ever since they graduated, their sleepovers had become less frequent. Beomgyu had worried that they were growing apart, but he wasn’t so worried anymore. They would always be close. His friendship with Taehyun was one thing in his life he didn’t have to worry about.</p><p>“I’m having dinner with Yeonjun-hyung tonight,” Beomgyu said. “I think tonight’s the night.”</p><p>“Remember to use protection.”</p><p>“Not <em>that </em>night,” Beomgyu said, hitting Taehyun’s arm. His typing didn’t even falter. “I think he’s going to give me my courting collar tonight. I already saw it coming. He brought a measuring tape to our last date.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly subtle,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “That’s why I like him so much though. He’s always so open about how he feels. He doesn’t play any games with me. He’s honest and he tells me what he wants and he wants me.”</p><p>Taehyun finally stopped typing. He looked at Beomgyu with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, hyung,” he said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Beomgyu said. “I’m happy for you too, by the way. Kai is kind of weird, but he obviously makes you really happy.”</p><p>Beomgyu always imagined they would begin dating when they started university. They had both agreed not to do it in high school. Beomgyu had been tempted, but Taehyun’s voice of reason was enough for him to turn down any offers he received. He was glad they had waited. Taehyun told him that Kai had never dated anyone either, so they were figuring things out together. Beomgyu knew that Yeonjun had experience, but he never made him feel stupid or immature for not being experienced himself.</p><p>“I’m almost finished,” Taehyun said, saving his document before closing the laptop. “I can write the conclusion and edit it after we eat breakfast. I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>“Let’s eat then,” Beomgyu said. “I’m craving cereal.”</p><p>“Cereal?” Taehyun said. “That’s a weird thing to crave.”</p><p>“Don’t judge me.”</p><p>“Too late.”</p><p>They made their way to the kitchen, not even bothering to brush their hair and make themselves look presentable. It was only breakfast and Taehyun knew his family so well that he felt comfortable around them with his bedhead. Byungwoo was in the kitchen, surprisingly, drinking a cup of black coffee and looking at his laptop.</p><p>“Who is this stranger in my kitchen?” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Very funny,” Byungwoo said. “Even the CEO can take a day off every now and then.”</p><p>“Really?” Beomgyu said. “I never would have guessed. You work so much, sometimes I forget you still live with us.”</p><p>“Why do you still live here?” Taehyun asked, getting out two bowls while Beomgyu grabbed the cereal and milk. “If I were your age, I’d want to live on my own.”</p><p>“Eomma gets nervous whenever she doesn’t see me for a while,” Byungwoo said. “Ever since our father passed away, she likes to keep us in sight. I work so much that I’m rarely home during the day. If I lived somewhere else, she would never see me.” He looked up at them, taking his eyes away from his laptop. “Can you get me a bowl too?”</p><p>“You haven’t eaten anything yet?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I only had the energy to make a pot of coffee before I started checking my email,” he said.</p><p>“We have a cook.”</p><p>“I sent her home,” Byungwoo said. “She probably needs a day off too.”</p><p>Taehyun poured cereal into three bowls, placing them on the table along with the milk carton. Beomgyu grabbed a mug and filled it halfway with coffee before dumping a few spoons of sugar into it as well. Once he was seated at the table, he filled the rest of the mug with milk. He looked up to see his brother watching him with a fond smile on his face.</p><p>“What kind of emails are you looking over?” Taehyun asked.</p><p>“Ones that would only bore you, I’m sure,” Byungwoo said. “Well, I actually received one interesting one today. It’s a family matter though. I’ll need to tell Beomgyu when we’re alone.”</p><p>“A family matter?” Beomgyu said. “Is it something serious?”</p><p>“No, not in the way you’re thinking,” Byungwoo said. “No one is sick. We’re not bankrupt. It’s nothing major, but it is something you should take seriously.”</p><p>That was enough to worry Beomgyu. He didn’t always see eye-to-eye with his brother when it came to what they considered to be serious. Something miniscule to Beomgyu could be a big deal to his brother, who then would become frustrated with him when he didn’t take it seriously.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that now,” Byungwoo said. He must have noticed the panicked look on Beomgyu’s face. “Eat your breakfast.”</p><p>He found it difficult to enjoy his food after that. Byungwoo went back to his laptop, ignoring Beomgyu and Taehyun. He tried to talk with Taehyun, asking him questions about his date with Kai. His mind kept going back to his dream though. The version of himself there, a person who looked like him and acted like him, who he had no control over, wasn’t making the smartest choices. Beomgyu knew there would be consequences for him since he was in love with one of his guards. Maybe that was why he was so anxious around his brother. His dream self was doing something wrong and those dreams felt so real that his worries had seeped into his real life.</p><p>Taehyun had initially planned on staying for a bit longer after breakfast, but he gathered his things and left soon after. When Beomgyu walked him to the front door, Taehyun squeezed his hands and told him not to worry. Whatever Byungwoo needed to tell him most likely wasn’t that big of a deal and he was panicking over nothing.</p><p>After Taehyun left, Beomgyu went back to his room to get dressed. He wasn’t meeting Yeonjun until later in the evening, so he had plenty of time to kill until then. Beomgyu was checking his own emails, making sure he hadn’t missed anything important, when there was a knock on his door.</p><p>“Come in,” he said.</p><p>Byungwoo came inside. He smiled at him and then walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of Beomgyu’s bed.</p><p>“Is it time for you to tell me the thing that I should take seriously?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“It is,” Byungwoo said. “I know I haven’t been around lately. We haven’t had the chance to talk in a long time. How’s school?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Beomgyu said. “I finished my first year. I’m about to start my second. I’m enjoying it.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Byungwoo said. “I’m not here to talk about school though.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you were,” Beomgyu said. “Hyung, what’s going on?”</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Whatever he had to say seemed complicated. Byungwoo had always been good with his words. If he was spending this long thinking of the best way to say something, he knew it would make Beomgyu upset.</p><p>“I haven’t met your boyfriend yet,” Byungwoo said. “Not recently, anyway. I saw him a few times when he was a kid. I know Eomma really likes him. He’s from a good family. He seems nice.”</p><p>“He is nice,” Beomgyu said. “I like him a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” He sighed again. “I don’t think he’s right for you.”</p><p>“Why?” Beomgyu asked. “You just said that you haven’t met him. How could you possibly…” He didn’t have to finish his question. “You said you got an interesting email. Did you order a background check? Did you hire a private detective to look into him?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gyu,” he said. “You’re my little brother. I’d give you the world if I could. Did you really think I wasn’t going to look into your first boyfriend? I wanted to know what kind of alpha he is and I wasn’t impressed by what I found.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt sick to his stomach. He hated that his brother had investigated Yeonjun. What he hated more was that he wasn’t even surprised. Byungwoo had always been known as someone who took his time and was very thorough. He never went into any situation without a plan. Beomgyu should have seen this coming.</p><p>“He’s a total player, Gyu,” Byungwoo said. He took Beomgyu’s silence as permission to share what he had found out. “He dated multiple people in high school. Honestly, I can excuse that. High school kids are immature. He went to school in the States, so I’m sure he wasn’t planning on getting involved in anything serious. What I can’t excuse is his behavior after returning to Korea.”</p><p>He wanted to ask. Beomgyu wanted to ask what kind of behavior was inexcusable, but he didn’t allow himself to say anything. Byungwoo would tell him even if he didn’t say a single word.</p><p>“He messed around a lot in the military,” Byungwoo said. “For the last six months of his service, he was actually in a relationship.”</p><p>“So?” Beomgyu said, finally finding the will to speak. “What’s wrong with–”</p><p>“His partner was an alpha,” Byungwoo said. “Actually, most of his partners have been alphas, even when he was in high school. He’s barely shown any interest in omegas.”</p><p>Beomgyu would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised by that news. Yeonjun never went into detail about the people he dated before, but he always assumed he had dated other omegas. A few betas wouldn’t surprise him either. Mostly alphas wasn’t what he expected to hear.</p><p>“I’m not prejudiced or anything like that,” Byungwoo continued. “I don’t care who he’s attracted to. He’s dating my brother though. I want you to be with an alpha who’s attracted to you, who – and I know you’re going to hate hearing me say this, but it’s important. You should be with someone who can take care of all of your needs. An omega shouldn’t be with an alpha who needs another alpha to be satisfied.”</p><p>He stood up from his bed, wrapping his arms around himself. The simple motion wasn’t very useful, but it made Beomgyu feel less vulnerable. Byungwoo was right, he did hate hearing his brother talk about things like his “needs.”</p><p>“You don’t know him,” Beomgyu said. “He likes me a lot. He’s not faking it either. I know that he cares about me.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Byungwoo said. “You’re so loveable, everyone who gets the chance to know you will come to care about you. I’m sure he could be a good friend to you. I just don’t think it’s in your best interest to continue on with a romantic relationship with him.”</p><p>Byungwoo stood up and put his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders. His smile was close-mouthed and pitying and Beomgyu hated looking at it.</p><p>“I can’t force you to make a decision like this,” he said. “I only wanted to make sure you truly know the person who you’re choosing to get involved with.”</p><p>“I do know him,” Beomgyu said. “I know him much better than some investigator you hired to look into his past.”</p><p>“I can understand why you’re upset–”</p><p>“Can you please go?” Beomgyu asked. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore. Not about this.”</p><p>His tone left no room for Byungwoo to argue, but Beomgyu knew that he would if he wanted to really push the issue. It seemed that today he was content to drop it for now. He nodded, putting his hands up in surrender before leaving Beomgyu’s bedroom.</p><p>Once the door was closed, Beomgyu fell back onto his bed. He had tried to keep it together in front of his brother, but he had never felt more confused. If Yeonjun had been with alphas before, that didn’t matter to him. As long as he liked Beomgyu and found him attractive, he didn’t care who Yeonjun had been with before. What bothered him was how secretive Yeonjun kept his past dating life. Beomgyu had told him every little detail of his inexperience. Yeonjun hadn’t opened up to him much though. He supposed he knew why now.</p><p>Beomgyu thought back to all of their conversations, wondering if he had ever done something to make Yeonjun feel like he couldn’t open up to him. Nothing came to mind though.</p><p>He was meeting Yeonjun for dinner, so Beomgyu had plenty of time to himself before then. All of his homework was done, but there were a few long-term projects that he could get started on. He decided to play his guitar instead, working on a new composition that wasn’t anywhere close to being finished. As he played, his mind wandered back to his dream and to Soobin. The dreams were consistent enough that Beomgyu had already looked through all of his former classmates, looking for a Choi Soobin. He couldn’t find one though. Beomgyu even looked up his name on Naver to see if he were a celebrity that Beomgyu had seen on television once. That didn’t work either.</p><p>When it came time for him to start getting ready, Beomgyu had attempted three new songs and decided they were all terrible. He scrapped each one and then put his guitar back on its stand in the corner of his room. Beomgyu went to his closet, looking at his clothes with his hands on his hips. Tonight was a special night. He was almost positive that Yeonjun would present him with a courting collar. It was a big step in their relationship and he wanted to look nice.</p><p>Summer was arriving soon, but that didn’t stop Beomgyu from grabbing a soft V-neck sweater. It was white and showed off his neck completely. He usually wore a shirt under it because it made him feel a bit self-conscious, but he decided to wear it without a shirt tonight. After choosing a pair of fitted pants and his most broken-in pair of dress shoes, he was satisfied. It was simple and casual enough. Beomgyu didn’t need to wear a suit just because tonight felt special.</p><p>He styled his hair to the best of his abilities, but it was humid today so he knew it would be frizzy the moment he stepped outside, no matter what he did to it. Beomgyu went to his small jewelry collection, wondering how much was too much. He didn’t dress up for their dates usually, but now felt like a good time to start. Beomgyu kept it simple with a pair of small star-shaped earrings. He looked at himself in his mirror, tilting his head from one side to the other. Suddenly, the image of him from his dreams, looking at himself in the mirror the morning he was meant to meet Yeonjun, flashed in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to erase the image.</p><p>His phone started to vibrate from its spot on his bed and he went to pick it up. Yeonjun was calling him.</p><p>“Hi,” Beomgyu said. “I just finished getting ready.”</p><p>“That’s good to know,” Yeonjun said. “I’m parked in front of your house. I’m going to come to the door. I want to introduce myself to your mother and brother.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Beomgyu said quickly.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“My mom isn’t home,” Beomgyu said. “She’s out of town on a trip with her friends. My brother is here, but he’s in a bad mood. He can be kind of a jerk when he’s like this. I don’t want you to meet him now.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yeonjun asked. “You know I have a special talent of making grumpy alphas open up to me. I’m sure I could at least get him to act polite.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Beomgyu said. “Actually, you really shouldn’t. You have all of the time in the world to meet him. I don’t want it to be tonight.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re sure,” Yeonjun said. “I’ll stay in my car then. Meet me out here in a few minutes?”</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He ended the call and then looked at his reflection once more. Beomgyu went to a small box on top of his vanity. It contained some makeup that his mother had bought for him on his birthday. He had never used any of it, but he was compelled to try it anyway. Some male omegas totally embraced their femininity while some were as masculine as possible. Beomgyu used to think he was right in the middle, but lately he liked the idea of slowly inching more toward the feminine side. There wasn’t much that he knew how to do, so he settled for a light dusting of a rosy blush and a few swipes of a clear lip gloss that tasted like raspberries. It was simple, but if someone paid close enough attention, they would be able to tell that he was wearing makeup.</p><p>“I’m heading out,” Beomgyu said as he left his bedroom and went straight to the front door. Byungwoo was in the living room, watching TV. “I’ll be back later tonight.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Byungwoo said. “Remember what I told you.”</p><p>“As if I could forget,” Beomgyu said under his breath.</p><p>Before Byungwoo could rope him into another uncomfortable conversation, Beomgyu left the house. Yeonjun’s car was parked outside with the engine still on. He opened the passenger door and slid inside.</p><p>“You look nice,” Yeonjun said as Beomgyu buckled his seatbelt. “Really nice, actually. Look at me.”</p><p>Beomgyu glanced up at him. He was glad to see that he wasn’t the only one who had dressed up. They seemed to have connected on some kind of wavelength, since Yeonjun was also wearing a nice sweater.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Yeonjun said softly. He reached forward, cradling Beomgyu’s jaw in his hand before bringing their mouths together. The kiss was soft and chaste at first, but Yeonjun quickly deepened it. “Mm, is that strawberry?”</p><p>“Raspberry,” Beomgyu said, giggling against his lips. “Is that all right?”</p><p>“More than all right,” Yeonjun said. “I love that you got all pretty for me tonight.”</p><p>“Who says I got pretty for you?” Beomgyu asked, leaning back against his seat. “I could have done this for myself.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s the case, then I fully support you doing things just for yourself more often.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but laugh, feeling totally at ease. Byungwoo’s assumptions were wrong. Even if Yeonjun had been with alphas before, even if he had a preference for alphas, that didn’t mean he wasn’t attracted to Beomgyu. The way he acted when they were together was proof enough for him.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Beomgyu asked as Yeonjun drove.</p><p>“Back to my place,” Yeonjun said. “I’m going to cook you a very mediocre dinner. Then we’re going to make out on my couch. That’s all I have planned so far.”</p><p>“That sounds great.”</p><p>“Really?” Yeonjun said. “You’re not just saying that to be nice?”</p><p>“Hyung, when have I ever said something just to be nice?”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>The drive to Yeonjun’s apartment was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was the kind of quiet that Beomgyu loved. Neither one of them felt the need to fill it with words. They were comfortable enough with each other to be able to enjoy the silence.</p><p>Beomgyu hadn’t been to Yeonjun’s apartment before. It felt like going there would be the beginning of the final steps to truly solidifying their relationship. He wasn’t nervous to be there alone with Yeonjun. Beomgyu knew that nothing bad would happen to him. What he felt were excited nerves more than anything.</p><p>Yeonjun parked his car in his building’s parking garage and then led him to the elevator leading to the lobby. He lived in one of the nicer buildings in Seoul, not to Beomgyu’s surprise at all. They both came from wealthy families, it was expected that Yeonjun’s parents had given him a nice place to live.</p><p>“I haven’t really gotten the chance to decorate much,” Yeonjun said, punching in his key code once they were outside his door. “So, you shouldn’t expect anything spectacular.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He followed him inside and then took off his shoes before putting on a pair of slippers that Yeonjun had sat out for guests. Beomgyu looked around as they walked further inside. A row of floor to ceiling windows made up an entire wall. There was a large television and an expensive-looking leather couch with matching armchairs. His kitchen wasn’t separated by any walls, so it flowed into the living room. It was fitted with stainless steel appliances and marble countertops. Beomgyu wasn’t surprised by any of it. It looked a lot like the apartments Byungwoo had looked at before their father passed away and he decided to keep living at home.</p><p>“It’s nice,” Beomgyu said. “Not very homey though.”</p><p>“I know,” Yeonjun said. He opened up one of his kitchen cabinets and Beomgyu looked over his shoulder to see that it was nearly empty. “I need to buy more… art or something. Put up more photos. Maybe adopt a cat.”</p><p>“What about a dog?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“They’re too high maintenance,” he said. “I’m not here very often. A cat can stay by itself for longer.”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>Beomgyu hoisted himself up onto the kitchen island, watching as Yeonjun grabbed a few ingredients from the refrigerator. Once he turned around to look at him, he grinned.</p><p>“You could help me, you know,” Yeonjun said. “I wouldn’t mind having a sous chef.”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Beomgyu said. “You said you were going to cook for me. I want to watch.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Yeonjun said. He stood in front of Beomgyu, placing his hands on his thighs and then kissing him. “I don’t mind having something pretty to look at while I work.”</p><p>Yeonjun wasn’t a natural chef in the kitchen. He spilled olive oil on the counter and the water he was boiling for pasta boiled over onto the stovetop. Beomgyu tried to keep his laughter to himself, but after Yeonjun dumped half of a container of red pepper flakes into the pasta on accident, he couldn’t keep it together anymore.</p><p>“That…” Yeonjun said, looking at the small mountain of pepper flakes in the pot. “That was not what I wanted to do.”</p><p>He spooned them out as best as he could, but Beomgyu could tell that by the time he finished, there were still too many in the dish. Yeonjun carried on though, plating up the pasta and even toasting two pieces of bread as well. Beomgyu made a face at him when he started to put together a side salad, but Yeonjun insisted that he eat his greens.</p><p>When they were finally sat down at Yeonjun’s table, Beomgyu continued to watch him. He hurried around the kitchen, opening every drawer until he found a lighter to light the candles. After sitting down, he shot back up again, this time opening up different cabinets.</p><p>“What are you looking for now?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Wine glasses,” he said. “Do you drink?” He opened up another cabinet, this time shouting in elation once he found the glasses. “I forgot to ask if you drink.”</p><p>“Not often,” Beomgyu said. He was old enough to drink legally now, but he had been doing it for a few years. Not in any exciting settings. His mother always encouraged him to have a glass of wine whenever she hosted a dinner party. “It sounds nice tonight though.”</p><p>“Good,” Yeonjun said. He brought the glasses and a bottle of white wine back to the table. Then he immediately turned around again. “Bottle opener. I need a bottle opener. That would be useful.”</p><p>It was then at that moment that Beomgyu realized that Yeonjun was the nervous one. At first he had just assumed that Yeonjun wasn’t a good cook and that his clumsiness was out of inexperience. Now as he watched him open the wine bottle with shaking hands, Beomgyu could tell how nervous he was.</p><p>Yeonjun poured wine for them without incident, but once he sat down, Beomgyu could see his hand shaking. He suddenly remembered a moment from his dreams. Soobin had said he was bold. He supposed now was a good time to be bold.</p><p>Beomgyu walked around the table, sitting down on Yeonjun’s lap while taking his face into his hands and kissing him slowly. This was something they were both used to. It was comfortable and safe and everything that Beomgyu loved. Yeonjun placed his hands on the small of his back, holding him in place.</p><p>“Thank you, hyung,” Beomgyu said once they parted. “I appreciate all the trouble you’ve gone through, but I think we both know there’s too many pepper flakes in the sauce. I don’t mind spicy food, but I think that’ll just be painful. The garlic bread looks good, but I don’t want to eat just bread and a salad.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s shoulders dropped and Beomgyu could tell he was disappointed. He kissed him again, hoping it would ease some of his worries.</p><p>“I can order something,” Yeonjun said. “There’s this nice Italian place close by that I–”</p><p>“Jajangmyeon,” Beomgyu said. “I want to eat jajangmyeon.”</p><p>“Do you think that would go well with the chardonnay?”</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out.”</p><p>They ended up eating takeout on Yeonjun’s couch, curled up together while a variety show played on the TV. It was a perfect night in Beomgyu’s eyes. Once they finished eating, he leaned against him, sinking into Yeonjun’s embrace.</p><p>“Next time, I’m going to nail it,” Yeonjun said. “It’ll be the best dinner you’ve ever had.”</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Beomgyu said. His eyes were focused on the television, but he didn’t feel like he was actually watching it. All night he had been able to not think about what his brother had told him, but now it was the only thing he had on his mind. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“You can ask me anything.”</p><p>“Um, you’ve told me that you’ve been with other people before,” Beomgyu said. “I guess I’m just curious, I’ve been wondering if you’ve been in a serious relationship. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. You can pretend like I didn’t even ask.”</p><p>He could feel Yeonjun’s arms stiffen around him, but they relaxed soon after. Beomgyu was about to assume that Yeonjun was pretending like he hadn’t asked, when he started to speak.</p><p>“I’ve dated a good amount of people,” Yeonjun said. “Most of it was casual, but I did have one serious relationship. We met when we were in the military. It lasted almost seven months. We were in love, or at least I thought we were.”</p><p>“Why’d you break up?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“In the military, everyone’s equal,” he said. “It didn’t matter that my family had money. Once we were discharged though, things changed. Our dynamic felt off. We fought a lot. So, we broke up and I haven’t seen him since.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Why would you be sorry?” Yeonjun asked. “If we hadn’t broken up, then we wouldn’t be together. We’re a much better fit.”</p><p>“Because we’re both from wealthy families?”</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said, smiling. “Because we just work together. My… My ex isn’t like you.”</p><p>“What’s he like?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>“You don’t have to answer them.”</p><p>“I know,” Yeonjun said. “It feels good to talk about it. I haven’t really spoken about him to anyone. His name’s San. We got along really well sometimes, but there were moments when we were together where everything felt so… charged, aggressive. Not in a bad way. It was just intense. That’s probably what led to the arguing. And also because he, um, is also an alpha.”</p><p>Yeonjun said the last sentence quickly, like he needed to get it over with. Beomgyu wasn’t surprised by it since he already knew the truth. He didn’t act surprised either. Beomgyu got the feeling that his surprise would only make Yeonjun panic more.</p><p>“So, yeah,” Yeonjun said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier, but I’m pan. Uh, pansexual, that means I–”</p><p>“I know what it means,” Beomgyu said. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>He kissed him again and he could practically feel Yeonjun’s relief. Beomgyu couldn’t imagine how nervous he had been to tell him. He was only attracted to alphas, so he didn’t know what it was like to come out to someone.</p><p>“I should be thanking you,” Yeonjun said as their lips brushed together. “You’ve been so amazing. Not only tonight, but all the nights and days before this. I’ve really liked getting to know you. I like being with you.”</p><p>“I like being with you, too,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I actually have something for you,” Yeonjun said. “I’ve been trying to think of a good way to give it to you all night, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.”</p><p>Yeonjun stood up and left the living room, disappearing into part of the apartment that Beomgyu hadn’t gone yet. He sat on the couch as he waited and grabbed the remote from the coffee table so that he could turn off the TV.</p><p>“I made it,” Yeonjun said once he settled back down on the couch next to him. “I couldn’t find one that was perfect, so I figured making it myself would work. I’m pretty good at that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Are you complimenting yourself?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>He handed a slender black box that had a white ribbon wrapped around it. Beomgyu untied the ribbon and then placed his hand on top of the box. He knew what was inside. Yeonjun was going to officially ask to court him and he would say yes and this would be the happiest moment of his life. Beomgyu opened the box to see a collar, made out of lavender silk.</p><p>“I know it’s not a conventional color,” Yeonjun said, taking the collar out of the box. “I thought it would suit you though. I’m not sure why, if I’m being honest. I just kept coming back to lavender.” He held it in his hands, presenting it to Beomgyu. “Will you wear this for me and let me court you, Beomgyu-yah?”</p><p>Beomgyu looked from the collar then to Yeonjun’s face and then back to the collar. This was what he wanted. Yeonjun was amazing. He was happier than he had ever been, but for some reason Beomgyu felt like something was missing.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I’d love to.”</p><p>Yeonjun smiled and then unfastened the collar. He wrapped it gently around Beomgyu’s throat, securing it in place with a clasp that rested against the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wow,” he said as he pulled away. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t answer him verbally. He didn’t think he would be able to even if he knew what the right words were to say. Instead he wrapped his arms around Yeonjun, pressing up against his chest. Beomgyu didn’t know what he was feeling in that moment. He only knew that it wasn’t total and complete joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you hear about Choi Yeonjun?” a servant, just within Beomgyu’s earshot, asked.</p><p>“The alpha who was supposed to mate with the grand prince?” another servant said. “Wasn’t he meant to visit months ago?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s him,” she said. “I finally learned what happened to him. He ran away. He left a note behind the night before he was supposed to come to the palace. He said he wanted to live a life without rules and to make his own way in the world.”</p><p>“How childish,” the other servant said, scoffing. “I’m glad he didn’t become the prince’s mate. He deserves so much more than someone like that.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked away from them, tuning out their conversation. He was surprised it had taken this long for the servants at the palace to learn of what happened with Yeonjun. Word usually travelled fast.</p><p>It was autumn now and the wind had a slight chill to it. Beomgyu had never been bothered by the cold, but Migyong dressed him in thick layers every time he stepped outside. He was actually sweating a bit now as he watched his brother talk to other noblemen. They were holding an archery tournament for Byungwoo’s birthday and Beomgyu was bored out of his mind. His brother had never been very gifted at archery, but no nobleman would want to win against the king. It was obvious to Beomgyu how they were all missing the target on purpose.</p><p>“How many more tournaments until he realizes they’re all letting him win?” Beomgyu’s mother asked.</p><p>“I don’t think he’ll ever notice,” Beomgyu said. “He has a way of only seeing what he wants to see.”</p><p>“That is true,” she said. “He’s an optimist, but he’s not exactly a realist. Well, unless a situation concerns you.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“It’s been months since he took it upon himself to find a mate for you,” she said. “Apparently I can’t be trusted with the task since Choi Yeonjun ended up being such a disappointment. Byungwoo hasn’t nominated a single alpha in his place. No one is good enough for his beloved brother.”</p><p>Beomgyu wasn’t disappointed at all that his brother had taken over the search for his future mate. His mother wanted to have him mated before the year was over, but his brother wasn’t in a hurry at all. He knew one day he would have to get mated, but until that day came, Beomgyu was happy to have more time with Soobin.</p><p>He turned his head, looking at Soobin who was standing in a line with the other guards. Soobin’s eyes were focused on Byungwoo as he nocked an arrow. Beomgyu had never been taught archery since omegas were meant to study philosophy and the arts. Still, after watching tournaments like this for years, he could tell that his brother’s posture and stance was very different from the skilled marksmen who competed against him.</p><p>“He’s stopped letting me introduce him to new omegas as well,” his mother said. “He’s only met with two of them. They were both exceptionally bright, lovely young ladies. They would make good queens. He wasn’t interested though. I think he’s stunted.”</p><p>“Stunted?” Beomgyu said. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Byungwoo doesn’t like change,” she said. “He sees no problem with how things are now. Granted, I like how things are now too, but he needs to move to the next phase of his life. If he doesn’t provide an alpha heir, then your cousin’s children are next in line if something happens to Byungwoo.”</p><p>“I like that our family is just the three of us right now,” Beomgyu said. “It’s comforting.”</p><p>“It is,” she agreed. “But we can’t stay like this forever.”</p><p>Beomgyu wished that they could though. He knew that in the future his life would become more hectic. There wouldn’t be as many opportunities to have days like this, where they could all enjoy some time together. For right now, he wanted to enjoy this and take it all in, so that he wouldn’t forget a single detail.</p><p>“Is anyone going to offer me some real competition?” Byungwoo asked, looking at his competitors. Most of their arrows hadn’t hit the target at all to compensate for Byungwoo’s arrows only hitting the outside ring of the target. “I’m starting to get bored.” He looked at the line of guards, his eyes scanning over them until they landed on one. “You, young man, come here.”</p><p>Soobin pointed to his own chest, his eyes wide as he looked at Byungwoo. The guards next to him nudged him with their elbows until he took a few steps forward.</p><p>“Yes, Jeonha?” Soobin said, bending his back in a low bow and keeping his eyes on the ground. “Is there something you need?”</p><p>“How are your archery skills?” Byungwoo asked.</p><p>“Adequate, Jeonha,” Soobin said.</p><p>“That works for me,” Byungwoo said. “Someone get this man a bow and quiver of arrows. I’m going to see if he can actually make this tournament interesting.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous. He had never seen his brother talk to Soobin or even give him a second glance. There was no way anyone, especially not Byungwoo, knew the truth of his relationship with Soobin. They had been so careful the past few months. Beomgyu was sure that Byungwoo choosing Soobin out of all of the guards was a coincidence, not a targeted choice.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Byungwoo asked as Soobin took a bow that was offered to him by one of the servants. “How old are you? You look like the youngest of my brother’s guards.”</p><p>“Choi Soobin,” he said, keeping his eyes on the ground. “I’ll be 21 in two months, Jeonha.”</p><p>“You can look at me while we speak,” Byungwoo said. “Consider us equals here. We’re just friendly competitors. Why don’t I go first? Will that ease your nerves?”</p><p>“Please do what you think is best, Jeonha,” Soobin said.</p><p>He had lifted his eyes slightly, but Beomgyu could tell that he was only looking as far up as Byungwoo’s chin. All of Beomgyu’s guards had extensive training, so he didn’t doubt Soobin’s skills when it came to archery. He was sure that Soobin had picked up on the trend of the other competitors as well. They were all missing the target on purpose to make Byungwoo look good. Beomgyu was sure Soobin would do the same.</p><p>Byungwoo went first and his arrow hit closer to the bullseye than it had all day. The round of applause after he stepped away was almost deafening. Soobin went up next. He drew back his arrow and Beomgyu had just a single second to appreciate his posture and broad frame, before his arrow went flying through the air and then perfectly hit the bullseye. No one made a single sound.</p><p>That was until Beomgyu’s mother put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter. Byungwoo was staring at the target, standing perfectly still. His facial expression didn’t give away what he was thinking at all. Soobin simply looked confused, like he couldn’t figure out why everyone was so quiet.</p><p>“Well, my turn now, I suppose,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>He shot his second arrow and it hit the corner of the board, completely missing the target. Byungwoo gestured for Soobin to go again and his arrow hit the bullseye once more.</p><p>“Do it again,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>Soobin’s confusion quickly turned into panic. Byungwoo took a few steps away from him and waved with his hand, telling Soobin to shoot once more. He did, hitting another bullseye. Byungwoo sighed.</p><p>“We’re starting over,” Byungwoo said, addressing the nobleman who had all been watching in silent terror. “I expect all of you to participate using the best of your abilities. No one is allowed to let me win.” He approached Soobin and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You should compete with us as well. I appreciate you being honest with your skills.”</p><p>Beomgyu finally felt like he could breathe again. His shoulders sagged in relief and he leaned back in his chair. Next to him, his mother sighed loudly.</p><p>“That guard should have pretended to be as terrible as the rest of them,” she said. “Now we have to sit through this thing all over again. Except now Byungwoo is going to lose and embarrass himself.”</p><p>“Maybe he’ll embarrass himself so badly that he’ll never hold another one of these tournaments,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Oh,” his mother said, thinking that over. “Now that doesn’t sound bad at all.”</p><p>Despite having to watch the tournament from the beginning again, Beomgyu found this viewing to be much more enjoyable. Not only was the competition interesting now, he could watch Soobin as well. Beomgyu could tell that he was still nervous, but whenever it was his turn, his nerves seemed to melt away. And then they would quickly come back to him as soon as his turn was over. He stayed away from Byungwoo and the nobleman, keeping his distance from them. Beomgyu knew that he should be rooting for his brother, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Soobin.</p><p>“He’s handsome,” Beomgyu’s mother said. “I can see why your eye is drawn to him.”</p><p>“What?” Beomgyu said, tearing his eyes away from Soobin. “Who are you talking about?”</p><p>“Your young guard,” she said. “Choi Soobin. You can’t take your eyes off of him.”</p><p>“I don’t what you’re talking about,” Beomgyu said. “I’ve been watching Byungwoo-hyung this entire time.”</p><p>“Beomgyu, there’s nothing wrong with appreciating an attractive alpha,” she said. “I understand. I was young once too, you know.”</p><p>He didn’t see any point by insisting that she was mistaken. Clearly he had been caught. Beomgyu brought his attention back to the tournament, this time focusing solely on Byungwoo. He hated being so on edge whenever it came to Soobin. What they were doing was wrong, he knew that, but he didn’t want to stop. He loved going on late night walks with him and bringing him into his room when no other guards were around so that they could kiss. Beomgyu loved their shared glances and soft touches. He wouldn’t trade what he had with Soobin for anything else in the world.</p><p>Eventually, the tournament came to an end after the sun had set in the sky. A nobleman who Beomgyu didn’t recognize was announced the winner. He thought that Soobin would have won, but he had missed the target on his last few tries. Beomgyu could tell that he did it on purpose so that the king would lose to someone of nobility, not a guard.</p><p>“I’m sure you two had a good laugh today,” Byungwoo said after the tournament. He hadn’t placed last, but he was close to the bottom of the rankings. “Did you realize they were letting me win?”</p><p>“We’ve known for years,” their mother said, patting his cheek. “I was beginning to think you would never see the truth. I’m glad that young guard was able to bring you to your senses.”</p><p>“I’m glad that he did too,” Byungwoo said. “I’m sure all of those noblemen speak about me behind my back.”</p><p>“Well, you are the king,” she said. “People talking about you is to be expected.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Byungwoo said. He looked at Beomgyu. “So, how did I do? Were you embarrassed of me?”</p><p>“I’m always embarrassed of you, hyung,” Beomgyu said. “Today was no exception.”</p><p>Their mother laughed, delighted by Beomgyu’s blunt words. Byungwoo wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him close as they walked back to the palace. Beomgyu took a moment to appreciate how things were now. He truly didn’t like the idea of things changing. They were all so happy now. The country was at peace. Every day felt like a new and yet still familiar treasure. Beomgyu didn’t want that to change.</p><p>The feast held that night in his brother’s honor was even more elaborate than the one held last year. Beomgyu sat at his side, watching as different politicians and noblemen approached him with gifts and well wishes. Bolder men even brought their omega children with them. Most of the omegas were women, but there were a few men as well. The men seemed to interest Byungwoo just as much as the women, so not at all.</p><p>“You can’t even be bothered to give these omegas second glances, can you?” their mother said after Byungwoo dismissed the fifteenth omega of the night. “At this point I don’t care which one you choose. Just pick one before the council comes up with a plan to have you dethroned.”</p><p>“They can’t dethrone me for not finding a mate,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>“I know, but they’ll try to anyway,” she said. “Find an omega or even a female beta. Have an heir. You’ll put so many peoples’ minds at ease, including mine.”</p><p>Even though Beomgyu so desperately wished nothing would change in their family, he knew that it was only a matter of time until things did. Their mother wouldn’t stop pushing for Byungwoo to find a mate. Byungwoo would eventually find a suitable alpha for Beomgyu as well. The only reason he wanted it to happen sooner rather than later was to end the arguments between his mother and brother.</p><p>After the feast, Beomgyu was walked back to his bedroom by Byungwoo. They didn’t say anything to each other as they made their way through the halls of the palace. Beomgyu kept glancing up at him, taking note of Byungwoo’s frown that didn’t seem to want to leave his face.</p><p>“Sleep well tonight, Beomgyu-yah,” he said. “Shall I call for your maid to draw a bath and help you dress for bed?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I’m so tired after the long day. I’m going straight to bed.”</p><p>“Without bathing?” Byungwoo said, raising one of his eyebrows. “You haven’t done that since you were a child. Are you feeling rebellious?”</p><p>“Just for one night,” Beomgyu said. “Let me be rebellious and not take a bath. I’ll take one in the morning and then tomorrow evening as well.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s acceptable,” Byungwoo said. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu, pulling him against his chest. “Your scent has been strong all day. Isn’t your autumn heat due soon?”</p><p>“Not for another week,” Beomgyu said. “It’s come early before though.”</p><p>Omegas went into heat four times a year, once each season. Beomgyu envied alphas since they only went into rut once a year, usually the week of their birthday. He wished omegas bodies had been designed the same way. One heat a year sounded much more manageable than four.</p><p>“Well, if it arrives before we see each other again, I hope it’s a mild one,” Byungwoo said. “I remember when you had your first. You looked like you were in so much pain.”</p><p>“They’ve gotten weaker as I’ve gotten older,” Beomgyu said. “Eomeoni said that once I’m mated, I won’t feel any pain at all. That’s what she’s heard from other omegas, anyway. It’s not like she could know herself.”</p><p>“I hope she’s right,” Byungwoo said. “I guess that’s another reason for me to find you a suitable alpha.”</p><p>“I don’t mind my heats, hyung,” Beomgyu said. “You don’t have to rush.”</p><p>“Trust me, I won’t rush,” Byungwoo said. “I want nothing but the best for you, and finding the best takes a lot of time.”</p><p>Beomgyu wanted to tell him that he had already met the best alpha. They had always been close. Beomgyu had never found Byungwoo intimidating even though he was an alpha and the king. Byungwoo always treated him with nothing but respect and love. Maybe if he told him about Soobin he would understand.</p><p>“Goodnight, hyung,” Beomgyu said, pulling out of his embrace. There was no way he could tell him about Soobin. If he did that it would be a disaster. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>His brother stayed outside of his room until Beomgyu opened the door and went inside. Soon after he heard Byungwoo’s footsteps travel down the hall. He suddenly wanted to take a bath, despite what he had just said, but Beomgyu didn’t want to call for Migyong this late at night. Instead, he undressed himself until he was left in his underclothes. Beomgyu sat down in front of his mirror as he took off his jewelry and untied his hair from its braid.</p><p>He grabbed his comb and sectioned off part of his hair, before combing through it. His hair had been in a tight braid all day and Migyong had brushed it that morning, so there weren’t any tangles for him to work out. Beomgyu was doing it out of boredom more than anything. He had been feeling this way right before bed for a while now. When he was supposed to be sleeping, he felt restless instead.</p><p>After combing his hair and changing into the clothes he slept in, Beomgyu laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and willing sleep to come take him. He couldn’t focus though. His skin felt itchy and the blanket on top of him was too heavy. His heat was meant to arrive within a week and now, lying perfectly still, his body was all he could focus on. Beomgyu placed his hands against his cheeks and forehead. His skin wasn’t any warmer than it usually was.</p><p>Beomgyu pushed the blanket off of himself and then went to his door, sliding it open a crack. Soobin had been his nighttime guard for months now. When he first started the job, another guard was assigned with him, but now he was trusted to guard Beomgyu by himself.</p><p>“It’s still early, Daegam,” Soobin said after he opened the door. “I’m not moving from this spot for a few more hours.”</p><p>“I’m bored though,” Beomgyu said. “Don’t you want to join me inside?”</p><p>“You know that I do,” Soobin said. “I can’t though. People are still awake. If someone walked by and saw that I wasn’t at my post, the first thing they would do would be to open the door to check on you. We’d be found out.”</p><p>“I can tell them that I needed your help lifting something heavy.”</p><p>“We both know that excuse won’t work.”</p><p>“Fine,” Beomgyu said, hoping that Soobin could hear the disappointment in his voice. He wasn’t able to see his face since his back was still turned. “I just hope that I don’t fall asleep and then wake up in the morning and our opportunity has passed us by.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind if that happened,” Soobin said. “It’s important for you to be well rested.”</p><p>Sometimes he hated how cautious and considerate Soobin could be. He always thought that alphas were meant to be daring and adventurous. Those two words could never be used to describe Soobin.</p><p>Beomgyu shut the door again. He hated having to wait so long until he could have a private moment with Soobin. It made sense to wait. They had to be as careful as possible, even though nothing they did together was smart. Sometimes Beomgyu wondered if he was only involving himself with Soobin for the thrill of it. He had been so obedient all his life and now that he was breaking so many rules, he couldn’t get enough. Those thoughts never lasted in his mind for long though. Beomgyu would think of Soobin’s sweet smile and how he would listen to every single one of Beomgyu’s words, even if he did nothing but ramble. He felt like he was soaring whenever they were together.</p><p>Despite his best efforts to stay awake and stubbornly wait out the next few hours, Beomgyu fell asleep anyway. Luckily, instead of letting him sleep through the night, Soobin came into his room and sat down next to him. Beomgyu woke up to the feeling of Soobin brushing his hair out of his face, touching him gently. He opened his eyes to see Soobin looking down at him with a smile.</p><p>“I almost didn’t wake you up,” Soobin said. “You look so pretty when you sleep.”</p><p>“So, I’m ugly when I’m awake?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“No,” Soobin said, chuckling. “You’re always beautiful.”</p><p>“Good,” Beomgyu said. “That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>Soobin bent down, taking Beomgyu’s face in his hands and kissing him softly. They had come a long way since their first hurried kiss. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around his neck, pushing back against Soobin’s lips as they kissed. Every time they did this, he couldn’t imagine ever kissing someone else. He didn’t want another alpha to ever touch him like Soobin did.</p><p>“I can’t believe you didn’t let my brother win today,” Beomgyu said. “No one has ever done that before.”</p><p>“I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to win until after the event,” Soobin said. He sat down next to Beomgyu and nuzzled his nose against his neck. The touch just barely grazed Beomgyu’s skin but he couldn’t help but make a soft noise at the feeling. “My commanding officer scolded me afterward. He told me I embarrassed the king.”</p><p>“Well, you did,” Beomgyu said. “Did you not notice all the other noblemen purposely missing the target?”</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. “I was too busy watching you. I wasn’t paying attention to the tournament at all.” His hands went to Beomgyu’s waist, holding him tightly. “Why is your scent so strong tonight?”</p><p>“My heat is due soon,” Beomgyu said. “Not for a few more days though, so you won’t have to worry.”</p><p>“It’s driving me crazy,” Soobin said. He pulled away from him. “I should go to the kitchen for the suppressant drug. The effects from yesterday’s dose are already wearing off.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Beomgyu said, holding on to his arms.</p><p>“Daegam, I have to,” Soobin said. “Controlling myself around you is–”</p><p>“I don’t want you to control yourself,” Beomgyu said. “Not tonight. I want to be with you.”</p><p>This wasn’t planned at all. Beomgyu had expected to spend another night with him, exchanging soft kisses and talking. He might even play a few songs on his gayageum for Soobin. Suddenly he was filled with a sense of urgency. It was as if the more time he spent with Soobin, the weaker his control became.</p><p>“You want to…” Soobin trailed off, incapable of finishing the sentence. His cheeks were turning pink and Beomgyu was so endeared by him. “With me?”</p><p>Beomgyu would have laughed at him if he wasn’t so nervous himself.</p><p>“No,” he said quickly. “No, we don’t have to. Forget I said anything. Go to the kitchen. Take the suppressant and–”</p><p>“You actually want me to touch you?” Soobin asked.</p><p>He wasn’t totally composed, but Soobin had recovered from the shock of Beomgyu’s proposal faster than Beomgyu had.</p><p>“Have I not made that clear these past few months?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Well, I know that you like it when I kiss you,” Soobin said, “and we like spending time together, but I never imagined… Don’t you want to save yourself for your alpha? Isn’t that expected?”</p><p>“It’s expected, but it’s not what I want,” Beomgyu said. “I know I’ll have to mate with an alpha my brother chooses for me one day. I’ve accepted it, but maybe I just want to do this for myself first.” He intertwined his fingers with Soobin’s. “I spoke before thinking it over though. I just said it suddenly because I like… I like how affected you are by me when that drug isn’t suppressing your senses.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes were focused on their linked hands, but after Soobin didn’t immediately respond to him, he looked up. Soobin was looking at his face with dark eyes and an expression that he rarely saw from any alpha, not just Soobin. The drug was most likely completely out of his system now. There was nothing holding back his desires any longer.</p><p>“Come here,” Soobin said, pulling Beomgyu against his chest.</p><p>Their lips met in a kiss, but it was different from the ones they usually shared. Those kisses were soft and sweet and chaste, almost innocent. He was lowered on to his back with Soobin settled in between his legs. They had never been so close before and Beomgyu could already tell that he would quickly become addicted to the feeling of Soobin on top of him. He loved how he felt pressed against him, holding him down as they kissed. Soobin’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Beomgyu moaned, clutching the back of his shirt.</p><p>If he weren’t so determined to keep quiet, Beomgyu got the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to hold back the noises his body naturally wanted to make. Soobin kissed down his neck and he squirmed, pressing his lips together to stop a whimper. He had imagined having sex before, usually with a nameless, faceless alpha. Beomgyu knew that omegas were meant to be submissive by nature and he was no exception to that rule. He tilted his head to the side, showing his bare neck to Soobin.</p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Soobin asked. His hands had already started to pull at the tie keeping Beomgyu’s sleepshirt in place. “Are you sure that you want me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t want you to stop.”</p><p>Soobin’s resolve was just as weak as his own. They stripped each other of their clothes, awkwardly fumbling with ties and belts and straps as they tried to undress. Beomgyu thought that he would be nervous, lying naked under an alpha for the first time, but he didn’t feel that way at all. With the way Soobin was looking at him, he had never felt more beautiful.</p><p>“I love you,” Soobin said. “I want you to know that before we–”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Beomgyu said, touching his cheek.</p><p>“Are you ever going to let me finish a sentence?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I plan on interrupting all of your sentences for a very long time.”</p><p>It wasn’t true. It couldn’t possibly be true. Their relationship was doomed from the start. As soon as Beomgyu was mated, these late night meetings would end.</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Soobin said.</p><p>He kissed him again and Beomgyu brought his legs up, wrapping them around Soobin’s waist. As they kissed, Soobin moved his hips, rutting down against him. Beomgyu could feel Soobin’s cock get hard as it rubbed against his cunt. Strangely enough, he didn’t find it intimidating or scary. He only wanted to focus on what felt good tonight, not on what scared him.</p><p>“Have you done this before?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“A few times,” Soobin said, “in my imagination.” Beomgyu hit his shoulder and Soobin laughed. He snapped his hips forward again, rubbing even harder against him. Beomgyu let his head fall back and he inhaled sharply. “Good?”</p><p>“Don’t ask questions you clearly know the answer to,” Beomgyu said. He sunk his fingernails down into the skin of Soobin’s shoulders after he moved his hips again. “I don’t want you to stop.”</p><p>“I won’t,” Soobin said. “I don’t know how any alpha could.”</p><p>“You’re not just any alpha though,” Beomgyu said. “You’re Soobin. My Soobin. My alpha.”</p><p>Those words earned him another heated kiss. Soobin’s hand went down between them, to Beomgyu’s cunt where he was wet and already sensitive because of the friction from Soobin’s cock. One finger traced his folds before circling his entrance and pushing inside. It felt so different compared to when Beomgyu touched himself. Soobin’s hands were bigger, but they were more hesitant. Beomgyu always pushed his fingers inside with confidence because he knew exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“Are you always this wet this close to your heat?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I’m like this because of you.”</p><p>Outside of his heat, it usually took some time to get his body warmed up. Beomgyu assumed it was because he always liked to have a fantasy in mind when he took some time for himself. The fantasy would take a long time to fully conjure in his mind, but now it wasn’t needed. Soobin was with him, pressing down on him with his body. His cock was hard and pushing against his skin. Beomgyu could hear the sound of his breathing and he could kiss him whenever he pleased. This was so much stronger than any fantasy could ever be.</p><p>Soobin pushed two more fingers inside of him to make a total of three. The stretch felt unfamiliar to Beomgyu, since it was more than he had every managed by himself. He liked it though. His body easily accommodated for the intrusion. Beomgyu pushed against his hand, silently asking for more.</p><p>“I want you,” Beomgyu said. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Soobin said. “I don’t want to wait any longer either.”</p><p>He took his fingers out of him and Beomgyu couldn’t help but whine at the loss. His legs spread open more and he briefly wondered if he was going to be embarrassed in the morning, looking back at how he was acting. He was acting as if he were desperate to have a cock inside of him. Beomgyu was reminding himself of omegas in heat with no self-control, omegas who had completely given in to their physical needs.</p><p>Soobin’s cock pressed against his opening and he suddenly wondered why giving into his instincts was such a bad thing. Their hands were linked together once more and Beomgyu tried his best not to let his discomfort show on his face as Soobin pushed inside of him. The stretch was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Just three of Soobin’s fingers weren’t enough to prepare him for this. Still, the pleasure seemed to outweigh the pain. Beomgyu let go of one of Soobin’s hands and reached down to hold on to his waist instead.</p><p>“Hurry,” he said, squeezing tightly.</p><p>“Why?” Soobin said. “We can go slow.”</p><p>“I want to, but…” Beomgyu said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “I just feel as if we don’t do this now, we’ll never be able to.”</p><p>“Daegam,” Soobin said softly. He bent down, kissing Beomgyu’s cheeks and lips and nose and eyes. The soft kisses made him see how, to Soobin, this situation wasn’t urgent at all. “I want to take my time with you. Relax. Let me take care of you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do.”</p><p>He kissed Beomgyu’s lips again, this time letting it last longer and making it a real kiss. Giving Beomgyu the simple task of moving his lips was enough to distract him and calm him down.</p><p>“Will you?” Soobin said.</p><p>“Will I what?”</p><p>“Let me take care of you?”</p><p>“Oh,” Beomgyu said. He looked up at Soobin. His face was flushed and he was sweating and clearly holding himself back. Beomgyu couldn’t even imagine how much control he had to be able to stay totally still while his cock was halfway inside of Beomgyu. “Yes. Please take care of me, Alpha.”</p><p>They didn’t hurry after that, but to say that they took their time wouldn’t be accurate either. It was messy and unrefined. Beomgyu didn’t know what to do with his hands or the rest of his body. He wondered if he should tighten around Soobin’s cock, like he sometimes did with his own fingers when he touched himself. Beomgyu thought about putting his legs around Soobin’s waist like he had before.</p><p>“Stop thinking,” Soobin said. His head was down and his lips were right next to Beomgyu’s ear. “Just relax and let me have you.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t think he was capable of relaxing, but he tried his best anyway. He wanted to sink down into his bed and let his body react on its own without overthinking every sound and movement he made. As Soobin thrust inside of him, he actually did feel those worries melt away.</p><p>The stretch wasn’t very comfortable and Soobin’s thrusts weren’t timed perfectly. Sometimes he went so deep it hurt and other times it was so shallow Beomgyu couldn’t help but want more. Nothing about this was perfect. His pleasure came and went like waves. He felt like he was chasing something he couldn’t quite grasp.</p><p>Reaching down between them, Beomgyu brought his fingers to his clitoris, rubbing it. The pleasure that brought him instantly balanced out all the other confusing sensations he was experiencing.</p><p>“I can’t knot you,” Soobin said. He sounded out of breath like he had just run a long distance. “Not now. I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can,” Beomgyu said. “I want you to.”</p><p>He honestly didn’t know if that was something that he wanted since he had never been knotted before. Beomgyu wanted to experience everything for the first time with Soobin though, so he wanted to be knotted by him as well.</p><p>“We’d be tied together,” Soobin said. “It won’t be–”</p><p>“I want to be tied to you,” Beomgyu said. “I want it. Please. Alpha, <em>please</em>. Knot me.”</p><p>Beomgyu had never felt so desperate in his life. He held tightly on to Soobin. It wouldn’t make him stay in place. Soobin was much stronger than he was. If he wanted to move away from him, he easily could.</p><p>Soobin buried his cock deep inside of Beomgyu once more and stayed still instead of pulling out again. Beomgyu could feel the base of his cock expanding inside of him as his knot formed. The stretch was even more intense than it was before, but Beomgyu closed his eyes and tried to accept it. This was what he wanted.</p><p>While he was overcome with sensation, Soobin joined his fingers that were now just simply resting against his clit. He started to rub and pleasure unfurled inside of Beomgyu once more. His orgasm wasn’t blinding or intense. It was a short burst that left him as quickly as it came.</p><p>“Sorry,” Soobin said. “That was–”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“No it wasn’t,” Soobin said. “And what did I say about letting me finish my sentences?”</p><p>“That I would never let you do it,” Beomgyu said. “I said it was perfect, because I did it with you. Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“I suppose it’s enough for now,” Soobin said. He kissed Beomgyu’s cheek. “Next time will be better.”</p><p>Beomgyu wrapped his arms around his back, feeling how hot his skin was and how damp it was with sweat. He pushed his face against Soobin’s neck. Beomgyu just wanted to be as close to him as possible.</p><p>“I like that you’re already thinking about a next time.”</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>He didn’t want to open his eyes. Just the act of doing that made Beomgyu feel as if he would have to admit what he had just dreamed about. He kept them tightly closed and kept his legs pressed together as well, even though he could feel how wet he was. Beomgyu’s skin felt hot and he was suddenly stifling under his covers. His heat, like the dream version of himself, wasn’t due for another week. It felt like the dream had made it arrive early though.</p><p>Beomgyu gulped, feeling a sense of shame wash over him. He had a boyfriend. Yeonjun was patient and kind and respected his boundaries. They had been officially courting for a few months now and he had never pushed Beomgyu for anything. Now Beomgyu was repaying that patience by having a sex dream about another alpha, one who didn’t even exist.</p><p>Despite his shame and embarrassment, Beomgyu still pushed his hand under the covers and into his pajama pants. He spread his legs, moaning softly at the first contact of his fingers to his cunt. Even when he was going through puberty, he had never gotten this wet after an erotic dream. Beomgyu knew that he had soaked through his clothes. He wouldn’t be surprised to see a small stain on the middle of his sheets.</p><p>Thinking about Yeonjun and nothing but Yeonjun, Beomgyu slid two fingers inside of himself. He didn’t like doing this first thing in the morning. For some reason he felt as if everyone at breakfast would be able to tell what he had done, even if he was quiet. Beomgyu’s favorite time to touch himself was late at night. He couldn’t help it though. Beomgyu was desperate for release.</p><p>He thought of Yeonjun, imagining him touching Beomgyu for the very first time. They hadn’t gone past making out and once Beomgyu hadn’t told Yeonjun to stop when he grabbed his ass over his jeans. The dream version of himself was truly more adventurous than he was. Right now he pictured Yeonjun kissing his neck, fucking him carefully with his fingers. He would be so kind. Beomgyu could easily hear his voice, checking in on him to make sure he was okay and asking if he felt good.</p><p>“<em>Is this all right?</em>” Imaginary Yeonjun would ask. “<em>Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky to have you. I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long</em>.”</p><p>Beomgyu moaned and then clamped a hand over his mouth to stop any further sounds from escaping. Even in his imagination, Yeonjun was a perfect gentleman. He pushed a third finger inside.</p><p>“<em>Baby, all I want is for you to feel good</em>,” he said. “<em>I can’t wait to fuck you. I’m going to take such good care of you. All you have to do is relax and let hyung make you feel good. I’ll do everything.</em>”</p><p>As he continued to finger himself, Beomgyu moved his thumb up to his clit. He didn’t want to draw this out. Beomgyu just wanted to come and then start his day.</p><p>“<em>You’re so good for me</em>,” he said. “<em>Opening up for me so well. You’re the perfect omega. My omega. You know that, right? That you’re mine.</em>”</p><p>The movements of hand got messier and messier. All he wanted to do was come. Beomgyu kept control only over his breathing. Instead of panting against his hand, he was inhaling and then exhaling deeply, trying his best not to make any noises.</p><p>“<em>I want you to come for me, Daegam</em>.”</p><p>Beomgyu squeezed his eyes tightly and bit into the heel of his hand as he came. He tightened around his fingers, wetting them even more with his slick. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have to strip the sheets from his bed now.</p><p>In his mind, as he came, was the image of Soobin. His handsome guard who wasn’t real, but had starred in his dreams for months now. Yeonjun had brought him so close, but Soobin had taken him over the edge. Beomgyu had never felt so ashamed, even though he was the only person who would ever know about this.</p><p>After finally opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, Beomgyu got out of bed. He grabbed the fitted sheet and pulled it off the mattress, forming it into a ball without assessing the damage. There was a clean set of sheets in his closet and he could wash the dirty sheets at night while everyone else was asleep. Beomgyu peeled his pajamas off as well, throwing them on top of the sheet, before going to his bathroom to take a quick shower.</p><p>It was a Sunday and he had plans to meet with Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai for brunch. Taehyun and Kai had recently become obsessed with the concept of brunch and Beomgyu was never one to question an invitation to go to a nice restaurant and eat fancy breakfast foods at a slightly later time of day. He didn’t have to meet them for a few more hours, so he had time to get ready and calm down. Yeonjun was picking him up and he didn’t want to have a panicked, guilty expression glued to his face.</p><p>He took his time getting dressed after his shower, something that he rarely did. Usually he only carefully picked out his clothes when it was a special occasion or he was going somewhere with Yeonjun that had a dress code. The last thing he always did when he got ready was carefully fasten his courting collar around his neck and then stare at himself in his mirror. Lavender was a strange color choice for the collar, but most of Beomgyu’s clothes were neutral, so it didn’t really matter.</p><p>“Good morning!” his mother said to him as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. A large spread of food was on the table for her and Byungwoo. “Are you eating with us? We have plenty of food. I even asked the chef to make ojingeo muchim.”</p><p>“No thanks, Eomma,” Beomgyu said. “I’m having brunch with friends, remember? I’ll be leaving in a couple of hours.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you can’t have something to eat now,” she said. “You should at least sit with us.”</p><p>Beomgyu knew that he wouldn’t be able to come up with an excuse to not join them at the table, so he pulled out the chair next to Byungwoo and sat down. Instantly, his mother grabbed an empty bowl and scooped rice into it and then a ladleful of kimchi jjigae. She handed him the bowl and he took it from her without complaint.</p><p>“Is Taehyun still seeing that beta?” she asked. “The foreigner?”</p><p>“He’s not that much of a foreigner,” Beomgyu said. “His mother is Korean. He’s lived here since middle school.”</p><p>“That still makes him a foreigner,” she said. “I still think it’s a shame that Taehyun is wasting time with a beta though. He’s such a pretty omega. He could have any alpha he wanted.”</p><p>“Is it a shame that Appa wasted time on you then?” Beomgyu asked. “He was an alpha and you’re a beta.”</p><p>“That’s different,” she said. “Your father and I grew up together. He proposed to me when we were five years-old. Our only option was to get mated.” She set down her chopsticks and sighed, almost dreamily. “He really was the only one for me. There could never be anyone else.”</p><p>“Maybe Taehyun feels the same way about Kai,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“There’s a difference between knowing someone for your entire life, and only knowing someone for a few months,” Byungwoo said. “I’ve always liked the story of how you and Abeoji got together. I wish I could be with an omega I’ve known my whole life. It would make things easier for me.”</p><p>“Byungwoo, you’re the only one making things hard for yourself,” their mother said. “You have impossible standards for an omega. Standards that you won’t even let me know about. I could help you find one. I have so many friends who have sons and daughters who are omegas.”</p><p>“I appreciate the offer,” Byungwoo said, “but I don’t need your help, Eomeoni. I’ll figure it out on my own.”</p><p>It was impossible for Beomgyu to remember the last time the three of them had a conversation that hadn’t ended up like this. Even in his dreams, his mother wouldn’t stop talking about Byungwoo getting mated. Beomgyu wasn’t exactly surprised by his brother’s disinterest. He had never been in a serious relationship before. Beomgyu had only met one of his dates once because he went to see a movie with Taehyun and they ran into Byungwoo and an omega at the theater. He didn’t seem interested in settling down anytime soon.</p><p>“I’m always here if you change your mind,” their mother said. She clasped her hands together and then looked at Beomgyu. “So, is Yeonjun going to accompany you for your heat next week?”</p><p>Beomgyu had finally decided to take a bite of his food at the worst time. He choked on a mouthful of soup and Byungwoo had to hit his back a few times. When he looked up at their mother, she seemed completely unfazed by his choking.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said after drinking half his glass of water. “I’m going to do what I always do for my heats. Spend it alone.”</p><p>“You don’t have to though,” she said. “He’s a respectable young alpha. I like him, your brother likes him, <em>you </em>clearly like him. What’s wrong with letting him help you?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong with it,” Beomgyu said. “I’m just not ready, Eomma.”</p><p>He wanted to argue with her about Byungwoo supposedly liking Yeonjun. It was true that whenever Yeonjun had dinner with his family, Byungwoo was always on his best behavior, but Beomgyu could tell that he still didn’t approve.</p><p>“Well, maybe for your next heat,” she said. “There’s nothing wrong with moving quickly though. He adores you, Beomgyu-yah.”</p><p>“I know he does,” Beomgyu said. “I feel the same way about him.”</p><p>Despite his protests, his mother still managed to make him eat a full serving of food. Afterward, he lied on the couch with his hands on his stomach, wondering how he was supposed to eat again in a couple of hours. His brother had a rare day off, one he had given to himself since he was the CEO. They sat on the couch together, watching a drama that Beomgyu knew was too melodramatic for his brother’s tastes. Beomgyu rested his head on his shoulder and Byungwoo put an arm around him.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Byungwoo said as the credits for the first episode rolled. “I think your relationship with Yeonjun is still too new. You shouldn’t spend your heat with him yet.”</p><p>“I don’t need your approval,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I know,” he said. “I’m still relieved.”</p><p>They made it halfway through the third episode before Beomgyu’s phone chimed. He picked it up to see a text from Yeonjun, telling him that he had arrived.</p><p>“I’m leaving,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t know what we’re going to do after we eat, so I’m not sure when I’ll be home.”</p><p>“Have a good time,” Byungwoo said. “Tell Taehyun I said ‘hello.’”</p><p>“Just Taehyun?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Just him,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. His brother had just turned 30 yesterday and yet he could still be so immature. Especially when it came to Beomgyu. His protectiveness could be too much sometimes.</p><p>He said goodbye to his mother as well and then headed to the front door where he put on his shoes and coat. Yeonjun was outside, leaning against his car that was parked in front of their house.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” Yeonjun said, taking Beomgyu into his arms and kissing him as soon as he was close enough. “How are you even prettier than the last time I saw you?”</p><p>“Hyung, you say that every time we see each other,” Beomgyu said. He rolled his eyes, but he was actually pleased by the compliment. “I should start telling you you’re even more handsome, shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“Well, I won’t,” Beomgyu said. “You’re always the same amount of handsome.”</p><p>“You’re a brat, you know that?” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Apparently he wasn’t too bothered by Beomgyu’s bratty behavior because he brought him into another kiss.</p><p>“I’m your brat though,” Beomgyu said after they parted.</p><p>“Yeah, you certainly are.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s hand came up to the courting collar on Beomgyu’s neck, lightly touching the material with the tips of his finger. That gentle touch was enough to have Beomgyu stepping even closer to him, craving a firmer touch. Yeonjun kissed him again, smiling.</p><p>“After we eat we should go back to my place,” Yeonjun said. “I want to hang out, just the two of us.”</p><p>“All right,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>When they arrived at the restaurant, Taehyun and Kai were already there, seated at a table by the window and sitting so closely that their arms were pressed together. Ever since they had officially started dating, Beomgyu had started seeing new sides of his best friend. Taehyun wasn’t usually impressed by much and he tended to ignore people he didn’t find interesting. When he was alone with Beomgyu, he always saw Taehyun’s softer side, but he rarely showed it to other people. Kai was a rare exception.</p><p>“Have you two been here long?” Beomgyu asked as he took his seat.</p><p>“Only about ten minutes,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“Long enough for the waiter to flirt with him,” Kai said.</p><p>“He wasn’t flirting,” Taehyun said. “He said he liked my jacket. I told him where I bought it. That’s it.”</p><p>“He told you that your jacket looks good on you,” Kai said. “That’s different.”</p><p>Beomgyu had also had the chance to learn new sides of Kai as well. He was a lot more than just the bright and cheery beta Beomgyu had met in the spring. Usually he was always happy and outgoing and giving Taehyun nothing but affection, but sometimes he could be quieter. Beomgyu usually saw his quiet side when an alpha would approach Taehyun or someone would make a remark about their relationship.</p><p>“Anything on the menu look good?” Yeonjun asked, changing the subject. “I know you just ate breakfast not too long ago.”</p><p>“You already ate?” Taehyun asked.</p><p>“I had to,” Beomgyu said. “Eomma wouldn’t let me leave the table until I did. You know how worried she gets right before my heat.”</p><p>The waiter returned to the table and Beomgyu instantly didn’t like him. He was an alpha who looked to be a few years older than them. His eyes briefly landed on Beomgyu with interest, but once he spotted the collar around his neck and Yeonjun, his attention was solely given to Taehyun. He was polite to all of them, but the longer his mouth was stuck in a smile, the slimier it became.</p><p>None of them had decided on what to eat by the time he came over, but they figured it out while the waiter stood there. Once he took their menus from them, he placed a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder.</p><p>“If you think of anything else you need, don’t hesitate to ask,” he said.</p><p>They all watched as he walked away. Beomgyu didn’t think any of them liked the waiter, but he was surprised to see that Yeonjun had the sourest expression.</p><p>“We should ask for another waiter,” Yeonjun said. “That guy’s a creep. I can’t believe he touched you like that. Alphas shouldn’t–”</p><p>“It’s fine, hyung,” Taehyun said. “I don’t mind. We don’t have to ask for a new one.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Taehyun said. “Let’s just enjoy our meal together. I don’t want to worry about him. He’s not even bothering me that much.”</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t understand why he was acting like this. Whenever an alpha had made Taehyun uncomfortable before, he had never had any problems telling the alpha, right to their face, to leave him alone and back off. Now he was just silently accepting the advances of the waiter.</p><p>Because of Taehyun’s strange mood, their entire meal felt off. By the end of it, the waiter had written his phone number on a napkin and given it to Taehyun, and Kai was angrier than Beomgyu had ever seen him. That wasn’t saying much though. Kai’s anger was silent and almost reserved. It was off-putting, seeing him so quiet.</p><p>“At least the food was good,” Yeonjun said as they waited outside. Taehyun needed to use the restroom before they left and Kai had gone with him. Beomgyu could imagine what kind of conversation they were having. “Do alphas usually act that way with you and Taehyun?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “Ever since you gave me my collar, I haven’t gotten any offers or advances like that. Taehyun gets plenty though. He usually tells the alphas off. I don’t why he didn’t today.”</p><p>“Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt Kai’s pride.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Well, I can’t say for sure, but if an alpha were hitting on my omega, I wouldn’t hesitate to speak up,” Yeonjun said, “but not everyone is like me. Some alphas, and betas too I guess, don’t like confrontation. Taehyun might just be trying to accept Kai’s way of dealing with alphas. Kai doesn’t like to make a scene, so Taehyun won’t make one.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” Beomgyu said. “I’m still worried about him though. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Are you going to go use the restroom in an attempt to eavesdrop on their conversation?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I’m going to use the restroom because I have to pee.”</p><p>Yeonjun laughed, clearly not buying Beomgyu’s excuse. They both knew Beomgyu was going to eavesdrop. It wasn’t a total invasion of privacy. Taehyun told him everything, so he was sure he would know what they talked about soon. Beomgyu was impatient though and wanted to know what was going on now.</p><p>He entered the restaurant again and walked to the back wall where the restrooms were. Taehyun usually used the omega restroom, but he could hear voices coming from the men’s room. He stood outside, leaning slightly toward the door in an effort to hear.</p><p>“You know I don’t like confrontation,” Kai said. “We should have just asked for another waiter, like Yeonjun-hyung suggested.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you ask for one?” Taehyun said.</p><p>“Because you said it wasn’t necessary,” Kai said. “I’m trying to do what you want, but you’re being so confusing lately.”</p><p>“How is wanting my boyfriend to tell an alpha to back off confusing?” Taehyun said. “I wanted you to tell him to leave me alone.”</p><p>“You’ve always done that yourself though,” Kai said. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you not tell an alpha to stop hitting on you. I thought… I don’t know.”</p><p>“You thought what?” Taehyun said. “Did you think that I <em>liked </em>how he was treating me?”</p><p>“No,” Kai said. “Well, maybe? I-I mean he’s an alpha, so I–”</p><p>“I don’t care that he’s an alpha,” Taehyun said. “I don’t want an alpha. I want you. I’m… I’m your omega, remember?”</p><p>That sentence alone was enough to shock Beomgyu. Taehyun always hated the idea of omegas belonging to anyone. Beomgyu loved telling Yeonjun that he was his, he loved hearing Yeonjun call him his omega. It was just a term of endearment, a romantic phrase that didn’t actually mean ownership. Taehyun despised it, so hearing him so clearly tell Kai that he was his omega was surprising to say the least.</p><p>They continued to talk, but Beomgyu went into the omega restroom so that he wouldn’t hear anymore. He knew Taehyun would tell him all about it tomorrow. There was no reason for him to continue eavesdropping.</p><p>Beomgyu left the restaurant once more to see Taehyun and Kai on the street with Yeonjun. Kai’s arm was around Taehyun’s shoulder and they seemed to be on better terms now.</p><p>“What are you two doing after this?” Taehyun asked. “Do you want to see a movie?”</p><p>“Actually–” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“That sounds fun,” Beomgyu cut in before he could finish. He knew they had plans to go back to Yeonjun’s place, but he wanted to stay with Taehyun for a bit longer. “What movie did you have in mind?”</p><p>Yeonjun gave him a puzzled look and Beomgyu squeezed his hand, a silent signal that he would explain later.</p><p>Taehyun’s pick ended up being, unsurprisingly, a three hour long psychological thriller that left Beomgyu with more questions than answers by the end of it. Yeonjun had fallen asleep next to him about halfway through and Beomgyu was tempted to follow. He didn’t want to sleep though. If he did he could have another strange dream about Soobin and he didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>When they exited the theater, it was dinnertime and the sun was already starting to set. Kai asked if they wanted to get dinner and, even though Yeonjun was giving him a look that clearly said he wanted to save it for another day, Beomgyu agreed. They ate at a ramyeon shop with fast service, so luckily they weren’t there for long. By the time they parted ways with Taehyun and Kai, it was late evening and Beomgyu could tell that Yeonjun was annoyed.</p><p>“Back to your place?” Beomgyu said after buckling his seatbelt in Yeonjun’s car.</p><p>“Really?” Yeonjun asked. “There aren’t any more stops you want to make? You don’t want to go shopping? Or see how long it takes to drive to Busan and back?”</p><p>“You’re kind of cute when you’re annoyed,” Beomgyu said, leaning over the center console to kiss Yeonjun’s cheek. “I’m sorry that I don’t know how to say no to them. Brunch was just so strange that I wanted to spend some time with Taehyun, to make sure he was all right.”</p><p>Yeonjun sighed and all of his irritation seemed to melt away. He could never stay annoyed with Beomgyu for long.</p><p>“I hate that my perfect boyfriend is such a perfect friend,” Yeonjun said. He was pouting and Beomgyu didn’t think Yeonjun had ever been cuter. “I can’t even be mad.”</p><p>“It’s one of my special charms,” Beomgyu said. “We can go to your place now. I want us to have some time together.”</p><p>“I definitely can’t be mad at you for sounding so sweet when you say that,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time they would be alone together in Yeonjun’s apartment. They had spent a lot of time together there, talking and watching movies and attempting to cook. Yeonjun was actually a much better cook than he had made Beomgyu believe after the first disastrous time he had tried cooking for him. Beomgyu was the one who couldn’t leave a pot of water on the stove unattended since it would always boil over as soon as he looked away.</p><p>They went up to Yeonjun’s apartment and were greeted at the door by the gray cat Yeonjun had recently adopted. Her name was Yuseong and she had bright yellow eyes. Yuseong was much more attached to Beomgyu than she was to Yeonjun. Seeing her rub up against Beomgyu always made Yeonjun sulk.</p><p>“Did you keep yourself occupied while hyung was gone?” Beomgyu asked, holding Yuseong in his arms like she was a baby. “Did Yeonjun-hyung leave you with plenty of toys?”</p><p>“I’ve bought her three scratching posts and she still prefers my couch,” Yeonjun said. He scratched behind her ears and she bit his finger. “She hates me.”</p><p>“No, she doesn’t,” Beomgyu said. Yuseong rubbed her face against his cheek, purring happily. “She just has different ways of showing affection.”</p><p>Beomgyu placed Yuseong back on the floor and she started to meow loudly, clearly upset by this change of events.</p><p>“Don’t pick her back up,” Yeonjun said, making his way to the kitchen. “She’ll always be expected to be carried if you do.”</p><p>“She’s a baby,” Beomgyu said. “Babies should be spoiled.”</p><p>“I know that,” Yeonjun said. “That’s why I spoil you.” Beomgyu hit his arm, but Yeonjun took hold of his wrist and pulled him closer. “All day I’ve been thinking of spoiling you. Will you let me?”</p><p>He nodded and glanced down to look at Yeonjun’s chest. The look in his eyes was too intense to look at for so long. Beomgyu felt his entire body fill with heat. Yeonjun was truly gifted at changing the mood within a single second.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“Just water, please.”</p><p>“Is it all right if I have a beer?”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>After getting their drinks ready, Yeonjun led him to the couch. Instead of turning on the television, he picked up his phone, scrolling through a music app before settling on a playlist. A song with English lyrics that Beomgyu didn’t recognize started playing from a set of speakers. Beomgyu took a sip of water from his glass and then set it on the coffee table.</p><p>“I know your autumn heat is due soon,” Yeonjun said, taking Beomgyu into his arms. “I wanted to talk to you about that today.”</p><p>“You did?” Beomgyu asked. They were pressed up against each other and Beomgyu suddenly wondered if Yeonjun could hear how fast his heart was beating. “Why?”</p><p>“I want to spend it with you,” Yeonjun said. “I know it’s a lot to ask. We’ve only really kissed. I don’t want to pressure you, but, fuck, I want you, Gyu. I want to take care of you. I want to be your first everything and yeah, I know how selfish that sounds. But… But ever since I gave you that collar, I’ve wanted nothing more than to see you wearing that and nothing else.”</p><p>He had no idea how to respond to any of that. It wasn’t that he found Yeonjun’s words surprising, because they definitely weren’t. Beomgyu knew that Yeonjun was attracted to him, that he wanted to have sex with him. This wasn’t new information, but Beomgyu hadn’t expected him to speak so bluntly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Yeonjun said. “That was too much, wasn’t it? I just thought that tonight we could try some things? Then when your heat came, you wouldn’t be so overwhelmed and you’d be used to it and I could–”</p><p>Beomgyu kissed him. The more he spoke, the more embarrassed Beomgyu felt. He knew he was unexperienced, he had never lied about that or tried to hide it, but he didn’t want to hear about it from Yeonjun. For some reason he couldn’t help but think of Soobin. In his dreams, Soobin hadn’t been cautious and he hadn’t spoken so much about Beomgyu’s virginity. They had just done it and it had been wonderful.</p><p>He wanted the same thing with Yeonjun.</p><p>Beomgyu swung a leg over Yeonjun’s lap so that he was straddling him as they kissed. Yeonjun’s hands were on his hips, but Beomgyu wanted them to go even lower. He was suddenly filled with a sense of urgency he hadn’t felt before. It was as if he wanted to prove to Yeonjun that this didn’t need to be romantic and slow. He wasn’t fragile and delicate.</p><p>“We should talk about this more,” Yeonjun said, pulling away. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but–”</p><p>“I want you,” Beomgyu said. “Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>“That’s…” Yeonjun said. “That’s what I want to hear, but you wanted to wait. I thought that we would need time to talk. I wasn’t expecting this.”</p><p>“Are you complaining?”</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said. “I want this. I want you.”</p><p>“You have me,” Beomgyu said. “I’m yours. There’s nothing else for us to talk about.”</p><p>He didn’t feel like himself as he kissed Yeonjun again. It was like the prince in his dreams had taken over. Beomgyu couldn’t understand how that version of himself could be so confident when he had so much at stake. Nothing bad would happen if he had sex with Yeonjun, but he was terrified. His dream self had everything to lose by being with Soobin.</p><p>Yeonjun positioned them so that Beomgyu was on his back on the couch. He didn’t let Yeonjun look at his face for too long since he was worried Yeonjun would be able to see his hesitation. Instead, he spread his legs and let Yeonjun settle between them.</p><p>“Just relax,” Yeonjun said, kissing along his jawline. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Those words sounded so wrong suddenly, coming from Yeonjun’s lips. Soobin had said the same thing to him in his dream. Beomgyu held on tightly to the back of Yeonjun’s shirt, but when he closed his eyes he wasn’t in the apartment anymore. He was in his room at the palace, lying under Soobin.</p><p>“Beomgyu?” Yeonjun said. His voice was full of concern. “Baby, what’s wrong? You’re shaking. We should stop. I never should have–”</p><p>Beomgyu pushed against his chest until Yeonjun moved, giving him enough room to stand. He felt light headed as he adjusted his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. Beomgyu took his phone out of his pocket and texted his driver, asking him to pick him up.</p><p>“Let’s talk about this,” Yeonjun said. “Something’s going on in that head of yours.”</p><p>“I just want to go home,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Let me drive you.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I texted my driver. He’ll be here soon. I’m going to wait outside. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Yeonjun said. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Did I push you? Did you feel like you had to–”</p><p>“I’ll call you later,” Beomgyu said. “Probably sometime after my heat. I have to go, hyung.”</p><p>He grabbed his things and left the apartment before Yeonjun could say another word. Once Beomgyu was outside he leaned against a streetlamp and pulled his coat tightly around himself. When Yeonjun touched him all he could think about was Soobin and that was <em>wrong</em>. Yeonjun was his boyfriend and Soobin didn’t exist. He needed to tell someone about the dreams. Maybe if he talked about them, admitted to them out loud, they would stop.</p><p>It didn’t take long for a familiar black car to pull up to the sidewalk. Beomgyu got into the backseat and hastily grabbed the seatbelt.</p><p>“I’m sorry for texting so late, Ahjussi,” Beomgyu said. “I know it’s a Sunday night and I’m sure you were with your family and–”</p><p>“Daegam.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s breath hitched and he quickly looked up. Sitting in the driver’s seat, looking over his shoulder was Soobin. His hair was short and he was wearing a sweatshirt and an expression of total awe.</p><p>“It really is you,” Soobin said.</p><p>“How…” Beomgyu said. Words felt impossible. “You’re not real.”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Soobin said. “I can tell by your reaction that you’ve had the same dreams as me.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “No, this isn’t happening.”</p><p>He opened the car door and stepped outside, walking quickly down the street. Beomgyu could hear the sound of footsteps running on pavement behind him. A hand – one that felt so familiar to him – grabbed his elbow.</p><p>“Daegam, wait.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Beomgyu said, pulling his arm out of his grasp. “Don’t touch me. Don’t come near me.” He took a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to feel more stable. “Why are you in that car? How did you know–”</p><p>“My uncle has been your driver for years,” Soobin said. “He retired. I was supposed to replace him tomorrow, but he forwarded your text to me and told me to start tonight. I had to get here as quickly as I could. I had to make sure you were the same person. And you are and you recognize me. And…”</p><p>His words trailed off. Soobin’s eyes left his face to look at his neck instead.</p><p>“You have an alpha,” Soobin said.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Beomgyu said. He instinctively brought his hand up to touch his courting collar.</p><p>“Is this his apartment?” Soobin asked, looking up at the building. “Is he the reason you’re so upset? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “He’s never hurt me. He… I don’t owe you an explanation. I don’t know you. This is our first time meeting.”</p><p>“How can you say that?” Soobin asked. “Last night, you told me that you loved me.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt tears sting at his eyes. He couldn’t deny that. Even if those words had been spoken in his dream, he couldn’t say that they weren’t real. Because standing there, looking up at Soobin, was making him feel a wave of emotions he had no control over.</p><p>He loved Yeonjun, even if he hadn’t told him that yet. But he also loved Soobin.</p><p>“I’m going to get a taxi,” Beomgyu said. “I can’t do this.”</p><p>Soobin let him go this time. Beomgyu flagged down a cab on the street and got in, quickly giving the driver his address. Once the car started to move, Beomgyu looked behind him to see Soobin standing on the street, looking helpless as he watched Beomgyu go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re getting better at that,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>They had just jumped down from the palace’s wall to go on a nighttime walk. Soobin caught him easily this time, managing to stay on his feet instead of toppling over. Beomgyu was grateful since there was a thick layer of snow on the ground.</p><p>“Well, we’ve done it enough times,” Soobin said. “It’d be embarrassing if I couldn’t catch you properly.”</p><p>“You dropped me last time,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I stepped on a rock that wasn’t supposed to be there.”</p><p>Beomgyu laughed as Soobin placed him gently onto his feet. The snow crunched pleasantly under his weight and he couldn’t help but smile at the sound. He had always loved this time of year. When he had been younger, he used to go out with Byungwoo in the snow. They would throw snowballs at each other and play until Migyong forced them to go inside where warm tea and thick blankets would be waiting for them. When Byungwoo got too old to play outside, Beomgyu would go with Taehyun instead. The last couple of winters had been different though. He had mostly stayed locked up inside.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be able to do this for much longer,” Soobin said as they walked. “The tree looks worse every time we come. It’ll be chopped down soon.”</p><p>“We’ll have to find another tree then,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Even if we do there’s no guarantee the wall on the other side will be climbable,” Soobin said. “We might have to look for another nighttime activity.”</p><p>“Is this your way of telling me that you want to have sex with me more often?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>Soobin seemed to have choked on air. He coughed loudly a few times and Beomgyu tried to keep his giggles to himself. It was still so funny to him how confident Soobin could be when they had sex, but when they talked about it, he became so flustered. Beomgyu looped his arm around Soobin’s, pressing closer to him.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Beomgyu said. “I like having sex with you, too.”</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me, do you know that?” Soobin said. His face was still red. “When I took this job, my uncle told me that you were sweet and playful. I never expected for you to also be a demon.”</p><p>“If I’m a demon, then you’re one too,” Beomgyu said. “I had trouble walking last week. Do you remember?”</p><p>“You asked me to go harder.”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t have to <em>listen</em>.”</p><p>He tried to walk away from Soobin with his head held high, acting like he was upset even if he wasn’t. Soobin wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled him back against his chest. Beomgyu sighed and moved his head to the side, giving Soobin space to kiss his neck.</p><p>“I’ll always listen to you,” Soobin said. “I love you, Daegam.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Beomgyu said. He turned around in Soobin’s embrace so that he could look up at him. “Won’t you start calling me by my name soon?”</p><p>“Maybe one day,” Soobin said. “It’ll be a surprise when it happens.”</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t even complain further because Soobin bent down to kiss him. The contrast between Soobin’s warm lips and the frigid air was addicting. Beomgyu knew that they wouldn’t make it far on their walk. Kissing Soobin was much more pleasant than trudging through the snow on such a cold night.</p><p>“My mother is introducing me to a new alpha in a few weeks,” Beomgyu said once they parted. “She’s tired of waiting for my brother to make a choice. She wants me to get mated soon.”</p><p>“I don’t want to think about that,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I don’t want to either,” Beomgyu said. “I wanted you to know though. We can’t do this for much longer.”</p><p>It hurt to say those words, but Beomgyu knew that he had to think realistically about this. They couldn’t be together. It was only a matter of time until they went back to being a prince and his guard and nothing more. Beomgyu was dreading that day.</p><p>“I know,” Soobin said. “I hope the alpha that’s chosen for you is a good one. Someone who can make you happy.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that person exists,” Beomgyu said. “Being happy with someone who isn’t you doesn’t seem possible to me.”</p><p>Soobin pulled him into a tight hug and Beomgyu closed his eyes, focusing on Soobin’s strong arms around him and his warm chest. He wondered how far they would get if they tried to run away. In this weather, they wouldn’t be able to make it. All the closest towns would be swarming with guards looking for Beomgyu, so there was no way they’d be able to get food or shelter without running into someone who recognized them.</p><p>It was an impossible dream, but one that he still liked having.</p><p>“You’re shivering,” Soobin said. “Let’s go back inside.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t want to go back yet, but he knew that arguing with Soobin was almost impossible. Especially if the topic of their argument was Beomgyu’s wellbeing. They held hands as they made the short walk back to the wall. Climbing was difficult since the stones were so cold and some were even icy. They both made it over safely though.</p><p>Once they were back in Beomgyu’s room, he instantly started to strip. His clothes had stayed mostly dry. The bottom of his pants and coat were the only sections that were now wet from melted snow. He used to feel shy being exposed in front of Soobin, but now it felt like second nature to him. There was nothing for him to be embarrassed about.</p><p>“Come here,” Beomgyu said after all of his clothes had been taken off and he wrapped himself in the blankets of his bed. “Keep me warm.”</p><p>“Is that an order or a request, Daegam?” Soobin said.</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>Soobin shook his head, smiling fondly at him. He took off his own clothes before getting under the covers with Beomgyu.</p><p>“Feeling warmer now?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“A little bit,” Beomgyu said. “I think you should get even closer though.”</p><p>There were none of the nerves he felt for their first time. They had had sex many more times after the first, so Beomgyu knew this wasn’t anything to be scared of. He wrapped his arms around Soobin’s neck when he got on top of him, sighing into the kiss. Whenever Soobin touched him, he couldn’t help but feel like everything fit into place. All of his worries and anxieties seemed to melt away and he only had to focus on Soobin and how he made him feel.</p><p>“This is getting harder each time we do this,” Soobin said as he kissed down Beomgyu’s neck. “I want to bite you. I want to make you my mate so badly.”</p><p>“We can always pretend,” Beomgyu said. “I am your mate. You are my alpha.”</p><p>“It’s not the same,” Soobin said. “It’s not real.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “It’s all we have though.”</p><p>As much as they both loved talking to each other, words weren’t needed when they were alone together at night like this. Beomgyu was convinced that Soobin could interpret his facial expressions and movements of his body just as easily as his words. He felt like he was equally good at understanding all of Soobin’s nonverbal cues.</p><p>This must be what it was like to have a soulmate. The concept was something that had intrigued him as a child, but as he got older, he came to realize that it was only a fairytale. Now, being with Soobin made him revisit the thoughts he had when he was a child. How was it possible that someone so perfect existed? Soobin was everything he had ever wanted, but he was also everything he needed. He was quiet when Beomgyu was loud. Soobin was sensitive when he would rather be guarded. He listened to every word Beomgyu said and never made him feel dumb or small.</p><p>“Don’t,” Soobin said. His voice was gentle as he pressed the head of his cock to Beomgyu’s opening. “Don’t cry.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Beomgyu said. He was though. There were wet tracks on his cheeks and his voice sounded thick. “I’m trying not to.”</p><p>Soobin kissed his cheeks. Beomgyu could see that he was smiling. That was another way they complimented each other. Beomgyu would turn into a blubbering, crying mess and Soobin would chuckle as he wiped his tears away. No one could soothe him like Soobin could.</p><p>“Stop letting your mind wander,” Soobin said. “Stay with me here.”</p><p>That was just as easily said as it was done. Beomgyu didn’t want to think of anything depressing while he was with Soobin. Their time together was running out and Beomgyu wanted to enjoy every last second they had left.</p><p>Since they knew each other’s bodies so well now, Beomgyu had also come to learn more about himself and what he liked. He loved it when Soobin couldn’t take his eyes off of him, he loved gentle kisses and warm touches. When he used to think of sex, he always envisioned it as passionate and hurried and almost animalistic. The doctor who had explained it to him after his first heat hadn’t done the best job of painting a pleasant picture for him.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t want to be treated aggressively just because his partner was an alpha and he was an omega. He loved Soobin’s sure and tender touches. Beomgyu never imagined that laughing during sex or teasing Soobin with his words would feel so natural to him.</p><p>Sometimes Beomgyu got the feeling that Soobin was holding himself back. He wanted to go harder, to be more dominant, but he knew that Beomgyu didn’t particularly like that. That was why he sometimes asked for it to be harder, more intense. Soobin seemed more satisfied those times, but Beomgyu could tell he felt a bit guilty too. Beomgyu didn’t like being treated roughly at all.</p><p>He held on to the skin of Soobin’s back, pressing his lips together to stop a string of loud, unrestrained moans. Their bodies had warmed up so quickly after their short trip outside in the snow. Soobin was sweating. He panted against Beomgyu’s neck as he continued to fuck into him again and again.</p><p>“You’re so quiet,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I don’t–” Beomgyu’s breath hitched after a particularly sharp thrust. “I don’t want others to hear.”</p><p>“Because you’re loud?”</p><p>“Yes.” The word sounded more like a moan than anything else. “It’s all your fault.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Soobin said. Beomgyu could tell that he wasn’t actually sorry at all. “I’ll take responsibility for that.”</p><p>He moved back, pulling out of Beomgyu. The loss of contact not only made Beomgyu shiver from the cold of the room’s air, but also made him whine in annoyance. They had just started to build up a rhythm and now Soobin was moving away.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>Soobin didn’t respond with words. He settled further down on the bed between Beomgyu’s legs. His grip on Beomgyu’s thighs tightened slightly right before Soobin brought his tongue to the folds of his cunt. Beomgyu clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Soobin had only done this a few times and each time he managed to make Beomgyu so overwhelmed that he could barely speak afterward.</p><p>The same doctor who had briefly taught him about sex also told him that alphas never did anything to satisfy an omega. Alphas were only meant to take care of their own needs. Omegas were meant to serve alphas in all ways, especially when it came to sex. Beomgyu never could have imagined an alpha willingly doing this just for Beomgyu’s pleasure. The first time Soobin did this, Beomgyu had even told him to stop. He didn’t think that it was right. Soobin had insisted though and Beomgyu was glad that he had.</p><p>“I want you to come on my tongue, Daegam,” Soobin said. “That’s it. That’s all you need tonight.”</p><p>It never failed to surprise him how different Soobin acted when they were like this. When it was just the two of them and they were only talking, Soobin was easily flustered and stumbled over his words. Beomgyu tended to be more confident when it came to teasing him. But when they were intimate, Beomgyu froze up and got nervous and Soobin would take over. It was an understatement to say that Beomgyu was attracted to his confidence.</p><p>Soobin’s tongue gliding across his cunt and then dipping inside of him, over and over again was a motion that quickly overwhelmed him. He brought his hand down to the back of Soobin’s head. Beomgyu held it there, keeping him in place as Soobin slowly fucked him with his tongue.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he shouldn’t be surprised. Soobin was a giving person. It made sense that he would enjoy doing something that only brought Beomgyu pleasure and ignored his own needs.</p><p>When he came, his moan was muffled since Beomgyu tried to press his lips tightly together, suppressing the sound. His eyes squeezed shut and his entire body seemed to tense up before he became lax, sinking into his bed once more. While he caught his breath, Soobin travelled up his body, pressing kisses to his flushed skin until he reached Beomgyu’s lips. He felt embarrassed, being able to taste himself on Soobin’s tongue, feeling how his chin was covered in slick.</p><p>“Let me,” Beomgyu said when they parted, reaching between them to grab Soobin’s cock.</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. He caught Beomgyu’s wrist and held his hand up to his lips, kissing his palm. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Soobin said. “I already, uh, against your blanket.”</p><p>“Oh,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin was the one confessing that to him, but Beomgyu felt himself become even more embarrassed.</p><p>“I love you,” Soobin said, kissing his neck, the exact same spot a mating mark would go. “Making you feel good, giving you pleasure makes me happy.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t think it was possible to love him even more. Whenever they were together, he felt nothing but warmth. He made Beomgyu want things he had never wanted before. It was almost funny, thinking of how the things he wanted seemed boring to what he had now. Beomgyu wanted to live a simple life with Soobin, in a small house so that they always ran into each other and there would be nowhere to hide if they got into a fight. His dream dulled in comparison to his life in the palace. It was what he wanted though.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I love you,” Beomgyu said. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love–”</p><p>“I was wrong,” Soobin said. “It can get tiresome after a while.”</p><p>Soobin wasn’t annoyed. He was shaking his head at Beomgyu and smiled so widely that the dimples in his cheeks were showing. Beomgyu could look at him forever. This was what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to go to sleep at night, secure in Soobin’s arms. Beomgyu wanted to wake up to his sleeping face every morning. Being a prince, having wealth, those things were losing more of their meaning with each passing day. Soobin was easily becoming what meant the most to him now.</p><p>“Stay the night with me,” Beomgyu said. “Don’t leave me. Be here in the morning.”</p><p>“Daegam–”</p><p>“Don’t call me that either,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll tell everyone that I ordered you to stay with me. I’m a prince. You have to do what I say.”</p><p>“I’m an alpha,” Soobin said. “I’ve put my hands on you so many times. Even if they believed that I was just doing what you ordered me to do, I’d still be killed. You would be locked away forever.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “I know that. I just hate this part so much.”</p><p>It wasn’t like they wouldn’t see each other again soon. Soobin was one of his personal guards, so he spent all day by Beomgyu’s side. It was different though. Soobin was too good at acting like Beomgyu was a stranger to him. Even when they exchanged glances and secret touches, they felt off to Beomgyu. It wasn’t all of Soobin. He was holding himself back.</p><p>“I hate it, too,” Soobin said. “When this first started – whatever <em>this </em>is – I tried to talk myself out of it. I knew that what we have would end in nothing but pain, but now I don’t care. I love you. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”</p><p>They kissed once more and then Soobin parted from him, getting to his feet to collect his clothes. Beomgyu always hated this part of the night. Every time Soobin left his bedroom, they had to pretend like they were nothing more than a prince and his guard. What they had couldn’t exist in the daytime.</p><p>Soobin kissed him again after getting dressed and then he left the room with a sweet smile and the closing of the door. Beomgyu reluctantly stood up as well, changing into his sleep clothes and making sure that nothing was out of place before he went back to his bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.</p><p>The next day, he joined his mother for breakfast like he always did. Byungwoo was in the dining room as well, resting his head in his hands as his mother talked.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Beomgyu asked, sitting next to his mother at the table. “Hyung, do you not feel well?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s perfectly fine,” their mother said. “He’s just frustrated with me. It’s nothing new.”</p><p>“What did you do now?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” she said. “Well, nothing I’m not supposed to do.” She reached across the table and tapped Byungwoo on his shoulder several times. It took almost a full minute for him to look up at her. His face was completely devoid of any emotion. “She’s a nice omega and I’ve invited her to the palace tomorrow for tea. I know you said you would find your own mate, but you haven’t even tried. I want what’s best for you–”</p><p>“Take back the invitation,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>“I can’t just take back an–”</p><p>“Then, when she arrives tomorrow, send her away,” he said. “Eomeoni, I’m sick of you treating me like a child. Stop trying to force all of these omegas into my life. I don’t want any of them.”</p><p>“Byungwoo, I understand that you don’t want to be tied down,” she said, “but you need an heir.”</p><p>“I’ll take a concubine like every other king before me has,” Byungwoo said. “My cousin’s child can have the throne. If Beomgyu has an alpha child, they can have it. I don’t care. I refuse to take a mate.” He got to his feet so quickly that the dishes on the table rattled. His gaze went from their mother to Beomgyu. His eyes instantly softened. “I hope you have a nice day, Beomgyu-yah. I’m sorry if I startled you.”</p><p>Before Beomgyu could say anything to him, even something short like telling him goodbye, Byungwoo left the dining hall. As soon as he was gone, it was his mother’s turn to put her face in her hands.</p><p>“I can’t believe him,” she said. “He’s always been hesitant to take a mate, but he’s never been so angry before. There has to be someone else. An omega he’s in love with. A servant or a peasant. That has to be it.”</p><p>Even though Beomgyu knew she was talking about Byungwoo, he couldn’t help but feel nervous, thinking about Soobin. If anyone knew about their relationship, they would have said something by now though. He didn’t have to be worried.</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure, Eomeoni,” Beomgyu said. “Maybe he simply isn’t ready or he wants to choose his own mate or he isn’t interested in mating at all. Like he said, there are other people who can take the throne. I might even give birth to an alpha one day, so the next king will stay in our immediate family that way.”</p><p>“I know,” she said. “Honestly, Byungwoo having a child isn’t even my main concern. I want him to get mated because I don’t want him to be lonely. Once we find an appropriate alpha, you’ll be mated. But you also have Taehyun and you’re so close to your maids. The two of us get together so often. You’re constantly surrounded by people who adore you, but Byungwoo is always around other alphas that are only kind to him because they want to be on his good side. He doesn’t have any friends; no one can keep him company. All Byungwoo has is the two of us.”</p><p>“Have you told him this?” Beomgyu asked. “He’s upset because he thinks that you only want him to get mated so that he’ll have an heir.”</p><p>“If I told him, he would insist that the two of us are enough,” she said. “That might be true for now, but one day you’ll be mated. You’ll have children. You won’t spend as much time with him. I just want him to find someone who loves him.”</p><p>It was an unsurprisingly wholesome reason. Beomgyu knew that their mother was special. His grandmother, his father’s mother and the former queen, had been cruel and cold. She didn’t seem to have love for any of her children. Byungwoo and Beomgyu’s mother adored them.</p><p>“I’ll still spend time with him even if I’m mated,” Beomgyu said. He looked at the food in front of him. Beomgyu had only eaten a few bites, but it all seemed so unappealing to him now. “He’s my brother. I’ll never stop being by his side.”</p><p>“I know,” his mother said. “I was worried when I found out I was pregnant with you. Byungwoo is so much older. I didn’t think you two would get along. Especially after you were born and we knew you were an omega. I thought you would be too different.” She smiled. It was a smile that perfectly looked both sad and fond. Beomgyu saw it often from his mother. “He loved you as soon as he saw you. You’re his priority. Sometimes I think he’ll let the entire country go up in flames if you asked him to.”</p><p>Beomgyu had never thought about his relationship with his brother like that before. They were close. Byungwoo never intimidated him or made him feel like he was less than. All Byungwoo had ever made Beomgyu feel was adored and protected.</p><p>Even though he didn’t feel that hungry anymore, Beomgyu still tried to eat. He went with something bland, choosing to eat a spoonful of plain rice. It tasted fine, but suddenly he felt lightheaded. A familiar feeling pooled in his stomach and then travelled up his throat in a warning.</p><p>“Are you all right?” his mother said. “Beomgyu, your face is so pale.”</p><p>He could just barely shake his head. Beomgyu’s hand covered his mouth and he breathed deeply through his nose, trying to stop himself from getting sick. He hated vomiting. Beomgyu knew that wasn’t exactly a unique opinion, most people did, but just the thought of it filled him with dread. He tried to think of anything he had eaten lately that had tasted off or wrong. No one in his inner circle had been sick lately either.</p><p>“Don’t try to hold it in,” she said, rubbing his back as he bent forward. She waved to a maid and they quickly brought over an empty bowl. “Oh, you must be sick. Let it out. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. He hated how weak his voice sounded. His body lurched forward again and he could feel the bile rising up his throat. “I don’t want–”</p><p>His body didn’t care about what he wanted or not though. Beomgyu vomited into the empty bowl. His throat stung and his stomach clenched and the acrid taste filled his mouth. He felt another wave and this time he didn’t try to fight it.</p><p>“Poor thing,” his mother said. “I know it hurts. This came on so suddenly.”</p><p>Tears filled his eyes. He hated this feeling so much. Being sick was a nightmare to him. Usually it was because of how terrible he felt, but now all he could think about was Soobin. If he were sick, then his mother would stay in his room tonight, watching over him. Soobin wouldn’t be able to keep him company.</p><p>Beomgyu sipped water slowly after he felt that his body was finished with vomiting. His mother continued to rub his back. She didn’t seem too worried though. Illnesses like this came and went.</p><p>“You should go back to bed,” she said. “I’m sure you feel awful. Why did you even join us for breakfast this morning? If you felt this poorly, you should have stayed in your room. I would have understood. Byungwoo would have as well.”</p><p>“I didn’t feel sick this morning though,” Beomgyu said. “I actually…” He took stock of his symptoms. Beomgyu didn’t feel clammy or warm. He was tired, but that was it. His nausea had passed and he didn’t have any other signs that he was sick. “I don’t feel that bad right now.”</p><p>“Don’t do this, Beomgyu,” she said. “You always did this when you were a child. When you were sick, you acted like you were fine.”</p><p>She wouldn’t let him say anything else. His mother waved to Migyong who had been worriedly watching them from the door of the dining hall. She and Beomgyu’s other maids all helped him to his feet, wiping his mouth and walking slowly toward the door.</p><p>“You need sleep, Daegam,” Migyong said, patting his forehead with a square cloth. He wanted to tell her that that wasn’t necessary. Beomgyu wasn’t sweating at all. “I should have noticed that you weren’t feeling well this morning.”</p><p>“I feel fine,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not–”</p><p>“What’s going on?” one of Beomgyu’s guards asked. He had been waiting outside with Soobin and a few others.</p><p>“He’s sick,” Migyong said. “I’m taking him back to his room.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t look at any of the other guards to see their reactions. All of his attention was on Soobin. He looked worried and Beomgyu wished he could assure him. Any words he said would be talked over by Migyong. When he was a child, he always downplayed being sick. She was used to him insisting that he was fine when he really wasn’t.</p><p>Soobin didn’t have that knowledge though. If Beomgyu told him that he felt fine, Soobin might actually believe him and then he wouldn’t be so worried anymore. Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to soothe all of his worries.</p><p>“Go to the kitchens and ask what the grand prince ate for dinner last night,” Migyong said to a guard. “Make sure it’s never made again. He barely had a chance to eat anything at breakfast, so what he ate last night must have made him sick.”</p><p>“I’m not sick, ahjumma,” Beomgyu said once they entered his bedroom.</p><p>“Healthy people don’t vomit without a reason,” she said. Migyong went to his wardrobe, opening it up and taking out a clean set of sleep clothes. “Well, unless they’re… That’s not even worth saying. That’s impossible for you.” She started to strip him out of the clothes he’d been wearing for less than an hour. “It’s time to go back to sleep.”</p><p>Arguing with her was pointless. Beomgyu let her dress him in his sleep clothes. He didn’t even protest when she laid an extra blanket on top of him. The room felt incredibly stuffy now, but he kept his mouth shut. Beomgyu had learned a long time ago that even though he was a prince, he still didn’t have any real power. Even his maid wouldn’t listen to his demands.</p><p>“I don’t feel sick,” Beomgyu said as Migyong pulled his covers up to his chin.</p><p>He was tired though. Not in the sense that he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. He had gone out last night with Soobin and they spent time together in his room, but Beomgyu had still had plenty of sleep. Usually he didn’t feel so tired after a night out. Maybe he really was getting sick, even if his nausea had disappeared.</p><p>“You look exhausted, Daegam,” Migyong said. “Rest is important. Save your energy and go to sleep.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t argue anymore. He shut his eyes and instantly heard a sigh of relief from Migyong. She was always happy whenever he gave in.</p><p>“I hope you have sweet dreams,” she said. “You’ll feel better after resting. Then you can try to eat something again.”</p><p>Eating sounded like the least appealing thing in the world to him at the moment. Beomgyu didn’t argue with her now though. He could do that later. Right now all he could seem to focus on was her hope that he had sweet dreams. He had never been much of a dreamer. His dreams were usually vague and easily forgettable. Most were bland. Beomgyu had always wondered what it was like to have vivid, exciting dreams. It sounded nice, being able to escape and live in a different world for a little bit, even if it wasn’t real and only happened when he slept.</p><p>Migyong smoothed her hand over his hair and that motion, along with his tired body and the heavy, warm blankets on top of him helped to lull him into a deep sleep. Right before he lost consciousness, Beomgyu hoped that he had dreams of Soobin. There was no one else he wanted to have sweet dreams of.</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>“Hyung, wake up,” Taehyun said, grabbing Beomgyu’s shoulder and shaking him. “I can’t believe you fell asleep.”</p><p>“What?” Beomgyu said. He was disorientated and confused. This always happened after he fell asleep someplace he wasn’t supposed to. They were backstage at a concert hall where their music school had held a small concert. Beomgyu had performed earlier in the night. When he went backstage, he had sat down on a couch and then apparently dozed off. “Sorry. I don’t know why I fell asleep.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you did either,” Taehyun said. “We have to do our final bow with the rest of the performers. Hurry up.”</p><p>Beomgyu stretched his arms over his head, shifting side to side as he tried his best to wake himself up completely. He took his phone out of his pocket and opened the camera so he could make sure he looked presentable as he followed the others to the stage. Beomgyu made it just in time to join Taehyun and Kai at the end of the line.</p><p>“Are you okay, hyung?” Kai asked. “I only sleep like that when I’m sick.”</p><p>“I’m not sick,” Beomgyu said, feeling like he was repeating words from his dream. “Just a little tired, I guess. I’m fine.”</p><p>Neither Taehyun nor Kai could push him further because one of the music professors was ushering them all back on stage. The lights were blinding, so Beomgyu couldn’t see anyone in the audience. He knew his mother and Yeonjun were there, but he wasn’t sure if Byungwoo had been able to make it. Beomgyu supposed he would find out when he saw them all afterward. He bowed with the rest of the musicians and then filed off stage with them again.</p><p>His performance hadn’t been the best tonight. Beomgyu had been distracted. It had been a few weeks since he had left Yeonjun alone in his apartment and then soon after met Soobin for the first time. Since then he had talked to Yeonjun, telling him that he wasn’t ready for sex, even though he was almost positive that he <em>was</em> ready. Yeonjun had understood and things were good between them again.</p><p>Beomgyu hadn’t said a single word to Soobin though. He drove him to and from school every day, but they never spoke. Sometimes, Soobin would try to start a conversation. Beomgyu didn’t let those conversations get very far though.</p><p>“I’m happy that’s over,” Beomgyu said as he walked with Taehyun and Kai through the performance center’s lobby. It was full of other people. Beomgyu was taller than a lot of them, so he could easily look over their heads to find his family. “I’ve been dreading it all week.”</p><p>“Why?” Taehyun said. “You usually love to play in front of an audience.”</p><p>“Not this time,” Beomgyu said. “I didn’t feel totally ready. I don’t think I’ve improved at all this year.”</p><p>“Really?” Taehyun asked. “I think you’ve gotten much better.”</p><p>He wanted to take Taehyun’s word for it, but he couldn’t give himself that. Beomgyu hadn’t been able to practice much lately. He was either spending time with Yeonjun, or sleeping for longer than he ever had before. Ever since his strange dreams had started, he had been sleeping longer. He would feel tired earlier on the weekdays, and then sleep in later on weekends. It was like his body wanted him to sleep as much as possible.</p><p>His last dream had been concerning. Even if his dream self didn’t know what was going on, Beomgyu knew that he was pregnant. He dreaded going to sleep again tonight. The prince wouldn’t be able to hide a pregnancy. He had no idea what his dream self was going to do.</p><p>“I see my family,” Kai said. He pointed to three women leaning against a wall close to the restrooms. Beomgyu recognized them as Kai’s mother and two sisters. “You’re still letting us drive you home, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Taehyun said. On his face was an expression Beomgyu never saw Taehyun make: terror. “Maybe. Perhaps another time.”</p><p>“Don’t back out on me now,” Kai said. “I already told them that we would get ice cream and take you home. You agreed to it. Don’t be scared. They like you.”</p><p>“Everyone likes me,” Taehyun said. “That’s what I’m scared of.”</p><p>Beomgyu was Taehyun’s best friend and he had no idea what that meant. He doubted that Kai knew what it meant either, but he didn’t look confused at all. Kai took Taehyun’s hand in his and bent down so that he could quickly kiss him. Beomgyu was always surprised when they did that. He had always gotten the impression that Taehyun hated public displays of affection. Kai was the exception to plenty of Taehyun’s rules though.</p><p>“It’ll be fun,” Kai said. “It’s just ice cream and a short drive. It’s nothing compared to the eight course meal I had to sit through with your parents and your sister.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Taehyun said. He kissed Kai’s cheek. “Thanks for doing that, by the way.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me for meeting your family,” Kai said. “I wanted to do it.”</p><p>Not for the first time, Beomgyu felt invisible as they talked to each other. He wished Yeonjun was there as well. Beomgyu didn’t feel like an outsider if his own boyfriend was with him, holding his hand and giving him encouraging words as well.</p><p>“I’ll see you two on Monday?” Beomgyu said. “Have an extra scoop of ice cream in my honor.”</p><p>“Will do,” Taehyun said. He seemed completely at ease now. All it took were a few words and a bright smile from Kai. “Are you staying at Yeonjun-hyung’s place tonight?”</p><p>“That’s my plan,” Beomgyu said. “Hopefully everything goes smoothly this time.”</p><p>“Good luck then,” Taehyun said.</p><p>He waved to them, watching as they joined Kai’s family. His mother and sisters seemed ecstatic to see them both. Beomgyu had only spoken to them briefly, but they all seemed to be just as sweet as Kai was. He was a little jealous that Taehyun had been welcomed so enthusiastically. Beomgyu had only met with Yeonjun’s parents a few times. They were kind and accepting, but he couldn’t imagine ever getting ice cream with them.</p><p>Beomgyu turned around, ready to continue his search for his family. As soon as he turned, he was faced with two large bouquets of flowers. Byungwoo was holding one and Yeonjun had another.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I don’t have a pollen allergy,” Beomgyu said, taking the bouquets. Yeonjun’s was smaller than his brother’s, but for some reason he didn’t feel like that was appropriate to point out. His mother had always told him that alphas were sensitive over the smallest things. “Thank you.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Yeonjun said, dropping a chaste kiss to his cheek. “You played beautifully.”</p><p>“I really didn’t,” Beomgyu said. “I was stiff. I made so many mistakes.”</p><p>“That’s unlike you,” his mother said. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Beomgyu said, once again feeling like he was reliving part of his dream. “Tonight just wasn’t my night.”</p><p>“Next time,” Byungwoo said. “You’ll do perfectly then.”</p><p>He couldn’t help but to smile at his brother. When they were younger, he had always supported his music. Byungwoo attended every single concert the seven year-old Beomgyu had held in their living room. It wasn’t until he was older that he realized that a seventeen year-old like Byungwoo probably had more important things to do than to entertain his little brother.</p><p>“You’re right,” Beomgyu said. “There’s always next time. I didn’t think you would have time to come tonight.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Byungwoo said. “I made time though. I’m the CEO. There aren’t many people who can tell me no.”</p><p>The four of them walked out of the lobby and outside. It was winter and snow was falling steadily from the sky. Beomgyu pulled his coat around himself tighter just as Yeonjun put his arm over his shoulders, holding him close so that he could keep him warm.</p><p>“What are your plans for the night?” Beomgyu’s mother asked.</p><p>“Whatever Beomgyu wants to do,” Yeonjun said. “Do you want to get dinner or–”</p><p>“I just want to hang out with you,” Beomgyu said quickly, “if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun said. “That’s more than okay.” He looked at Beomgyu’s mother and brother. “Is that–”</p><p>“Don’t ask us for permission,” Byungwoo said. “Beomgyu’s an adult. He can do whatever he wants.”</p><p>His kind smile had left his face. It was now replaced with one that seemed stiff and forced. Beomgyu could tell that Yeonjun recognized Byungwoo’s uneasiness, but he didn’t say anything. The two still had a difficult relationship. No matter how many times Beomgyu had assured him, Byungwoo apparently couldn’t see past Yeonjun’s relationships with other alphas. Beomgyu hoped that one day he would change his mind and start to see Yeonjun in a better light.</p><p>“Mistakes or no mistakes, I always love to hear you play,” Beomgyu’s mother said, kissing his cheek. “You were lovely tonight.”</p><p>“Thanks, Eomma,” he said.</p><p>He was hugged by both his mother and brother before they left. One of their family cars was parked in front of the building. They both got into the backseat since a driver had been waiting for them. Beomgyu knew that it wasn’t Soobin who was driving the car and he was almost disappointed that he wasn’t. He hated that he felt that way.</p><p>“Our ride should be here soon,” Yeonjun said. “I texted him while we were waiting for you in the lobby.”</p><p>“Our ride?” Beomgyu said. “You didn’t drive?”</p><p>“My car wouldn’t start this morning,” Yeonjun said. “It’s at a shop right now getting looked. I took a taxi here, but I thought it would be nicer to use your driver to take us back to my place. I got his number from your mom. Choi Soobin, right?”</p><p>Beomgyu was almost tempted to pinch himself in a futile attempt to wake up from this terrible nightmare. He knew he wasn’t dreaming though. None of his dreams were like this.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded taking a taxi,” Beomgyu said. It felt almost stupid to say. There was no point in trying to change Yeonjun’s mind. He hadn’t done anything wrong. “I like taxis.”</p><p>“You hate taxis,” Yeonjun said. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s waist and pulled him close. “You’re my spoiled baby. You deserve to be treated like a prince, being driven around everywhere.”</p><p>The laugh that left Beomgyu was unsettling, even to his own ears. He hoped Soobin didn’t say anything while they were in the car. If the entire drive passed by in silence, he might just survive the night.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do when we get to my place?” Yeonjun said as they walked to the street so that Soobin would be able to easily spot them. “We can eat a late dinner, then watch a movie or something.”</p><p>“That… sounds nice,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>It was what they always did when he was at Yeonjun’s apartment though. He loved the time they spent together, but he was ready to take things further. Or at least he had been before Yeonjun told him that Soobin was picking them up.</p><p>He didn’t even know why he was so worried. Beomgyu hadn’t done anything wrong. He couldn’t control what he dreamed about. His dream self made decisions all on his own. Beomgyu was just a witness to every choice he made. He wouldn’t even be worried about Yeonjun and Soobin being in the same car if Soobin hadn’t had the same dreams as him.</p><p>Beomgyu just hoped that Soobin realized how crazy he would sound if he told Yeonjun what had been happening. Hopefully that could keep him quiet.</p><p>“That’s him, right?” Yeonjun said. He held his hand out so that a familiar black car could stop in front of them. “That was fast.”</p><p>“It definitely was,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin had arrived so quickly that he hadn’t been able to think of a plan. That might be for the best though, since Beomgyu tended to overthink things.</p><p>Yeonjun took his guitar from him and opened the passenger door so that he could put it in the front seat. He then got into the backseat and Beomgyu reluctantly followed him.</p><p>“Thanks for picking us up,” Yeonjun said. “I know it’s your day off.”</p><p>“Technically, I don’t have days off,” Soobin said. He sounded normal, conversational even. For some reason, that worried Beomgyu. “I’m just lucky that Beomgyu-ssi doesn’t call me on the weekends often.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He had been longing for Soobin to call him by his name for so long. It sounded perfect coming from his lips. He hated how much he liked it. Beomgyu felt ashamed.</p><p>His reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Soobin either. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror and Beomgyu suddenly felt hot all over. He was so affected by him and he couldn’t stop it.</p><p>“I’d love to have you as my boss,” Yeonjun said, settling into his seat. He reached over and placed his hand on Beomgyu’s thigh. “I’d get to see you all the time.”</p><p>“That’s why you’d want me as your boss?” Beomgyu said. “So that we could be together more often?”</p><p>“Well, that and because we could have a scandalous office romance,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“I’d rather have a normal romance,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t like scandals. Secret relationships don’t really interest me.”</p><p>Soobin snorted and Beomgyu used every bit of self-restraint he had not to look at him. Yeonjun didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“It is nice that we can be so in the open,” Yeonjun said. “This is the first relationship I’ve been in where I could be totally honest about everything. Of course I was always honest with my partners, but my parents would never accept the people I dated before.”</p><p>Beomgyu could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. Yeonjun probably noticed that Soobin was an alpha as well. Most alphas wouldn’t be accepting and understanding if they heard that an alpha had been with other alphas before.</p><p>“Well, this is my first relationship and I wouldn’t change anything about it,” Beomgyu said. “I like that we can tell each other everything.”</p><p>Soobin snorted again and this time Yeonjun noticed. He glanced to the driver’s seat, frowning slightly but then bringing his attention back to Beomgyu.</p><p>“Your ‘first relationship,’” Yeonjun repeated. “Are you already thinking of your next one?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I was just stating a fact. Just because you’re the first person I’ve dated doesn’t mean that you can’t be the last.”</p><p>He could feel his face getting hotter as he spoke. They hadn’t been dating for a full year yet, but Beomgyu knew they had something special. He couldn’t imagine meeting someone new and having the same connection with them that he did with Yeonjun.</p><p>“You’re so fucking sweet,” Yeonjun said. “My sweet baby.”</p><p>Yeonjun kissed him and Beomgyu was suddenly overwhelmed by how wrong and right it felt. Kissing Yeonjun was so familiar to him now. Sometimes they kissed in front of other people. Kissing in front of Soobin felt wrong though. Beomgyu hated it. He turned his head away, hoping that Yeonjun would simply think he was being shy.</p><p>His eyes went to the front seat where he could see Soobin’s hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Yeonjun’s gaze followed his and his frown from earlier seemed to deepen.</p><p>“What do you want me to cook for you tonight?” Yeonjun asked. “I’m getting better at making steaks. We could always get takeout. Or we could just eat some snacks and call it dinner.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Um, any of them,” Beomgyu said. His eyes went to Soobin again. He couldn’t help it. It was as if his eyes moved on their own. “I’m not that hungry, actually.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yeonjun said. Beomgyu couldn’t help but think that he sounded a bit angry. His hand went back to Beomgyu’s thigh. “I guess we could always do something to help work up your appetite.”</p><p>The meaning of those words wasn’t lost on Beomgyu. They were sleazy and not at all how Yeonjun talked. Whenever he mentioned anything sexual, it was always subtle in front of other people, and delicately done if they were alone. Beomgyu was about to question his word choice, but he soon got his answer.</p><p>Soobin brought the car to an abrupt stop after he pulled over on the side of the road. Other cars passed them by, their headlights shining into their windows and illuminating Soobin and Yeonjun’s faces. They both looked pissed.</p><p>“What am I missing here?” Yeonjun asked. “What did you do to my omega?”</p><p>Those were also new words to hear from Yeonjun. He always called Beomgyu his boyfriend, not his omega. Yeonjun was acting possessive in a way he never had before.</p><p>“Nothing,” Soobin said. “I haven’t done anything.”</p><p>“Then why does he keep looking at you like he’s scared?” Yeonjun asked. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask your omega?” Soobin said.</p><p>For a brief moment, Beomgyu contemplated opening the car door and running down the street. That would show to Yeonjun that he had something to hide and he didn’t want to do that though. They had just spoken about honesty. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose Yeonjun’s trust.</p><p>One of the other things he didn’t want to do was to cry, but that seemed inevitable at that moment. Beomgyu knew that if he didn’t tell Yeonjun the truth, Soobin would, even if he sounded insane. Soobin loved him that much.</p><p>He got out of the car, but he didn’t run. Beomgyu waited for the other two to join him on the sidewalk next to the road. Snow continued to fall, but it melted as soon as it hit the pavement.</p><p>“You’re not going to believe me,” Beomgyu said to Yeonjun.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter if he believes you or not,” Soobin said. “You’ll still have me, Daegam. You always will.”</p><p>“‘Daegam?’” Yeonjun asked. “Why are you addressing him like he’s a prince?”</p><p>“Because to me, he is,” Soobin said. He took his eyes off of Beomgyu to look at Yeonjun. “I don’t have anything against you. You seem to really love him, but you don’t know anything.”</p><p>“Then tell me,” Yeonjun said. There was more than frustration in his voice now. “Can someone just tell me what the hell is going on?”</p><p>Beomgyu hated this. He had never wanted this to happen, but for some reason, he felt like he was being freed. These dreams had been weighing on him for so long now. He hadn’t told anyone about them. Now that Soobin was here, while he was awake and living in reality, Beomgyu felt like it was a sign. If he let this secret consume him for much longer, he was sure he’d go insane.</p><p>“We haven’t even talked yet,” Beomgyu said to Soobin.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Soobin said. “We did last night. We walked through the snow and then went back to your room.”</p><p>If there were any lingering doubts in Beomgyu’s mind that Soobin didn’t have the same dreams as him, they were gone now. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of the time they spent together in Beomgyu’s room in the palace. The image of Soobin’s head between his thighs was one that he didn’t think he could easily erase.</p><p>“Are you two…” Yeonjun’s voice cracked and Beomgyu’s heart broke as well. “Beomgyu, are you chea–”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said quickly. “I would never. Hyung, I…” They still hadn’t said it to each other, but he supposed that now was as good a time as any. “I love you. I want to be with you. I haven’t done anything with Soobin. It’s just that… You’re going to think I’m crazy.”</p><p>“I don’t know what to think right now,” Yeonjun said. “Clearly there’s something going on between you two. What is it? Just tell me.”</p><p>There was no easy way to say this. Either Yeonjun accepted the truth or he didn’t. Beomgyu hoped he could accept the truth. If he didn’t, he would make up a million terrible stories about Beomgyu in his head. He didn’t think he would be able to survive that.</p><p>“I’ve been having these really realistic dreams since the spring,” Beomgyu said. “Since… since the night before our first date, actually. In them I’m a prince in the Joseon Dynasty. My mother is still my mother and Byungwoo is still my brother. Taehyun is my best friend. I didn’t think anything of them at first, but they kept happening and in them… Soobin is one of my guards. He appeared in my dreams before I even met him. I met him for the first time a few weeks ago and he has the same dreams as me. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it’s the truth. I don’t know what they mean or–”</p><p>“You’re leaving something out,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“I…” Beomgyu couldn’t read Yeonjun’s expression. He couldn’t tell if he believed him or not. Yeonjun was just waiting for him to tell him the final bit of information. “In the dreams, I’m with Soobin. We’re in love. But only in the dreams. He hasn’t touched me, we’ve barely spoken to each other in real life. I don’t want him in real life. I don’t love him. None of it’s real.”</p><p>Beomgyu pressed the sleeves of his coat to his cheeks so that the fabric could absorb his tears. He knew he sounded insane. Yeonjun was going to break up with him. They would never see each other again. He was going to lose everything with him.</p><p>Yeonjun stepped forward, pulling Beomgyu into his arms. He kissed the top of his head, but Beomgyu couldn’t relax.</p><p>“Okay,” he said. “I’m in love with you, so I guess I have to listen to the full story, huh?” Yeonjun kissed his head again. “I’m going to need a drink though. What about you? Do you drink?”</p><p>Beomgyu was surprised that Yeonjun was directly addressing Soobin. He kept his eyes on Yeonjun’s chest though. Looking at Soobin right now felt dangerous somehow.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Soobin said.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I turned 21 last week.”</p><p>“Of course this tall asshole’s younger than me,” Yeonjun said. “Let’s get back in the car. Beomgyu’s shivering. I have booze at my place.”</p><p>It was the longest and most uncomfortable car ride of Beomgyu’s life. He sat in the backseat with Yeonjun, his hand being held in a tight grasp. Yeonjun’s face was unreadable and he stared at Soobin for the entire drive. Even though Yeonjun had told Beomgyu that he loved him, he was still scared.</p><p>Yeonjun instructed Soobin to park in the garage when they arrived at his apartment building. The ride in the elevator up to Yeonjun’s floor was just as terrible as the drive. Beomgyu’s hands were clammy and sweaty, but Yeonjun’s grip never weakened. When they entered the apartment, Beomgyu immediately scooped up Yuseong into his arms, taking comfort in her happy little meows. Oh to be a cat with no understanding of what was about to happen.</p><p>“Is scotch okay?” Yeonjun asked, placing two glasses on the counter.</p><p>“I don’t like it, but I get the feeling that it’s the only drink you’re going to make for me, so I’ll take it,” Soobin said.</p><p>He was standing awkwardly in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his hoody. His shoes were off, but he hadn’t put on one of the pairs of slippers that Yeonjun had for guests. There was a hole in one of his socks. It was the first time that Beomgyu had seen him in reality and thought that he looked like his Soobin. His awkward, sweet, hesitant Soobin. One of the alphas he loved.</p><p>Yeonjun handed Soobin a scotch glass and then gave Beomgyu a tall glass of water. They both knew that he was picky about when and what he liked to drink. Beomgyu had also been crying, so water was a smart choice. He sat down on the couch and Soobin sat on an armchair. Yeonjun was standing though, pacing the room.</p><p>“I can explain my side,” Soobin said. “We’re not lying. I know it sounds insane, but we’re not.”</p><p>“Why does it matter to you?” Yeonjun asked. “If I think that you’re lying, then I assume that Beomgyu’s cheating on me with you. I break up with him. You win. Don’t you want me to think that you’re lying?”</p><p>“I can already tell that you believe him,” Soobin said. “But even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t want you to think of Beomgyu in a negative light. He hasn’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“How can you tell that I believe him?” Yeonjun asked. He stopped pacing.</p><p>“Because you let me into your apartment,” Soobin said. “You’re willing to listen. No matter how much you love him, I don’t think you would be willing to take it this far if you didn’t believe.”</p><p>It was strange, watching them have a conversation without him. Beomgyu felt like what he was seeing wasn’t real. Soobin wasn’t wear the clothes of a royal guard, his hair wasn’t in a tight top knot. His hair was short and his jeans had rips and the hole in his sock seemed to have gotten bigger. He was so real and Beomgyu couldn’t stop staring at him.</p><p>“Honestly, believing was easy,” Yeonjun said, “since I’ve been having some pretty weird dreams lately too.” Beomgyu looked away from Soobin so that he could look at Yeonjun instead. “I’m the son of a nobleman. I was engaged to the grand prince. The one who’s so beautiful that no one in the kingdom is allowed to see him. I ran away on the day I was supposed to meet him though. I lived life on my own for a while before meeting San.”</p><p>“Your ex?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun said. “Currently, we’re madly in love in my dreams. I wish I could tell myself to leave him before it gets ugly. I don’t think we’re meant to work in any reality.”</p><p>“The first part of what you said matches up with my dream,” Beomgyu said. “We were meant to be mated, but you never showed.”</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Yeonjun said. “I’m an idiot. Or maybe I’m not. It’s not a good idea to get involved with someone who’s in love with another person.”</p><p>He took a few steps back and Beomgyu suddenly realized what he was doing.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “Hyung, you don’t have to do this. The dreams don’t mean anything. I love you. Soobin is just–”</p><p>“You’re in love with him,” Yeonjun said. “I can’t blame you either. If I had never met San before having these dreams, I’d be in love with him too. I know how our story ends though, so the dreams don’t tempt me. You just met Soobin a few weeks ago. I can’t get in the middle of that.”</p><p>Beomgyu truly hated crying, but it really felt like the only option for him. He didn’t want this. Yeonjun was his first love. Beomgyu still loved him so much. He loved Soobin as well and he knew that it wasn’t fair to either of them, but he couldn’t help how he felt.</p><p>“I love you, hyung,” Beomgyu said. “What I have with Soobin can just stay in the dream. We don’t have to talk about it.”</p><p>“You’ll go crazy with guilt if you don’t talk to me about it,” Yeonjun said, “especially now that I know the truth. And I know that Soobin won’t let what you two have stay in a dream. I’ll just be in the way.”</p><p>He couldn’t accept this. Beomgyu stood up and went to Yeonjun, clinging to his shirt. He pushed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that Yeonjun didn’t accept. His head turned and Beomgyu sobbed.</p><p>“You know I’ve always been into alphas more,” Yeonjun said. “It was fun, pretending to be a normal alpha for a little while, but I can’t keep pretending anymore. I don’t want an omega. You should go.”</p><p>“Hyung, you don’t mean that,” Beomgyu said. “You’re just trying to hurt me because you think it’ll make this easier. I love you so much. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“Gyu, don’t you get it?” Yeonjun said. “You two are having the same dreams. A prince and his guard? That’s so fucking romantic. The universe is pushing you two together. My dream self turned down a chance with you. This is karma. Be with Soobin.”</p><p>“I don’t care about the universe,” Beomgyu said. “I care about you. I love you. I want to be your mate.”</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t say anything else. There were tears in his eyes, but he was too strong to let them fall. He reached behind Beomgyu’s neck, unfastening the courting collar. Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun’s hands and tried to stop him from taking the collar. It didn’t work though. Yeonjun easily took it away from him.</p><p>“I think you both should go,” Yeonjun said. “Be happy, Gyu. He’s the one who’s supposed to be your alpha.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t want to leave. He wanted to throw himself onto the floor, kicking and screaming and throwing a tantrum like a small child. Leaving Yeonjun was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t have a choice though.</p><p>Soobin grabbed his hand and led him out of the apartment. Beomgyu’s feet felt so heavy. He could barely move them. Soobin wrapped his arm around Beomgyu’s waist and pulled him along. Yeonjun’s back was facing them, but Beomgyu could see that his shoulders were shaking. He was crying too, but Beomgyu couldn’t do anything to comfort him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to talk to Taehyun,” Beomgyu said. “Alone.”</p><p>Their painting lesson had just ended and they had stepped out of the room. Migyong was waiting for Beomgyu and he knew that if he didn’t speak quickly, that she would take him away to his room. Taehyun looked at him curiously, but didn’t say anything as they waited for Migyong’s response.</p><p>“About what?” she asked, lifting one of her eyebrows.</p><p>“Something private,” Beomgyu said. “Uh, it’s–”</p><p>“It’s a bit embarrassing,” Taehyun said. “I’ve been wanting to talk to Beomgyu-hyung about this for weeks now, but we’ve never had the opportunity. It’s very personal to me and I don’t want anyone to listen.”</p><p>Beomgyu knew that he would never have another friend like Taehyun. He was so perceptive. Even though Taehyun didn’t know what Beomgyu wanted to talk to him about, he could clearly sense the urgency in his tone.</p><p>“All right then,” Migyong said. She didn’t seem fully convinced, but that was fine. Beomgyu only needed her to step out of earshot for a few minutes. “Don’t take too long though.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He grabbed the sleeve of Taehyun’s hanbok and led him away from the classroom. It didn’t take long for them to find an empty hall in the palace. Beomgyu still looked around though, waiting for another person to appear and overhear their conversation. No one came though.</p><p>“Is this about that guard of yours?” Taehyun said. “Are you finally going to tell me that you’ve been having relations with him?”</p><p>“You’ve noticed?”</p><p>“Of course I have,” Taehyun said. “I’m not stupid. I also don’t see you as a pure, innocent child like your attendants do. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and all the little touches you share.” He sighed, clearly disapproving of Beomgyu’s actions. “He’s handsome and if he’s kind to you, then I can understand the appeal, but is it really worth risking–”</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Taehyun.”</p><p>As soon as he spoke the words, Beomgyu’s hand went up to cradle his stomach. He was still in the early stages. A doctor hadn’t confirmed it, but he knew the signs. His monthly bleed was months late and a small bump had formed on his stomach. Beomgyu had managed to hide it because he had started throwing tantrums whenever Migyong or one of his servants tried to undress him or help him bathe. They only thought he was acting out because he wanted to be treated as an adult now instead of a child who needed everything done for him. Beomgyu knew it would only be a matter of time until everyone realized the truth.</p><p>“Hyung,” Taehyun said. He looked scared. It was the first time Beomgyu had ever seen him show that emotion. “No. You can’t be.”</p><p>“I am,” Beomgyu said. “I wanted to pull you aside today so that I could tell you goodbye. Soobin and I are leaving tonight. We’re running away together. It’s the only thing we can do.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Taehyun said. “There are ways of… ending your situation. My sister’s mate is an apothecary. When I go home I’ll ask for the drug. She’ll understand. You won’t have to–”</p><p>“Taehyun, I can’t,” Beomgyu said. “When I first found out, I was so scared, but now… now I feel like this was supposed to happen. I love Soobin. He’s my alpha. I love this child as well. I know we don’t have good odds. This might not work, but we have to try. I’m tired of living in this palace. I’m a prisoner here. I want to be free with the alpha I love.”</p><p>Tears were stinging at his eyes, but Beomgyu wouldn’t let them fall. If he cried, his face would become red and puffy and Migyong would ask him a million questions he didn’t want to answer. Taehyun reached out, touching his cheek. The corners of his mouth were pushed down and Beomgyu could tell that he was holding back tears as well.</p><p>“You’re so stupid, hyung,” he said.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I hope this works for you,” Taehyun said. “I hope you can live the life you want.”</p><p>“Me too, Taehyun-ah,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>They looked at each other for a few more seconds before stepping forward at the same time to embrace. Beomgyu knew that it was unlikely that they would see each other again. Soobin wanted them to leave tonight and start heading south. They were going to travel until they reached the end of the country where the ocean was.</p><p>“I love you, hyung,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>He had to leave before Migyong came looking for him. Beomgyu wiped at his eyes. They were stinging even worse now, but he had to be strong and resist the urge to start sobbing. This was the only farewell he would have to do though. He couldn’t say goodbye to his mother and brother.</p><p>They went back to Migyong who was waiting for them outside of the classroom. Taehyun said goodbye to him with a hug that lasted much longer than their usual hugs. Beomgyu watched as a guard escorted Taehyun down the hall. He only looked away when he had turned a corner and it was impossible to see him anymore.</p><p>“What did you two talk about?” Migyong said. “Has Taehyun gotten involved with an alpha? Is his family having troubles?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “It’s nothing like that.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you,” Beomgyu said. “He wants me to keep it a secret.”</p><p>Migyong seemed disappointed by Beomgyu’s unwillingness to gossip, but she didn’t push him with more questions. That was one thing Beomgyu had always liked about Migyong. Even though she was pushy and nagged constantly, she never took it too far. He was actually going to miss her.</p><p>The rest of the day passed slower than any other day in Beomgyu’s memory. His classes seemed to never end. Dinner with his family was quiet and uncomfortable. Byungwoo and their mother weren’t speaking to each other. Beomgyu hoped that his disappearance might push them together. It was a strange, almost cruel thought, but it was all he had to cling to. He loved them both and hated to leave. Maybe when he was gone, Byungwoo would finally open up to the idea of finding a mate for companionship. Their mother would be so relieved if he did.</p><p>When he returned to his room that night, he went straight to his wardrobe as soon as the door was shut behind him. He grabbed a large bag that was used for the rare times he travelled. Beomgyu looked through his clothes, finding the plainest pieces he could. Most of what he owned was brightly colored and elaborate – clear signs of his wealth and status. A few hanbok that he had worn when he was a few years younger were plainer. They didn’t look like anything a commoner would wear and Beomgyu wasn’t sure if they would fit, but they would have to do.</p><p>He went to his jewelry collection next, taking as much as he could. Once they were far enough away from the capital they would be able to sell it a little bit at a time. There were other things he wanted to take with him, but they would only slow him down. He looked at his gayageum and almost laughed at the thought of carrying that around while they were trying to run away. Maybe after they found a place to settle and if they had enough money, Beomgyu could get a new one. He liked the idea of playing music for his child.</p><p>His child. Beomgyu sunk down onto the floor, resting both of his hands over his stomach. He didn’t know how it was possible to be filled with so much love for someone he hadn’t even met, someone who didn’t even truly exist yet. It was impossible for him not to love his child though. They had been made from love and foolish mistakes. Beomgyu could never hate someone so innocent.</p><p>The next few hours seemed to pass slower than the entire day had. Beomgyu was meant to wait in his room until the middle of the night, around the same time that he went on walks with Soobin. Tonight the walk they would go on would be drastically different from all the others. They didn’t have any plans on coming back.</p><p>Beomgyu was scared. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there was no way this was going to work. They would only have a couple of hours until every guard and officer in the city was looking for them. Citizens would be informed. Everyone would have their eyes out for him. Still, despite the odds, Beomgyu wanted to do this. He wanted to be free. This was his one and only chance.</p><p>Finally, after hours of waiting, the door to his room was slid open. Soobin was standing there and Beomgyu could already see the worry on his face. Beomgyu joined him at the door, taking his face in his hands and pressing up on his toes so that he could kiss him. When he pulled away, the worry was still on Soobin’s face, but determination seemed to have joined it.</p><p>“Have you packed?” Soobin asked softly.</p><p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. “Clothes and jewelry. Anything else?”</p><p>“Your boots?” Soobin said.</p><p>“I’ve got them,” Beomgyu said. He had only one pair of boots. When he was younger and used to play outside, his mother said that he needed a pair of durable shoes. They were a bit small, but they did the job. “What about you? Did you pack everything we need?”</p><p>“My bag’s outside the servants’ entrance,” Soobin said. “We can pick it up on our way out.” He brought Beomgyu’s hands up to his lips, kissing them softly. “You don’t have to do this. I can leave on my own and you can say that I forced you. You don’t have to leave your family behind or–”</p><p>“Don’t,” Beomgyu said. “Don’t say something like that. I could never tell anyone that you did something so horrible. We’re both responsible for this. I love you. I don’t want to be without you. You’re my family now. Both of you.”</p><p>Soobin pressed his hand to Beomgyu’s stomach. This wasn’t what either of them wanted, but it was the reality they were living in. And, if Beomgyu were being honest with himself, he was happy to be having Soobin’s child. He couldn’t imagine starting a family with anyone else.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Soobin said. “We shouldn’t waste any more time.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked around his room once more, making sure that he wasn’t leaving anything important behind. It was strange, quickly giving each of his possessions a value. He used to think that everything he owned was precious and irreplaceable, but now most of it seemed frivolous.</p><p>Like always, the halls were empty at this time of night. They held hands as they hurried through the palace, making their way to the servants’ entrance. Once they were outside, Soobin grabbed a bag that was hidden behind a bush by the door. Beomgyu wanted to ask what was in it, but he feared that even something like talking would slow them down.</p><p>They hurried across the grounds to the tree they were both so used to climbing. It was difficult for Beomgyu to believe that tonight would be their last time climbing it. He supposed everything they were doing still hadn’t sunken in yet.</p><p>Soobin easily caught him as he dropped down from the top of the wall. Snow was up to their ankles, but they trudged through it without stopping. Beomgyu couldn’t help but think of the footprints they were leaving behind. They would have to make it to a town soon where the streets would be cleared of snow. Then they might have a chance of ending their trail.</p><p>“If you need to stop, just let me know,” Soobin said as they walked through the field outside of the palace grounds. “I don’t want you to lose your energy.”</p><p>“I appreciate that,” Beomgyu said, “but we can’t stop. We don’t have the time.”</p><p>Leading up to this night, Soobin had spent his time off walking the grounds just outside of the palace. The field didn’t last for long. Since the palace was in a busy city, buildings surrounded most of it. They would come across people soon, even this late at night. Beomgyu only hoped that whatever people they passed by didn’t pay attention to them. They had to be as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>Before Soobin came to his room that night, he had changed out of his palace guard uniform and into some plain clothes. Beomgyu was currently wrapped up in a big coat with the hood pulled over his head. Anyone who looked at them would just see a young couple, trying to stay warm by wearing thick layers. There was no reason for them to cause alarm.</p><p>“Are your feet starting to hurt?” Soobin asked as they finally left the snowy field and entered a small marketplace. The only other people there were a group of older men, drinking and telling stories. They didn’t even look in Soobin and Beomgyu’s direction. “We can sit for a few minutes.”</p><p>“My feet are fine,” Beomgyu said. “Soobin, we’ve barely started our journey. Ask me in an hour if my feet hurt. Maybe then we’ll be far enough away that I’ll feel comfortable taking a break.”</p><p>“Let me know if you want to stop before then, Dae – um, Beomgyu.”</p><p>Hearing Soobin say his name was enough to make Beomgyu want to stop, just so he could let the sound of it register in his brain. Beomgyu had always liked his name, but he found that he loved it, hearing it from Soobin.</p><p>“I’ll let you know,” Beomgyu said, squeezing Soobin’s hand.</p><p>They hurried through the marketplace, not wanting to spend too much time in one place. Hanseong was a big city and this was Beomgyu’s first time really seeing it. Whenever he had gone into town before, he had been surrounded by guards. No citizen was allowed to look at him and he wasn’t allowed to walk around on his own. Being able to see it for the first time in the dead of night in the middle of winter wasn’t exactly ideal. He imagined it was much more beautiful in the daytime during spring.</p><p>Beomgyu wondered if they would be able to return here one day. Maybe in a few years when Beomgyu was a forgotten, lost prince they could come back to look around. Their child would be walking and talking then. He placed a hand on his stomach, smiling softly.</p><p>“Boy or girl?” Beomgyu asked as they walked down a long, empty road. Houses were lined up on each side and he couldn’t help but imagine their own future home. He wanted to live in a small house, one that was warm and cozy and theirs. “Alpha, beta, or omega? Do you have a preference?”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Our child,” Beomgyu said, nudging him. “What else could I be talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Soobin said. “What I look for in a potential mate?”</p><p>“Why would I ask that when I already know the answer?” Beomgyu said. “Male omegas. Me and no one else.”</p><p>“Actually,” Soobin said, pressing his lips together in thought, “I don’t know what I like. I’d never really been attracted to anyone before I met you.”</p><p>“So, I’m special?”</p><p>“That should go without saying.”</p><p>For the first time since they left Beomgyu’s room, they stopped walking. Soobin bent down to kiss his lips and Beomgyu couldn’t help but to hold on to his coat. His lips were so warm. They felt amazing compared to the cold air.</p><p>“Girl,” Soobin said as they continued to walk. “I want us to have a daughter. I hope she’s just as pretty as you.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing that you’re handsome then,” Beomgyu said, “so if she does look a little bit like you, she won’t be ugly.”</p><p>Soobin laughed and Beomgyu felt a bit more at ease. He was still scared, but being able to laugh with Soobin was helping.</p><p>It was getting lighter outside and Beomgyu knew that morning wasn’t far away. The world would be waking up. Soon, Migyong would go to his room to wake him and she wouldn’t find him there. Soobin wouldn’t be at his post. It wouldn’t take long for them to figure out what had happened. Byungwoo would send out every guard he had to search for them. They didn’t have much time left.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll make it out of the city,” Soobin said. “We might need to find a place to hide.”</p><p>“Where could we possibly hide?” Beomgyu asked. “We don’t know anyone here. No one can help us. They’ll check inns and houses.”</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>Soobin held on to his hand even tighter and he picked up his pace. Beomgyu had long legs, but they weren’t anywhere close to the length of Soobin’s. He took long strides and Beomgyu had to almost jog to keep up with him. As they passed houses and shops, more people were appearing outside. They still kept to themselves for the most part, but Beomgyu noticed a few people looking at them.</p><p>“I went here when I was a kid,” Soobin said as they walked down a road that was lined by trees. They passed people on horses and groups pushing carts. “We’ll need to get a horse eventually, so we might as well get one now.”</p><p>“You have money for a horse?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>That didn’t sound promising. Beomgyu wanted to ask him what he meant, what his plan was, but he kept those words to himself. He imagined he would find out soon enough.</p><p>Soobin led him to a horse farm. Stables were lined up in a line and there were workers out, feeding horses and tending to the stables. There were so many people around that Beomgyu wanted to tell Soobin that they should go back, but he seemed determined.</p><p>They went to the very last stable. None of the workers had made it there yet. Inside was a horse with a dark brown coat. She was awake and being petted by an alpha who was holding his head with his free hand. Soobin and Beomgyu both froze. They took a few steps back, but the alpha noticed them.</p><p>“Morning,” he said. His voice was thick and after he spoke he winced, like his voice was too loud for his own ears. “Sorry. I know I shouldn’t be here, but I, uh… I actually don’t remember how I got here.”</p><p>Beomgyu had only ever been around someone with a hangover when his brother was younger and used to drink with his friends. Byungwoo hadn’t done that in years, but Beomgyu recognized the signs.</p><p>“Last night, I got into a fight with…” the alpha waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter. We argued. I went to the bar to get a drink and now… I’m awake and cold and there’s a horse and… Fuck, you two are pretty.”</p><p>They had to get out of there. The alpha seemed to slowly be coming to his senses. If they stole the horse, then the workers would report one missing to the authorities. The palace guards would know that a horse was stolen and this alpha could be questioned. If he was able to describe what they looked like, the guards would have a lead.</p><p>“Walk to that wall,” Soobin said, pointing to the end of the stable. “Stay there and don’t move. If you move, I’ll kill you.”</p><p>It was an empty threat. Soobin wasn’t capable of harming anyone. At least, Beomgyu didn’t think that he was. Soobin had all of the physical training and skills to hurt someone, but he didn’t have the heart for it. Or, to put it more accurately, Soobin had too much heart.</p><p>“Oh,” the alpha said, his eyes widening in surprise. He put his hands up and then backed up until he hit the wall. “You’re going to steal the horse.”</p><p>Soobin didn’t confirm or deny that, at least not with words. It was clear what they were doing. There was a saddle and reins in the stall. He started to put them on the horse as soon as they heard footsteps and voices.</p><p>“You’re going to get caught,” the alpha said. “This is a terrible plan. Why do you even need to steal a horse? Your omega looks like he has plenty of money. That coat is expensive, I can tell.”</p><p>“Stop talking,” Soobin said.</p><p>“You said not to move,” he said. “You never told me not to talk.”</p><p>“I just did,” Soobin said. His hands were starting to shake and Beomgyu didn’t know if it was from the cold or because he was annoyed, or even because he was scared. He supposed it could be a mixture of all three. “You can breathe. That’s all you’re allowed to do.”</p><p>“Wow,” the alpha said softly. He clearly wasn’t interested in following Soobin’s orders. “How did you know that I like it when alphas boss me around?”</p><p>The innuendo behind those words wasn’t lost on Beomgyu. It wasn’t lost on Soobin either. His face was red and he looked at a loss for words. If they weren’t in such a dire situation, Beomgyu would have appreciated how flustered Soobin was.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Soobin said after the saddle was secured on the horse. “I’ll help you up.”</p><p>“Why don’t I come with you?” the alpha asked as Soobin hoisted Beomgyu onto the horse. “You two are obviously running away from something. If someone goes looking for you, they’d be looking for two people, not three.”</p><p>“That’s not happening,” Soobin said. “I don’t trust you.”</p><p>“You could learn to trust me,” he said.</p><p>“I don’t think I will.”</p><p>Once they were both on the horse, Beomgyu looked over his shoulder at the alpha who was still watching them. His eyes were clearer and that worried Beomgyu. If he was questioned, he would definitely be able to identify them.</p><p>Before he could dwell on that for long, Soobin snapped the reins and the horse ran out of the stable. Shouts and yells from the workers filled his ears, but they became faded as the horse ran through the snow. They weren’t completely out of the city yet. The journey to the next city was long, but at least they had a better means of transportation besides walking.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll say anything?” Beomgyu asked once they had left a main road to enter a forest. It felt colder there since trees were blocking the light from the sun. Morning had fully arrived now. “That alpha from the stable?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Soobin said. “It doesn’t matter if he does though. The people working at the horse farm saw us. We didn’t tell the alpha where we were going, so he knows as much as the others.”</p><p>Beomgyu tightened his arms around Soobin’s waist, pressing even closer against his back. He was so scared, but he knew that he couldn’t let that fear overwhelm him. If he wanted this to work, he needed to keep a clear head.</p><p>“That alpha was strange,” Beomgyu said. “He seemed more interested in you than in me.”</p><p>“Are you jealous?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“Jealous of what?”</p><p>“That I got all the attention?”</p><p>He couldn’t see Soobin’s face, but Beomgyu could still picture his smug smile. Even if he had been embarrassed by the alpha’s attention, he didn’t seem disgusted by it. Beomgyu couldn’t imagine any other alpha not being enraged by another alpha making a pass at them. Soobin was definitely different from most alphas.</p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Beomgyu said. “We’ll never see that man again. It doesn’t matter that he had poor taste.”</p><p>Soobin laughed and Beomgyu was grateful to be able to hear the familiar sound.</p><p>“He doesn’t have poor taste,” Soobin said. “He said that both of us were pretty.”</p><p>“Well,” Beomgyu said, “I suppose I can’t be mad about that.”</p><p>He didn’t know how long they went without stopping. It was difficult to travel quickly in the forest. The horse couldn’t run through the trees, so they took their time, walking in a winding path. Beomgyu could only hear the sound of their horse, walking through the snow. The forest was quiet around them. It was both comforting and terrifying at the same time. If someone came looking for them, they would be able to easily hear them. Any noise could be a threat.</p><p>“Are you scared?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“Of being caught,” Beomgyu said. “I keep thinking about what would happen to you.”</p><p>“There’s no use in being scared,” Soobin said, “but I have to admit that I am. I don’t want to live a life without you though. We’ve made up our minds. We can’t turn back now.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t want to turn back. I just want to keep moving forward, with you.”</p><p>His hands were joined over Soobin’s stomach. Soobin let go of the reins with one his hands so that he could place it over Beomgyu’s. The small gesture wasn’t enough to settle his nerves, but it would do for now.</p><p>“So, if you want a daughter,” Beomgyu said, trying to change the subject, “have you thought of any names?”</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t know if I should share them,” Soobin said. “You might make fun of them.”</p><p>“I won’t do that,” Beomgyu said. “I will tell you if I think they’re bad though.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing as making fun of them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s teasing didn’t stop Soobin from sharing some name ideas with him anyway. He turned down each one, either because he didn’t like the sound of it or because it was too common. They got to the point where Beomgyu could tell that Soobin was making up names because Beomgyu had rejected the ones he had already thought of.</p><p>“Keeping going,” Beomgyu said, poking Soobin’s side after a long silence.</p><p>“This is the last one,” Soobin said after he finished thinking. “If you hate this one too, then you’re naming the baby, not me.”</p><p>“Deal,” Beomgyu said. “Go on. What’s the last name?”</p><p>“Yuseong,” Soobin said.</p><p>He liked it. It was definitely different from the other names that Soobin had suggested. The name filled Beomgyu with warmth and he couldn’t help but think of the little life growing inside of him.</p><p>“Yuseong,” Beomgyu repeated, feeling how it sounded to say. “That’s nice.”</p><p>“Really?” Soobin said. “You like it?”</p><p>“I do,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not totally settled on it though. We can have it as a possibility.”</p><p>“A possibility?” Soobin said. “I just told you a hundred names and the one we both like is only a–”</p><p>Soobin didn’t finish what he was saying. An arrow went flying by their heads, narrowly missing them and hitting a tree trunk instead. The quiet of the forest was gone. Shouts filled the air, as well as the sound of feet hitting the ground. Beomgyu looked behind him to see a group of guards riding on horses, charging toward them.</p><p>He heard the snap of the reins and their own horse took off, running through the trees. Beomgyu couldn’t turn his head around, he was too focused on watching the men chasing after them. Soobin was cursing softly under his breath and Beomgyu knew that this was it. There was no way of escaping.</p><p>They rode for as long as they could, but they were cut off eventually. Men on horses circled them, created a barrier that was impossible to pass through. A few men dismounted, drawing their swords while they were on the ground as they approached them.</p><p>“Daegam,” one of them said, offering his hand to Beomgyu. “Let me help you down from there. You’re safe now.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said, tightening his hold on Soobin.</p><p>“Come here,” the guard insisted. “He can’t hurt you anymore. We’re going to return you to the king.”</p><p>“I don’t want to go with you,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Tears were falling freely down his face. He was shaking.</p><p>“Beomgyu,” Soobin said. “You have to go with them.”</p><p>His voice had lost all emotion. The reality of what they faced had been accepted by Soobin already.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t get down from the horse willingly. Two guards pulled him down. They held on to his arms so that he wouldn’t move. A medic approached them, but Beomgyu kicked his legs out. He didn’t want anyone to touch him. Especially not a medic. If a doctor did an examination they would find out that he was pregnant.</p><p>The guards weren’t kind when they pulled Soobin off the horse. He hit the ground with a loud thud and Beomgyu could see the pain on his face.</p><p>“I want to kill you right now, you sick bastard,” a man said, pushing the blade of his sword to Soobin’s throat. “What have you done to the grand prince? Have you put your hands on him? Brainwashed him into thinking that you would be a good mate to him? Did you – Did you force yourself–”</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. He grabbed the blade and pushed it away. His palm was cut in the process. “I would never hurt him. I would <em>never</em>–”</p><p>Another guard stepped forward to stomp on his stomach. Beomgyu screamed.</p><p>“Stop it!” he shouted. “Don’t hurt him! He didn’t do anything wrong!” The guards didn’t listen. Two of them kicked Soobin. A cracking sound filled the air and Beomgyu felt sick. That was most likely the sound of breaking ribs. “I love him! He’s my alpha. I command you to stop hurting him.”</p><p>“I can’t do that, Daegam,” the head guard said. He pulled Soobin up to his feet. “I have orders from the king to do as I please with this one. I just have to keep him alive.”</p><p>Soobin was hit across the face and Beomgyu tried to pull himself free from the guards who were holding him back. He had to get to Soobin. Beomgyu wanted to wrap himself around him. That way the guards wouldn’t be able to hurt him.</p><p>“Enough!” he cried. “Stop hurting him! You have to stop!”</p><p>A guard pulled on Soobin’s arm so roughly that a sickening pop filled the air. Beomgyu’s scream was even louder. Soobin was somehow totally silent. His face was pale and he was sweating despite the cold and his eyes never left Beomgyu’s face. It was like he was trying to remember every detail.</p><p>“Let him go,” Beomgyu begged. “Just let us go. We haven’t done anything wrong. Please. <em>Please</em>, you have to–”</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>“Beomgyu! Beomgyu, wake up!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him? Byungwoo, why isn’t he waking up?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He’s crying, Eomeoni. He won’t stop shaking.”</p><p>“Should I call someone? A doctor? An ambulance? Oh, why won’t–”</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes opened and he sat up in bed, flailing his arms as he did. The back of his hand hit Byungwoo on the chin. Their mother shrieked and Beomgyu could only imagine how crazed he looked. His shirt was sticking to his skin because of how much he was sweating. He was breathing quickly, like he had just sprinted. Beomgyu didn’t even care that his family was worried about him either. He needed to see Soobin. Beomgyu had to make sure that he was okay.</p><p>“Was it a nightmare?” his mother asked as she sat down on his bed. “Do you feel sick? You’ve always been a peaceful sleeper. I’ve never seen you–”</p><p>“I have to go,” Beomgyu said, grabbing his phone from his nightstand. It was plugged in so he yanked the cord out and then went to his messages to find Soobin’s name. “I can’t stay here.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Byungwoo asked. “Do you have any idea how scared we were? Eomma almost had a heart attack. You’re not going anywhere until we’ve all calmed down.”</p><p>“I am calm,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He got to his feet and pushed past his brother who was blocking his way. Beomgyu felt weak and a little lightheaded as he walked to his bathroom. Once there he placed his hands on the sink counter and then looked in the mirror.</p><p>His face was pale and sweat soaked his hair and clothes. He looked like he was about to be sick, but he didn’t feel nauseous. His heart was still pounding in his chest. Beomgyu closed his eyes and suddenly he was back in that forest, being held back by the guards as he watched them beat Soobin.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Byungwoo said. His voice was soft and full of concern as he leaned against the doorframe. “Are you stressed out because of school? Does this have anything to do with Choi Yeonjun?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “School is fine. Yeonjun is… don’t worry about him.” He looked away from his reflection to look at Byungwoo instead. “I’m fine, hyung. It was just a bad dream. I want to take a shower and change my clothes. Is that okay?”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Byungwoo said. He still looked worried, but Beomgyu could tell that he was going to back off. “Let us know if you need anything.”</p><p>He closed the bathroom door, leaving Beomgyu alone with his thoughts. After turning on the shower, he sat on the toilet as he waited for the water to heat up. Beomgyu lifted one of his hands and pressed it over his stomach. Unlike his dream self, he wasn’t pregnant. Still, he couldn’t help but feel so protective over a life that didn’t exist. He felt protective over Soobin as well even though they weren’t really together.</p><p>The end of his dream had been terrifying, but he kept going back to the stable where they had met the other alpha. That alpha was Yeonjun. Beomgyu wondered if he had had the same dream as them.</p><p>He took a quick shower and then changed into clean clothes. Beomgyu didn’t take long getting ready like he usually did. He was determined to see Soobin. Beomgyu had to make sure he was safe.</p><p>“Did you call for your driver?” his mother asked once he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “Why would–”</p><p>“He’s waiting outside,” she said. “Do you want me to tell him to leave? Maybe he got your schedule mixed up.”</p><p>“I can tell him,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Without another word to his mother, he left the house still wearing his slippers and without grabbing a coat. Soobin was leaning against his car in front of their house. His hands were in his pockets and he was bouncing up and down on his feet like he was nervous.</p><p>“Why aren’t you wearing a coat?” Soobin asked. “You’re going to freeze. Go back inside and–”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t let him finish. He wrapped his arms around Soobin’s middle and rested his head against his chest. Soobin opened up his jacket and pulled it around Beomgyu so that they were trapped inside together. Beomgyu knew that his mother was probably spying on them from the front room’s window, but he didn’t care. Soobin was safe. That was all that mattered.</p><p>“I drove here as soon as I woke up,” Soobin said. “I know that what happens in the dreams isn’t real or, well, maybe it was real once, a long time ago, but it doesn’t affect our real lives, or I guess that it does since it affected how I see you and your relationship with Yeonjun and–”</p><p>“Soobin.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m glad you came to see me,” Beomgyu said. “Can we go for a drive?”</p><p>“What?” Soobin said. “Right now? You should go inside and get a jacket and put on shoes before–”</p><p>“If I go inside, then my mother will only ask me a thousand questions that I don’t want to answer,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin chuckled and Beomgyu loved the sound of it. He pressed even closer to Soobin.</p><p>“You’re never going to let me finish my sentences, are you?” Soobin said.</p><p>“Never,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>They got into the car and Beomgyu did his best not to look back at the house. He didn’t have his phone with him, but that didn’t matter. Beomgyu trusted Soobin and he didn’t want any distractions while they talked.</p><p>Soobin drove with one hand on the steering wheel. The other was resting on his lap, opening and closing nervously like he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Beomgyu reached across the center console to lace their fingers together. Soobin’s entire body seemed to tense up and then relax instantly.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” Beomgyu said. “I’m scared of what’s going to happen next. I don’t want these dreams to continue. I’ve seen enough.”</p><p>“I’m not sure we get a say in whether or not they continue,” Soobin said. He squeezed Beomgyu’s hand. “I’m scared, too. I know what’s going to happen. I’m going to be killed. My fate’s already set in stone. What I’m worried about is what’s going to happen to you.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Beomgyu said. “We could still make it out.” His eyes started to sting and he turned his head away to look out the window. “I can’t watch you die, even if it’s in a dream.” Soobin’s hand in his was warm and grounding and it provided him with strength. “I love you.”</p><p>The car didn’t swerve or come to an abrupt halt. Soobin wasn’t shocked by the words, but Beomgyu could tell that he wasn’t expecting them. He made a soft grunt, one that sounded purposely muffled, like he didn’t want Beomgyu to hear a loud reaction. His hand flexed in Beomgyu’s grasp.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Soobin said. “I hope you’re right. I hope we manage to escape so that we can start our life together.”</p><p>Finally, Soobin pulled over to the side of the road. Neither one of them moved right away. Beomgyu was still processing his dream even now and he imagined Soobin was doing the same.</p><p>“I thought you’d be annoyed,” Soobin said.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Yeonjun flirting with me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Beomgyu said. He thought back to Yeonjun’s expression in the stable. How his eyes lingered on both of them, but seemed more attracted to Soobin. It wasn’t that surprising. “He told me early on that he was pan. I’m not upset that he found you good-looking.”</p><p>“Really?” Soobin said. “You’re not jealous that he wasn’t only looking at you?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>It was the truth. He didn’t feel any sort of annoyance or jealousy. The mention of Yeonjun was starting to make him feel something else entirely. Beomgyu missed him. It had been two weeks since the night after the concert. He had tried texting and calling Yeonjun every day, but all of his attempts were ignored.</p><p>Soobin’s hand gently cradled his cheek and he shut his eyes, leaning into the touch. Beomgyu couldn’t understand how he felt so at ease when he was with Soobin. They had barely spoken in this reality, but that didn’t matter. It was like they were picking up their relationship where they left off from the dream.</p><p>Beomgyu could imagine himself mating with Soobin, but those feelings weren’t as straightforward in real life as they were in his dreams. Soobin was the only alpha in the prince’s heart. Beomgyu had two alphas that he loved when he was awake.</p><p>“Let’s go see him,” Soobin said. “Enough time has passed. Maybe we can actually talk about what’s going on.”</p><p>He didn’t agree with the plan right away. Beomgyu hoped that Soobin was right. He wanted to talk with Yeonjun, even if it was just to get closure. The silence and the way things had ended were killing him.</p><p>“I don’t even know what I want to say to him,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Tell him how you feel,” Soobin said. “Make sure he knows what you want.”</p><p>“What if I don’t know what I want?”</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes had been looking downward, but he finally lifted them to look at Soobin. His hand was still so warm against Beomgyu’s cheek.</p><p>“I think you know,” Soobin said. “You can think about how you want to say it on the drive there.”</p><p>They didn’t say anything else during the drive to Yeonjun’s apartment. Beomgyu looked out the window at the early morning. The world looked gray around them, like it always did in the winter. Trees were missing their leaves and not many people were out walking. It was quiet and still.</p><p>What did he want? Beomgyu wanted Yeonjun. He was his first boyfriend. They had known each other when they were kids. He loved talking to him and kissing him and eating the food that Yeonjun made for him and going out on dates to places that Beomgyu would never visit on his own. Yeonjun was so different from him, but they fit together so well. He felt awake when they were together.</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t deny that he wanted Soobin as well. He was steady and quiet. Soobin loved him fiercely though. It was an unconditional and pure love that felt like it would never disappear or even weaken. Soobin was reliable and comfortable. They were also destined to be together. There was no other explanation for his dreams. He made Beomgyu feel complete.</p><p>He didn’t know how he was supposed to tell them that though. All he knew was that he couldn’t possibly choose between them. It was an impossible choice.</p><p>Soobin parked on the street in front of Yeonjun’s building. He got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side where he opened Beomgyu’s door for him. It was at that moment that Beomgyu remembered that he was only wearing a thin sweater, a pair of comfy jeans, and slippers.</p><p>“Do you want my jacket?” Soobin asked as he stepped onto the sidewalk.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said, despite actually wanting Soobin’s jacket, very much. “I’ll be fine. It’s a short walk to the front entrance.”</p><p>It also wouldn’t be a good idea to start out his first interaction with Yeonjun in weeks by wearing another alpha’s jacket. The doorman recognized Beomgyu and let them in after Beomgyu flashed him a sweet smile. They took the elevator up to Yeonjun’s floor.</p><p>“Did you plan what you wanted to say in the car?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“Not exactly,” Beomgyu said. “I know what I want though.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said. “It’s something I don’t think I could ever ask for.”</p><p>The elevator doors opened before Soobin could ask him to elaborate. Yeonjun lived in a big apartment, so there was only one other apartment on the floor. They walked to the front of Yeonjun’s door. Soobin looked at him expectantly, but when Beomgyu made no sign of moving, he knocked himself.</p><p>There wasn’t a response. Soobin knocked again. No response.</p><p>“You could call him,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I don’t have my phone with me.”</p><p>“I have mine,” Soobin said. “I could call him if you tell me his number.”</p><p>“I don’t know his number,” Beomgyu said. “Who memorizes phone numbers these days?”</p><p>The look Soobin gave him told Beomgyu that he agreed. Soobin didn’t have any phone numbers memorized either.</p><p>“Yeonjun-ssi!” Soobin said as he knocked again. “It’s Choi Soobin and Beomgyu. Are you in there? We want to talk.”</p><p>“He’ll never open the door now,” Beomgyu said. “We should go.”</p><p>“We’re not going anywhere,” Soobin said.</p><p>He continued to knock on the door until Beomgyu grabbed his wrist and made him stop. Even though Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to turn around and run to the elevator, he knew that Soobin was right. If he didn’t talk to Yeonjun soon, he was going to lose his mind. He needed some kind of resolution. The longer he waited, the more painful it would be.</p><p>Beomgyu went to the keypad on the door and pressed in Yeonjun’s door code.</p><p>“You know the code to his door, but not his phone number?” Soobin asked as Beomgyu twisted the handle.</p><p>“It’s fewer digits,” Beomgyu said with a shrug.</p><p>Like always, Yuseong greeted him at the door. Seeing her now felt different somehow though. Her name wasn’t exactly common. Was it simply a coincidence that Yeonjun named his cat the same name that Soobin had suggested for their daughter in his dream? Beomgyu didn’t believe that such a coincidence could exist. He didn’t think he could believe in any coincidences anymore.</p><p>“Hyung?” he called out into the apartment. “It’s Beomgyu.”</p><p>The apartment was a mess. Empty takeout containers covered the kitchen counter. Dishes were piled up in the sink. Pieces of fabric and sketches littered the coffee table in the living room. It looked like Yeonjun had nothing but design and eat since Beomgyu had last been there. Well, and drink. There were plenty of empty soju bottles and beer cans among the trash. Yuseong’s food and water bowls were full though.</p><p>Beomgyu walked to the master bedroom that was across from the kitchen. The door was cracked. He pushed it open to see someone on the bed. The only thing that wasn’t covered by blankets was the person’s hair. It was a bright blue and Beomgyu felt his heart drop into his stomach, assuming the worst. As soon as he had that thought though, the person turned the head and Beomgyu could see that it was Yeonjun. He must have dyed his hair since the last time they saw each other.</p><p>“Go away,” Yeonjun said. His eyes were shut but Beomgyu could tell that he was awake. “Leave.”</p><p>“Hyung, I want to talk to you,” Beomgyu said. “<em>We </em>want to talk to you.”</p><p>Yeonjun slowly sat up in bed. He winced, grabbing his head. Beomgyu was reminded of the Yeonjun from his dream who had woken up hungover in a horse’s stable.</p><p>“How far did you make it?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“With the horse,” Yeonjun said. He pushed his blankets halfway off the bed. A pair of boxers was all that he was wearing. Beomgyu turned his face away. “You two were pretty desperate. Why were you running away anyway?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” Beomgyu said. “In – In the dream. Not now. I’m not–”</p><p>“I get it,” Yeonjun said, getting out of bed. There was a glass of water on his nightstand as well as a small pill bottle. Beomgyu wondered how many times he had woken up like this. “Your guard knocked you up. You had to run. I’m sure you two will live a long, happy–”</p><p>“We were caught,” Soobin said. “The last thing I remember from my dream was being beaten. I’m sure in the next dream I’ll be in prison, if that makes you feel better.”</p><p>“Why would that make me feel better?” Yeonjun asked. “Forget it. Don’t answer that. Just, get out.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Beomgyu said, taking a few steps into his bedroom. “I don’t want to leave. I want to talk with you.”</p><p>“We will,” Yeonjun said. “I meant get out of my room. I need a shower.”</p><p>That was the last thing he said before disappearing into his bathroom. Beomgyu stared at the closed door for a few seconds and then turned around to go into the living room once more. He sat down on the couch and Yuseong didn’t hesitate to jump onto his lap. Beomgyu petted her fur, wondering when the last time she had been given affection. She was probably just as worried about Yeonjun as he was.</p><p>As he sat, he watched as Soobin went to the kitchen, grabbing a trash bag and then filling it with the food containers and empty drink cans.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I know,” Soobin said. “I want to though. It’s my fault he’s like this.”</p><p>“How is it your fault?” Beomgyu asked. “How is any of this anyone’s fault?”</p><p>Soobin didn’t answer him. He continued to clean up the trash around the apartment. Beomgyu stayed on the couch, petting Yuseong. He heard the shower shut off and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before Yeonjun joined them. Beomgyu still didn’t know what he should say. He wanted to say the right thing. More than anything, he wanted to leave this apartment on good terms with both Yeonjun and Soobin. He didn’t know how that could be possible though.</p><p>“Stop that,” Yeonjun said as he stepped into the room. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. His hair was a darker shade of blue when it was wet. “I don’t need you to clean up after me.”</p><p>“Obviously you need someone to,” Soobin said. “Did you fire your maid?”</p><p>“I don’t have a maid,” Yeonjun said, grabbing the trash bag from him. “I can take care of myself. Usually I’m pretty clean, but… lately I’ve been busy.”</p><p>Neither Beomgyu nor Soobin believed him. Yeonjun seemed to know that they didn’t believe him either. He joined Beomgyu on the couch and took Yuseong from him, holding her in his lap. She squirmed and meowed. It was clear that she preferred Beomgyu’s gentle pets.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize,” Soobin said. “The night of Beomgyu’s concert, I could have handled that better. I pressured Beomgyu into telling you about the dreams. I’m sorry, to both of you.”</p><p>Beomgyu hadn’t been expecting that, but he was grateful for it. He glanced at Yeonjun to see that his expressionless face hadn’t changed at all. It was unsettling, seeing him look so cold. He was so used to Yeonjun’s playful smiles and cute pouts and heated glances.</p><p>“I love Beomgyu,” Soobin said. “We don’t really know each other though. I’ve barely spoken to him outside of our dreams. I want to get to know him. I want to love him in this reality just as much as I love him in my dreams. But he’s in love with you and I can’t ignore that.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about me,” Yeonjun said. “Like I said before, you two are made for each other and–”</p><p>“You’re made for me too, hyung,” Beomgyu cut in. “Our parents are friends. We met when we were kids. Even in the dream, we were engaged at one point.” He grabbed Yeonjun’s hands and held on to them tightly. “Our lives are just as connected.”</p><p>“Gyu,” Yeonjun said. “It’s not the same. What you two have–”</p><p>“Taehyun is in my dreams,” Beomgyu said. “So are my mother and brother. You said that your ex was in your dreams. Have they been having the same dreams? Or is it just us three?” As he spoke, Beomgyu felt like he was solving a puzzle on his own. “Out of all the horses to steal, why did Soobin pick the one stable that you were sleeping in? Why did you name your cat after my daughter? Why did – Why did you choose lavender as the color of my courting collar?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Yeonjun said, clearly overwhelmed. “I just liked the color? It looks nice–”</p><p>“The first time I met Soobin was in a lavender field,” Beomgyu said. “Hyung, I love you. I love you both. I can’t imagine my life without you. I know that it’s selfish, but I can’t help how I feel and after last night… after the dream I had, I’m scared to go to sleep again and I’m scared to lose you both and–”</p><p>Yeonjun brought him into his arms just as Soobin joined them on the couch. He wrapped an arm around Beomgyu’s waist and pressed up against his back. Beomgyu was in the middle as they embraced him and he felt more at home than he ever had. He didn’t know what his dreams were trying to tell him. All he knew was that he didn’t want them to leave.</p><p>“I’m glad that I’m not the only one who you won’t let finish a sentence,” Soobin said.</p><p>“Oh, he does that all the time,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t know how long they stayed there, huddled together on Yeonjun’s couch. He supposed that most omegas would feel uncomfortable between two alphas, but he didn’t want to move. Soobin and Yeonjun were either unbothered by another alpha’s closeness or they were both very good at acting like they didn’t care.</p><p>“To answer your questions,” Yeonjun said, “I don’t know. I haven’t talked to San in a long time, but we broke up in my dream last night. That’s why I got drunk and slept in a stable. Even if he’s having the same dreams, I doubt the universe is trying to tell me that we should get back together.” He sighed and it sounded shaky to Beomgyu’s ears. “Since we’re all being very honest, I don’t hate seeing you two together. It’s not like you cheated on me. You weren’t hiding it from me. You didn’t even know that Soobin was a real person until recently. I could see how much you two love each other in my dream.”</p><p>He finally pulled away from Beomgyu. Soobin moved back as well, but he kept his hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t want you out of my life either,” Yeonjun said. “It’ll take me some time to get used to it, but being friends with you doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said before he could even think over Yeonjun’s offer. “I don’t want to be friends.”</p><p>“I… I’m not sure how else this could work,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at Soobin who had been silently listening to their conversation. He raised an eyebrow in question once he met Beomgyu’s eyes.</p><p>“You told me to tell him what I wanted,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“I did,” Soobin said. “I already know what you’re going to say. I’m okay with it.”</p><p>He turned back to look at Yeonjun who now looked more confused than ever.</p><p>“I’m in love with both of you,” Beomgyu said. “I want to be with you both.”</p><p>Yeonjun wasn’t as accepting as Soobin was. He didn’t look angry or insulted. If anything, he seemed sad.</p><p>“I love you, too,” he said, “but I don’t want to share you with another alpha like we’re divorced parents dividing up custody. I get you Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and he gets you Thursday, Friday, Saturday? Wednesday is for yourself? Something like that?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “I don’t like that idea either. I… I want you two to get along. I want us all to be, um…”</p><p>“Oh,” Yeonjun said. “<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“Wait,” Beomgyu said. “What are you thinking? That’s not what I’m thinking of. Well, except maybe it is, but–”</p><p>“I think it’s time that I cut you off,” Yeonjun said, holding up his hand to signal for Beomgyu to stop talking. He looked at Soobin. “Even if Gyu didn’t mean to imply it, you get what he’s saying, don’t you?”</p><p>At first, Beomgyu was lost. He had only meant that they could hang out together. That they didn’t have to split his time up. Now, after a bit of thinking, he understood what Yeonjun was thinking.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t think so?” Soobin said.</p><p>“We could all try being together,” Yeonjun said. “This situation is already so fucked up and confusing, I don’t think anything could make it more complex. Honestly, this seems like the simplest solution.”</p><p>“Together,” Soobin repeated. His face was a bright shade of red. Beomgyu had never seen him so flustered. “As in, you and me–”</p><p>“If you’re not into alphas, then obviously that can’t be helped,” Yeonjun said. “But we’re both loved by Beomgyu. If he thinks you’re worth it, then I guess I can try.”</p><p>“I…” Soobin said. This seemed to be the last thing he was expecting. Beomgyu felt the same. He didn’t know what to make of Yeonjun’s idea, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make. “I don’t know if I like alphas. I didn’t even know that I liked omegas until I met Beomgyu. In fact, I don’t think I like any other omegas. I just… I just love him.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s face completely softened. He was looking at Soobin with an expression of fondness that Beomgyu was used to seeing directed at himself. It was like he had understood something that even Soobin hadn’t figured out yet.</p><p>“Are you repulsed by the idea of being with me?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“No,” Soobin said. “I don’t think so? I’m just… I’m confused. I don’t know what to think of you, what to think of all of this.”</p><p>“You don’t have to decide anything right now,” Yeonjun said. “None of us have to.”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Yeonjun’s phone started to ring. Soobin had unearthed it from some trash while he had been cleaning. Yeonjun picked it up and then frowned at the caller ID before handing it to Beomgyu.</p><p>“I think it’s for you.”</p><p>He knew who was calling before he even looked at the phone screen. Just as he predicted, his mother’s name was staring back at him. He stood up and left the living room, going back into Yeonjun’s bedroom for privacy.</p><p>“Hi, Eomma,” he said when he answered the phone.</p><p>“Beomgyu!” she cried. “You’re with Yeonjun, good. What were you thinking this morning? Leaving without your phone? Without <em>shoes</em>? And why were you letting your driver hold you like that? What is going on with you?”</p><p>“I-I wasn’t really thinking,” Beomgyu said. “I had a bad dream and Soobin, um, comforted me and then he took me to see Yeonjun-hyung.”</p><p>“Comforted you?” his mother said. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“He hugged me and we talked?”</p><p>“He’s an alpha, Beomgyu!” she said. “I know you and Yeonjun are… working things out, but that doesn’t mean you can just run into the arms of another alpha when–”</p><p>“Eomma,” Beomgyu said. He really did have a talent for cutting people off when they were in the middle of a sentence. “I’m fine. Soobin is my friend. Yeonjun-hyung and I are fine. It’s all fine. I can figure this out.”</p><p>“Figure what out? You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>“I’ll explain it to you later,” Beomgyu said. “You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>She continued to rant, clearly not calmed down by his words. He let her talk, keeping the phone away from his ear.</p><p>Beomgyu watched from the doorway as Yeonjun and Soobin talked on the couch. They weren’t instantly best friends, but they were being civil. Soobin was returning a few smiles and Yeonjun seemed to be in a better place than he was when they had arrived.</p><p>Despite this moment of peace, Beomgyu couldn’t help but think of the trash in the apartment and how much Yeonjun had been drinking. The self-destructive behavior wouldn’t be erased just because he was on good terms with Beomgyu again. Looking at Soobin, he also thought of his nightmare from last night. He was truly terrified to go to sleep again. Beomgyu wanted them to be able to escape more than anything. Maybe they would even run into Yeonjun and he could help them somehow. The three of them could raise Beomgyu’s child together.</p><p>“I have to go, Eomma,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He hung up the phone before he could properly tell her goodbye. Beomgyu went back to them on the couch and settled between the two of them. Yeonjun slung an arm around his shoulders and Soobin moved closer to him as well.</p><p>“Is your mom okay?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“She’s fine,” Beomgyu said, handing him his phone. “What were you two talking about?”</p><p>“You,” Soobin said.</p><p>“Were you talking about how perfect I am?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Something like that,” Yeonjun said. “Go on. Do it.”</p><p>Before Beomgyu could ask what he meant, Soobin leaned forward and kissed him. It was somehow both totally familiar and completely new. They had never kissed outside of a dream. Soobin pulled away after just a few seconds, but even that short amount of time was enough to get Beomgyu’s heart racing.</p><p>He looked at Yeonjun who didn’t seem angry or upset at all. If anything, he looked thoughtful.</p><p>“I think I can work with this,” Yeonjun said. He dropped a kiss on Beomgyu’s shoulder and then pressed a few up his neck. Beomgyu felt like his skin was on fire. Yeonjun touching him while Soobin watched was almost unbearable. “What about you?”</p><p>“I don’t know how I’ll feel in the future,” Soobin said, “but right now, I’m okay with this.”</p><p>Beomgyu was beginning to wonder if the two of them forming whatever alliance they had formed was going to be the best or the worst thing that had ever happened to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu had lost count of how many times he had paced back and forth in his bedroom. His head felt like it was splitting open since he had a terrible headache from crying. Migyong was sitting on the floor, watching as he paced. Beomgyu had to be under constant supervision now. There was a group of guards outside of his bedroom door. Escaping was impossible.</p><p>“Daegam, please sit down,” Migyong said, patting the cushion next to her. “You’re going to make yourself dizzy.”</p><p>“I don’t want to sit,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want you to faint,” she said. “You haven’t eaten anything in two days. Think of your child, Daegam. Your body doesn’t belong to only you anymore.”</p><p>He hated that she was right. Beomgyu didn’t want to eat though. He didn’t want to sleep. Resting and being comfortable while Soobin was being held in a cell between floggings didn’t feel right to him.</p><p>“Your child, Daegam,” Migyong stressed.</p><p>Beomgyu sat down. She pushed a plate of fruit and songpyeon toward him, but he didn’t take anything from it. He had been drinking water the past few days but that was it. Beomgyu knew that he had to eat but he refused. He wanted to see Soobin. He needed to see him.</p><p>It had been less than a week since he was brought back home by the guards who found him and Soobin in the woods. As soon as he was pushed into a carriage, a doctor examined him and his pregnancy was found out. The doctor and the guard were the only workers who knew. Migyong, his mother, and brother knew as well.</p><p>Beomgyu knew that he could be banished for letting an alpha touch him, impregnate him. He almost hoped that he was banished. Maybe he and Soobin could be banished together and they could start the life they had been planning. That was wishful thinking though. Beomgyu was more realistic than that. Unless a miracle happened, they wouldn’t have a happy ending.</p><p>The only miracle Beomgyu could think of was his brother’s love for him. Byungwoo had doted on him since he was a child. They loved and adored each other. He hoped that his love was strong enough to pardon Beomgyu and banish Soobin, or sentence him to years of hard labor. Any punishment was better than death.</p><p>He looked up when the door to his room opened. His mother stepped inside, her face completely unreadable. Beomgyu hadn’t spoken to her since he came back to the palace. He knew she was upset and ashamed. She had to be.</p><p>Migyong bowed to her and then left the room, leaving Beomgyu alone with his mother. She sat down across from him. Her eyes were focused on the wall behind Beomgyu. Neither of them said anything. Beomgyu knew she expected an apology or some kind of explanation, but he didn’t know what to say. He also didn’t think he had anything to apologize for.</p><p>“Is…” she said, “is the child healthy?”</p><p>“Yes,” Beomgyu said. His hand instinctively went to his stomach. “They’re fine.”</p><p>“What about you?” she asked. “Migyong tells me you haven’t been eating.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve to eat.”</p><p>“Beomgyu, please,” his mother said. “You have to eat. You can’t punish yourself for making a mistake by trusting an alpha who seduced you.”</p><p>“I’m not punishing myself,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not eating because I doubt Soobin is being given food. And… and being with him wasn’t a mistake. He didn’t seduce me. I love him.”</p><p>“Stop,” she said, holding up her hand. “Don’t say anything else.”</p><p>She placed her fingertips to her temples, rubbing in circles. Beomgyu looked at her face for the first time, taking in her dull skin and dark circles and red eyes. He imagined he looked similar.</p><p>His mother took a songpyeon from the plate, biting into it and chewing almost aggressively. It was like she hadn’t eaten for days either. Beomgyu did feel some guilt, knowing that his mother was so distressed because of him.</p><p>“Only five people know that you’re pregnant, besides you and that… that alpha,” she said. “I’ve paid off the doctor and guard who were with you in the carriage during your examination. Migyong had been loyal to us since you were a baby, so I don’t need to worry about her telling anyone. I won’t tell anyone and neither will Byungwoo.”</p><p>“I don’t care if people know,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Well, I do!” she shouted. Her hands were shaking. “I’ve already advised Byungwoo about this. We’re going to tell people that you’re terribly sick. You’ll be kept in this room until you give birth. Afterward, we’ll give the child away and once you’re recovered, I will find an alpha for you to mate and everything… everything will be fine. It will be fixed.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?” she said. “What do you mean by that? Beomgyu, you do not get a say in this.”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” he said. “This is my child. I’m not going to let you give her away to someone. I don’t want to mate with anyone who isn’t Soobin.”</p><p>“Stop it,” she said, grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. Her nails scraped against his skin. “You will do as I say. If you want to survive, then you will do as you’re instructed and not complain.”</p><p>“What about Soobin?” Beomgyu asked. “What’s going to happen to him?”</p><p>She looked at him with disbelief. It was like she couldn’t comprehend why he was so concerned with an alpha and the child he was carrying. He knew that his mother had been raised to be his father’s mate. She always knew that she would be royalty. Beomgyu was sure she couldn’t understand why he wanted to throw it all away for an alpha of low status.</p><p>“Eomeoni,” Beomgyu said. “I love him. He’s kind and gentle. He’s going to be an amazing father and the perfect mate. Can’t you just… let us go? We won’t hurt anyone. He’s never hurt me. We can leave now with nothing. We don’t need money or clothes or a horse. Just each other.”</p><p>He was surprised that he was still capable of producing tears. His mother reached forward, wiping his eyes with the back of her hand. It was tender and gentle and he almost let himself lean into the touch. They had always had such a good relationship. He hated that he was seeing it fall apart.</p><p>“We’ve already sent an announcement out to the country,” she said. “They know what he looks like. They know that he’s a traitor who captured you and tried to take you away from your home.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Beomgyu said. “We left together. I’m just as guilty as he is.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” she said. “He tricked you. He’s a commoner who wanted to mate with a prince. I’m sure he wanted to keep you as an object, a prize. He has no love for you.”</p><p>Beomgyu knew that she was only saying those words to comfort herself. It was what she needed to believe. Her words still hurt though. Hearing anyone speak about Soobin like that felt like a knife to his heart.</p><p>“You could get to know him,” Beomgyu said. “He’s so kind, Eomeoni. He loves me so much. I’m–I’m the one who made the first move. I pursued him.”</p><p>“You’re an omega,” she said. “Omegas don’t pursue alphas. It’s not possible. He forced himself on–”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. “He never did anything like that. Soobin would <em>never </em>hurt me like that. He would never hurt me at all.”</p><p>She was looking at him like he was insane. It was as if she was hearing the words of an insane person who was desperately trying to argue against a fact. He knew how crazy he sounded to her, but he didn’t care. Beomgyu needed her to at least hear the truth. He couldn’t let people make opinions of Soobin and accuse him of terrible crimes and heinous things when they didn’t know the whole truth.</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else, the door to his room opened once more. A guard whose name he didn’t know was standing there with a blank look on his face. Beomgyu recognized him as one of Byungwoo’s personal guards, but he didn’t know anything else about him.</p><p>“Daegam,” he said. “The king wants to speak with you. I’ll escort you there.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s mother stood up, “I’ll come as well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to stay here, Mama,” the guard said. “The king specifically asked for you not to join. He only wants to see the grand prince.”</p><p>His limbs felt impossibly heavy. Beomgyu wanted to tell the guard that he couldn’t move. He was suddenly paralyzed. Beomgyu had no idea why Byungwoo wanted to see him and he had a feeling that he didn’t want to know. The guard had most likely been told to bring Beomgyu no matter what, and Beomgyu didn’t want to be carried across the palace because he refused to walk.</p><p>“Why does he want to see me?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Daegam,” the guard said. “Come with me, please.”</p><p>Beomgyu got to his feet, feeling unsteady and lightheaded. He really should have had something to eat, but it was too late for that now. Without looking back at his mother, he left his bedroom and joined the guards in the hall. He wasn’t going to be escorted by only one guard. There was a group of at least ten of them, waiting to walk with him.</p><p>He was sure that they all thought he was pitiful. In their eyes, he was a stupid omega who had been taken advantage of by an alpha. They thought he was weak and helpless and he couldn’t do anything to change their minds. Beomgyu knew that even if he tried to explain his situation to them, they would look at him like his mother had.</p><p>They made it so far away from his room that Beomgyu didn’t know where he was anymore. There weren’t many halls in the palace that he hadn’t explored and this must have been one of them. No windows were present and the walls were bare of paint. It was empty and dimly lit by torches on the wall. The farther they walked, the colder the air became. Beomgyu wished he had brought a coat with him.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Beomgyu asked. “Why does Byungwoo-hyung want to talk to me here?”</p><p>“He wants you to see something,” the head guard said.</p><p>He didn’t elaborate and Beomgyu didn’t ask more questions. The hallway was coming to an end so he assumed he would get the answers to his unasked questions soon.</p><p>At the end of the hall was a single door. A smaller group of guards stood outside it, holding swords and looking alert. Beomgyu knew what this place was now. It was where they were keeping Soobin.</p><p>“Go on in,” the guard said, opening the door. “Jeonha wants to speak to you without any interruptions.”</p><p>Beomgyu was nudged inside the cold, dark room. The door closed behind him and he felt his heart almost leap into his throat. It was a small room with three caged areas in it. The cages were so small that they barely gave anyone room to stand, let alone walk around.</p><p>In the cage farthest from him was Soobin, wearing the same pants that he had been wearing when they ran away. His shirt was missing and his hair had been cut short, like someone had chopped off his top knot, leaving him with uneven strands that barely touched his chin. Sitting in front of Soobin was Byungwoo. The two were staring at each other like they would lose some kind of game if they looked away.</p><p>“Beomgyu-yah,” Byungwoo said. “Come here. Sit next to me.”</p><p>There was a chair next to Byungwoo. Beomgyu’s feet felt so heavy, but he knew that he had to walk. He had to see Soobin.</p><p>“I’ve heard that you haven’t been eating properly,” Byungwoo said as Beomgyu sat down. “Soobin-ssi, tell my brother to eat.”</p><p>He didn’t speak at once. Byungwoo’s words seemed to a test to Soobin. Beomgyu could tell that he was thinking them over in his head, trying to think of the cons of saying those words. Finally, he took his eyes off of Byungwoo to look at Beomgyu instead.</p><p>“You have to eat,” he said.</p><p>Hearing Soobin’s voice was enough to make Beomgyu cry. He had always loved his voice. It brought him so much joy and peace, but now he was almost scared of it. He didn’t want Soobin to be punished for speaking, even if Byungwoo had ordered him to.</p><p>“I will,” Beomgyu said, nodding. “I’ll eat. I promise.”</p><p>“Good,” Byungwoo said. He stood up and went to the door of the cage. Byungwoo took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting it swing open. Soobin’s hands were tied together with a rope that was tied to the side of the cage. Even with the door open, he couldn’t run. “Clean him. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Without another word, Byungwoo left the room. The heavy door closed behind him and Beomgyu threw himself onto Soobin. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, crying into Soobin’s neck. Soobin couldn’t return the embrace, but he nuzzled his face against Beomgyu.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Beomgyu said as he sobbed. “This is all my fault.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Soobin said. “We did this together. Don’t put this all on yourself.”</p><p>“If I had just gotten rid of the baby–”</p><p>“Don’t speak like that,” Soobin said. “Don’t think about the past. We can’t change what happened.”</p><p>“I know,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He moved his hands slightly don’t Soobin’s back, only to come in contact with rough, sticky skin. Soobin groaned in pain and Beomgyu quickly let go of him. He looked at his hands to see blood.</p><p>“It’s because of the flogging,” Soobin said. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Thinking of his brother’s words, Beomgyu looked around the room to find a large bucket of water and several clean cloths. He carried the bucket into Soobin’s cell and dunked one of the cloths into the water. There weren’t any ointment or bandages though. Beomgyu would have to ask for them when Byungwoo returned.</p><p>“Turn around,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Soobin said. “You shouldn’t. You’re a prince and–”</p><p>“You’re my alpha,” Beomgyu said. “It’s my duty to take care of you.”</p><p>Those words seemed to be enough for Soobin. He turned around and Beomgyu had to stop himself from making any noises of shock. His back was covered with deep cuts and dried and drying blood. Beomgyu didn’t know how Soobin could still be coherent since he must have been in so much pain. He had heard that alphas had strong pain tolerances, but he had no idea Soobin could stand this much.</p><p>When he pressed the damp cloth to his back, Soobin hissed and Beomgyu could see him clench his fists. Beomgyu knew that he was trying to act strong, but he would have preferred to see Soobin fully express his pain. He got to work, dirtying cloth after cloth as he cleaned Soobin’s back. Once he was done, the blood was gone, but the cuts were still open and irritated. A healing balm and bandages were what he needed.</p><p>Soobin turned around and Beomgyu used the last clean cloth and the rest of the water to clean his face and chest. He took the outer layer of his hanbok off and used it to dry his skin. It was freezing in the small room. Beomgyu didn’t want him to get sick from the cold.</p><p>“Has my brother said anything to you about what he plans to do?” Beomgyu asked as he cradled Soobin’s face in his hands. “Have you been given food? Are they going to send a doctor soon to tend to your wounds? I can only do so much.”</p><p>“Beomgyu,” Soobin said. Hearing Soobin call him by his name instead of his title was something Beomgyu would never tire of. “Hold me. That’s all I want.”</p><p>He wanted to keep asking questions. Even if Soobin was a prisoner and a criminal, Beomgyu still wanted him to be treated with some amount of dignity. He deserved to eat and be kept clean.</p><p>Beomgyu pushed his questions aside though. He wrapped his arms around Soobin, holding him close.</p><p>“I don’t have any regrets,” Soobin said. “Loving you has been the greatest joy of my life. My life was so empty until I met you.”</p><p>“Stop talking like that,” Beomgyu said. He didn’t like how much those words sounded like a goodbye. “We’re going to love each forever.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Soobin said. “I hope we can meet again one day. I hope that we can try again under different circumstances.”</p><p>The door to the room opened and Beomgyu tightened his arms around Soobin.</p><p>“Let go of him, Beomgyu,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>He didn’t respond. Beomgyu didn’t want to leave Soobin’s side. He wanted to stay there, holding him in his arms and keeping him safe forever.</p><p>“Either step away or I’ll have a guard restrain you,” Byungwoo said.</p><p>“Go on,” Soobin said softly. “Do as he says.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Beomgyu let go of him. He hoped they would be able to do this again. Beomgyu knew that Soobin would be flogged even more times, he would most likely be banished or imprisoned for the rest of his life. The punishments would never stop, but at least they had a few moments to be together. Byungwoo granting them that time must have meant something.</p><p>“I’ve given you the goodbye that you asked for,” Byungwoo said. “Now, it’s time for you to pay the price.”</p><p>Or this was just a cruel trick.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at Byungwoo’s waist, noticing that he had come back with a sword. He unsheathed it and held the point to Soobin’s neck.</p><p>“No!” Beomgyu cried. He covered Byungwoo’s hands with his own in an attempt to pull the sword back. “You can’t hurt him, hyung. He didn’t do anything wrong. Let me explain–”</p><p>“I’ve already decided your fate for you, Beomgyu,” Byungwoo said, “Just like I’ve decided Soobin’s fate. You can’t change my mind with your words.”</p><p>“Don’t do this,” Beomgyu said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, hyung. If you love me, then–”</p><p>“I’m doing this because I love you,” Byungwoo said. “This despicable, perverted <em>monster </em>put his hands on you. He forced you to carry his child. He tried to take you away from me. He deserves to be punished.”</p><p>“Then punish me too!” Beomgyu said. “I deserve it just as much.”</p><p>“Beomgyu,” Soobin said.</p><p>It was only one word, but it was enough to set Byungwoo off. He turned the sword, striking Soobin across the face with the flat side of the blade.</p><p>“How dare you,” Byungwoo said. “You are not allowed to say his name. You’re a disgusting lowborn who should only address him by his title. Haven’t you ruined him enough? Are you really not satisfied, after everything you’ve done?”</p><p>Beomgyu grabbed Byungwoo’s arm and tried to pull him away, but he stayed perfectly still. It was as if he were a statue. He looked at Soobin, whose eyes hadn’t left Beomgyu’s face.</p><p>“I love you,” Soobin said.</p><p>Everything happened so quickly after that. Soobin didn’t seem to care about Byungwoo’s scolding. He looked strangely at peace, like he knew what was about to happen and had accepted it. All he needed was to focus on Beomgyu’s face. He couldn’t look away.</p><p>Byungwoo stepped forward, bringing his sword down and slicing through Soobin’s neck, beheading him.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t recognize his own scream. He didn’t feel anything as his knees hit the floor. The room around him didn’t feel real. Nothing felt real. He didn’t know if he was breathing or if his heart was still beating or if the child inside of him even existed anymore. Byungwoo grabbed his hand and brought him to his feet. He couldn’t walk, so he had to be carried out of the room. His vision was blurry and Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to pass out. He wanted to sleep and then never wake up, but he felt totally awake.</p><p>His body had lost all feeling. He felt empty and cold and the only thing he could see was Soobin’s face, looking at him right before he… right before…</p><p>Beomgyu started to scream again, he thrashed in his brother’s arms as he carried him through the palace. His fingernails scratched at Byungwoo’s face and his body twisted and his legs kicked out. He didn’t stop screaming. The sound was being ripped from his mouth, filling the halls and making his throat raw. Beomgyu didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore.</p><p>Byungwoo didn’t react to his struggling. He continued to walk with an emotionless face. It was as if he wasn’t affected by what had just happened. He wasn’t bothered by it at all. Beomgyu hit his face and chest with his hands, but he kept walking, undisturbed.</p><p>They ended up in Byungwoo’s bedroom, a room that Beomgyu rarely visited. Whenever they spoke, they usually did it outside or in the sitting room or dining room. The room was an absolute mess. It was as if Byungwoo hadn’t let any servants in to clean it in months. Byungwoo set him down on the floor. Beomgyu instantly started to sob.</p><p>“I know you hate me now,” Byungwoo said. His words sounded so far away. Beomgyu’s ears were ringing. It was as if Byungwoo was speaking to him from the other side of the room, but he was right next to him. His arms wrapped around Beomgyu. “I love you so much. You’ll be grateful one day.”</p><p>Beomgyu pushed at his chest, but Byungwoo didn’t move. His arms kept their tight hold on him. Byungwoo nuzzled his face against Beomgyu’s neck and he was instantly reminded of Soobin doing the same only minutes again and now… Now he could never do that again. He was dead. Byungwoo had killed him.</p><p>He screamed, shoving at Byungwoo’s chest and struggling against him. It hurt, screaming and crying so much and so loudly, but Beomgyu didn’t care. He couldn’t think of anything else to do.</p><p>His voice soon gave out and all he could do was cough and whimper as he cried. Even his arms had lost the little amount of strength they once held. He had never felt so helpless and so broken and he wanted to die. Suddenly, that was all he could think of. Beomgyu didn’t want to exist anymore. A life without Soobin wasn’t one worth living. He couldn’t go on. Nothing was…</p><p>Their child. Soobin’s child. Beomgyu couldn’t… He put his hands to his stomach and he was filled with a sense of grief so strong that he became nauseous. Beomgyu couldn’t die. All he wanted to do was die, but he couldn’t.</p><p>“I know what our mother has planned,” Byungwoo said. His eyes went to Beomgyu’s hands on his stomach. “Only a few people know of your pregnancy, so she can make it seem like it never happened. She wants to keep you in a room until you give birth and then give the child away. You’ll be forced to mate with an undeserving alpha.”</p><p>Hearing the plan again, this time from Byungwoo, made Beomgyu feel even more ill. He didn’t want that at all.</p><p>“I have a different plan though,” Byungwoo said. “You won’t be locked away in a room. You won’t have to abandon the baby either.” He moved his hands up and down Beomgyu’s back. Before, that touch would have made Beomgyu feel safe, but now all he wanted was to crawl out of his own skin. “I’ll protect you just like I have been for your entire life.” He pressed his lips into Beomgyu’s hair. “I’ll take you as my mate. I’ll tell everyone the child is mine.”</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t move. He didn’t even think he could breathe anymore.</p><p>“Haven’t you always wondered why I never wanted the omegas our mother sent my way?” he said. “How could any of them compare to you? You’re my heart, Beomgyu. I want you to be my omega. I want to touch you, to take care of you. I’m the king, so no one can stop me. They’ll have to accept our love. None of them will blame me either. You’re the most beautiful omega to ever live, of course I couldn’t settle for anything less.”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. His words had finally been returned to him, but he could only make his voice so loud. It hurt to speak. “Never. That will–”</p><p>“I know it’s a lot to think about,” Byungwoo said. “Take some time. Get some rest. Soon, the existence of Choi Soobin will become a memory, one that you will forget one day.”</p><p>He started to fight again. Beomgyu slapped Byungwoo across the face, but the hit had little effect on him. He hit him once more and then again and again. Byungwoo took each hit.</p><p>“I hate you,” Beomgyu said. “You’re the monster. Soobin… Soobin…” His shoulders shook and then the rest of his body followed. Beomgyu felt like he was in a nightmare. It was the only explanation. Real life couldn’t possibly be this cruel. He felt unclean and filthy, like he needed to take a hundred baths. Beomgyu wanted to scrub every patch of skin on his body and then wake up to find that this night had all been just a bad dream. “You disgust me.”</p><p>“This will all take time,” Byungwoo said. His voice was so calm; it was like he hadn’t heard anything Beomgyu had said. “But one day, you’ll understand what I’ve done for you. You’ll love me just as much as I love you. You were born to be my mate. Choi Soobin deserved to die for thinking that he could come between us.”</p><p>“You’re insane.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Byungwoo said. “I’ve been thinking more clearly tonight than I ever have in my life. For too long, I’ve been pushing aside my own thoughts and desires. I kept telling myself that what I felt for you was unnatural, but now I realize that I couldn’t be more wrong. I’m an alpha and you’re an omega. We’ve been close since you were born. We fit so well together. It’s like we were made for each other. It’s fate. How can you not see that?”</p><p>“Because you’re my <em>brother</em>.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Byungwoo said. “We know everything about each other. We’re already family. No other alpha would accept the child you’re carrying, but I will. I’ll love them like they’re my own.”</p><p>“What if they’re an omega?” Beomgyu asked. He felt sick, asking the question. It was an absurd and disgusting thought, but it didn’t seem out of the realm of possibility, especially now. “Will you try to mate them as well?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Byungwoo said with a snarl. He grabbed Beomgyu’s wrists, so tightly that Beomgyu knew he would have bruises. “I will be a father to your child. And, honestly, I hope that they’re an omega. Not for the disgusting reason that you’ve thought of, but because they won’t be able to take the throne. Your next child, the one that I give you, will be an alpha. That child will become the next king.”</p><p>Beomgyu was trembling. His entire body was shaking and he didn’t know how to stop. He was so scared and he just wanted everything to come to an end. Suddenly, he even wanted to curse Soobin for giving him a child. If only he weren’t pregnant. He wouldn’t have any regrets about leaving this world then.</p><p>“Let me go back to my room,” Beomgyu said. “I want to sleep.”</p><p>“Of course,” Byungwoo said. He kissed the side of Beomgyu’s head and the touch felt like it burned him. “You need to rest.”</p><p>He had to carry Beomgyu back to his room. Beomgyu wished he could walk on his own. Just the feeling of Byungwoo’s hands on him made him even more ill. He felt like he was existing in a fog. Over and over again, he repeated the same thing in his mind: “<em>This is just a dream. I’ll wake up soon</em>.”</p><p>When they returned to his room, Byungwoo set Beomgyu down on his bed. Their mother was still there, waiting for him. She started asking Byungwoo questions, but Beomgyu couldn’t hear them. He didn’t know what was going on anymore.</p><p>Once Byungwoo left, breathing became easier, but not by much. Every movement of his body took an enormous amount of effort. He was numb.</p><p>His mother took him into her arms and he knew he would have started to sob if he had any tears left to give. She stroked his hair and a tiny bit of relief came to him. Her distrust of Soobin made sense, he could understand her motives. Beomgyu couldn’t truly be mad at her. She was his last hope.</p><p>“Eomeoni,” Beomgyu said. It took so much effort to speak the familiar word. He swallowed and tried to find the strength to speak again. “Save me.”</p><p>Her hand stopped moving in his hair. He couldn’t even turn his head to look at her.</p><p>“You have to save me,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not safe here. I need you.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything. Her arms tightened their hold and she continued to stroke his hair. Exhaustion was slowly starting to overwhelm him. He let his eyes slide shut and his mind finally drifted away. Part of him still wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, but he knew better now. He had something to fight for. He couldn’t give up just yet.</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>Beomgyu woke up to a hand stroking up and down his back and a pair of lips kissing his hair. His cheeks were wet with tears and his body felt heavy and exhausted, like he had been the one sobbing and screaming until his voice gave out, not his dream self. He couldn’t fully comprehend the dream. So many horrifying things had happened that he could only feel numb.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Yeonjun’s soft voice asked.</p><p>He shook his head and then pressed his face against Yeonjun’s chest. Beomgyu didn’t want to talk about it. All he wanted was for the dreams to end. He didn’t understand the purpose of them. What was the use of making him see such terrible things?</p><p>“I didn’t know if I should wake you or not,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“Was I screaming?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said. “Just crying.”</p><p>“Can you call Soobin?” Beomgyu asked. “I want to see him.”</p><p>“He already texted me,” Yeonjun said. “He’s on his way.”</p><p>That made sense. Soobin probably woke up from the dream after he… after Byungwoo…</p><p>Beomgyu squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to erase the images from his head. He didn’t want to think about his brother killing Soobin. And he didn’t want to think about what Byungwoo said to him either. Was the dream some kind of warning? What did it even mean?</p><p>He had spent the night at Yeonjun’s apartment for the very first time. They had only slept in the same bed. Beomgyu had had a feeling that his next dream would be the worst one yet and he had been right. He was glad that Yeonjun was with him to keep him company. Waking up alone, in the same house as his brother, would have made him even more scared.</p><p>“Did you have a dream last night?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said. “I stopped having them after I met you two in the stable. Hopefully yours will end soon too. They stress you out so much.”</p><p>“I don’t know if they’ll ever stop,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>There was a loud knocking sound and then the sound of the doorbell ringing several times. Yeonjun frowned. He reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone.</p><p>“That’s Soobin,” Yeonjun said. “I already told him the code for the door.”</p><p>“He probably forgot it,” Beomgyu said. “Go let him in.”</p><p>Yeonjun turned his head to kiss Beomgyu before he got out of bed. Beomgyu watched him leave the room. He started to feel too warm under the blankets, but he didn’t want to move. Trusting his legs to keep him up seemed impossible.</p><p>“We just slept in the same bed,” Yeonjun said from outside the bedroom. “We didn’t have sex.”</p><p>“Oh,” Soobin said. Just the sound of his voice filled Beomgyu with relief. He was safe and alive. Beomgyu didn’t have to worry. The dreams were just dreams. “You didn’t have to tell me that. I don’t care if you two, uh, well it’s none of my business.”</p><p>“Of course it’s your business,” Yeonjun said. “You should know.”</p><p>Usually, Beomgyu would be annoyed that they were talking about him when he wasn’t there, but he didn’t mind now. All he wanted was to see Soobin and apparently they could understand that. The door opened and Soobin walked in, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Beomgyu into his arms.</p><p>Beomgyu closed his eyes and thought of how he didn’t want to let go. He knew that their circumstances in reality were much different from the dreams. They didn’t have to be together in secret, they weren’t doing anything wrong. He didn’t think his mother would be thrilled once he told her that he had not one, but two alphas, but she wouldn’t punish him for it. Soobin certainly wouldn’t be killed and Byungwoo…</p><p>He tightened his arms around Soobin.</p><p>“I’m here,” Soobin said. “It wasn’t real. I didn’t actually die. You don’t have to worry about me.”</p><p>“I am worried though,” Beomgyu said. “You know how real those dreams feel.”</p><p>“I know,” Soobin said.</p><p>The door to the room made a creaking sound and they both looked up. Yeonjun had been trying to quietly close the door as he left the room.</p><p>“I’m going to make breakfast,” Yeonjun said once he saw their eyes on him. “You two should be alone. I’m in the way.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Soobin said. “Come here.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t think he would ever stop being fascinated by how easily the two had gotten used to each other. Only a week had passed since the three of them decided to try some kind of relationship. It was so new that Beomgyu hadn’t even told Taehyun about it.</p><p>Yeonjun joined them on the bed and Soobin didn’t hesitate before he brought a hand to Yeonjun’s hair. Beomgyu thought that he would be jealous and unsettled, seeing them together, but he didn’t feel that way at all. It felt right to him. He loved them both in such different ways and now they were developing something that Beomgyu felt privileged to be able to witness. Yeonjun leaned into Soobin’s touch and then took one of Beomgyu’s hands in his, stroking his knuckles with his thumb.</p><p>He never wanted to leave this bed. Just sitting together with them was enough for all of Beomgyu’s worries to be soothed. Well, almost all of them. His mind went back to his brother. Was the dream trying to tell him that his real brother had the same kind of feelings for him? Were the dreams always meant to be a warning?</p><p>“We should still have something to eat,” Yeonjun said. “You guys can sit on the couch while I cook. I love an audience.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Soobin said. “What are you going to make?”</p><p>“Pancakes?” Yeonjun suggested. “I perfected my recipe while living in America.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Soobin said.</p><p>Beomgyu nodded in agreement. Yeonjun smiled and then leaned forward, kissing Beomgyu softly. He got the feeling that all of the touches they shared would be sweet and gentle today. Beomgyu didn’t want anything intense and both alphas seemed to realize that.</p><p>“I didn’t forget about you, Handsome,” Yeonjun said, placing a loud kiss to Soobin’s cheek. He grinned at him before getting up and leaving the room.</p><p>Soobin’s face quickly turned bright red and Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh. Seeing Soobin so flustered by Yeonjun’s affection was always a welcome sight to Beomgyu. Soobin was introverted and kept his touches small and private. Yeonjun was flirtatious and over the top. Beomgyu thought that they would clash, but their opposite natures seemed to go well together.</p><p>“I want to wash my face and brush my teeth,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll meet you in the living room.”</p><p>“Okay,” Soobin said.</p><p>After Soobin left the bedroom, Beomgyu took a few moments for himself. He breathed deeply and shut his eyes, trying to calm down. Over and over again, the image of Byungwoo beheading Soobin played in his mind. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forget it. Beomgyu quickly reminded himself that Soobin was alive in this world though. The dreams had never seemed to affect reality. Everything was all right.</p><p>He went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Beomgyu thought about changing out of his pajamas, but he was too comfortable. Some days started off so terribly that they called for waking up in pajamas and then never changing out of them.</p><p>“Beomgyu’s brother killed you?” Yeonjun said just as Beomgyu left the bedroom. “And Gyu saw the whole thing?”</p><p>“It happened right in front of him,” Soobin said. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching Yeonjun measure out flour into a large bowl. “I wasn’t exactly surprised. The dreams I had leading up to it, the ones where I was imprisoned, Byungwoo would visit me almost every day. I knew I was going to die. I just never thought he would do it in front of Beomgyu.”</p><p>“That’s… fucked up,” Yeonjun said, “in about a million different ways. I don’t know how I’m supposed to look that guy in the eyes anymore. He already doesn’t like me.”</p><p>“He doesn’t like you?” Soobin asked. “Why?”</p><p>“Beomgyu told me that he did a background search on me,” Yeonjun said. “He knows that I’ve been with other alphas, so he assumes I’m gay and in denial and trying to ‘fix’ myself by using Beomgyu or some shit like that.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear you two talk about my brother,” Beomgyu said, settling on the couch in the living room. Yuseong was curled up on the cushion next to him. He picked her up and settled her on his lap. She meowed loudly in protest before nudging his hand with her head. “I don’t want to talk about my dream either.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yeonjun said. He shared a look with Soobin. They seemed to be communicating without words and Beomgyu both hated and loved how close they had gotten. “I understand.”</p><p>Soobin didn’t join him on the couch as Yeonjun cooked, but Beomgyu didn’t mind. He had Yuseong to keep him company and he liked watching Yeonjun and Soobin together. A week ago, he didn’t think this was going to work. Alphas were supposed to be aggressive and competitive. Sharing an omega was a preposterous thought. Yeonjun and Soobin weren’t like that at all though. Beomgyu didn’t feel like he was being shared either.</p><p>“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun said. “Do you want the secret ingredient in your pancakes?”</p><p>“What’s the secret ingredient?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I can’t tell you that,” he said. “It wouldn’t be a secret if I did. Just tell me if you want the secret or not.”</p><p>Beomgyu looked at Soobin. “What’s the secret ingredient?”</p><p>“It’s chocolate chips,” Soobin said.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Yeonjun whined. He pushed Soobin’s shoulder lightly. “You gave in too easily.”</p><p>“He asked me a question,” Soobin said. “I can’t lie to him.”</p><p>“Not answering a question isn’t lying,” Yeonjun said. “It’s avoiding the truth.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the same thing as lying?”</p><p>“No, lying is telling something different from the truth.”</p><p>He could watch them go back and forth like this for an hour. Beomgyu didn’t have to turn on the television or look at his phone to be entertained. Listening to their conversation was enough to keep him from being bored. He liked how Soobin followed Yeonjun’s instructions, how Yeonjun didn’t get mad at him for burning a pancake and instead laughed about it, how quickly flustered Yeonjun became after Soobin complimented how perfectly golden brown the pancakes he made were. It was simple and easy and suddenly Beomgyu could imagine thousands of mornings spent just like this one.</p><p>“At least he didn’t tell you about the second secret ingredient,” Yeonjun said after they sat down at the table. He placed a large plate of fluffy pancakes in the middle. “There’s still a surprise left.”</p><p>“Is the second secret ingredient blueberries?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“How could you tell?”</p><p>“Those are clearly blueberry pancakes.”</p><p>Soobin covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his laughter as Yeonjun stared at the blueberry pancakes like they had betrayed him.</p><p>“Well,” Yeonjun said, sounding dejected. “There’s still one more secret ingredient–”</p><p>“Are these little brown specks cinnamon?” Beomgyu asked, squinting at the first pancake he put on his plate.</p><p>“I’m never making breakfast for either of you ever again,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>He was smiling though. Despite Soobin and Beomgyu teasing him, he looked genuinely happy. It was a great look on him. Beomgyu had been so worried after seeing the state of his apartment a week ago. Yeonjun had been a mess and now he was slowly putting himself back together. The change hadn’t been instant, but the apartment was cleaner and Yeonjun wasn’t drinking as much. Beomgyu knew that he should still be worried. He didn’t want Yeonjun’s stability to be so closely tied to whether or not he was getting along with Beomgyu.</p><p>Even though he usually complained about doing the dishes, Beomgyu volunteered to do them that morning. The simple act was enough to distract him from thinking about his dream. It was a Saturday, so he didn’t have to go to school. His schedule was completely open and he didn’t want to go home. Home was the last place he wanted to be.</p><p>Beomgyu knew that he would still be able to have a normal relationship with his mother. Her choices in his dream made sense. He couldn’t blame her for acting like a protective mother and a queen. Byungwoo was the one he didn’t want to see. Beomgyu wasn’t sure how their relationship could ever be normal again. Was it even normal to begin with? Had he missed signs that something had been wrong for years now?</p><p>Apparently doing the dishes wasn’t a very good distraction. The simple, methodical task only served to keep him trapped in his thoughts.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Soobin asked. He turned the faucet off. Beomgyu only then noticed that the sink was almost completely full of water. “I know you don’t want to talk about the dream, but I think that we should.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can talk about it,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not sure I can say those things out loud.”</p><p>“You won’t have to,” Soobin said. “I know what happened. I only know things from my perspective, but I’m sure I can picture what you saw.”</p><p>“You don’t know what happened after you were killed,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He must have thought that Beomgyu woke up right after watching him die. Beomgyu wished that was the case. He still would be been traumatized but as least it would have been because of only one traumatizing event, not two.</p><p>“I’ll finish the dishes,” Soobin said. “You should relax.”</p><p>“I can do the dishes,” Beomgyu said. “I’m not incapable of–”</p><p>“I never said that you were,” Soobin said. “I just want to help.”</p><p>It was difficult to argue with that. Beomgyu took off the rubber gloves that he had found in the cabinet under Yeonjun’s sink, and then handed them to Soobin.</p><p>He went back to the couch where Yuseong was sprawled over Yeonjun’s lap. Beomgyu laid down on his side, resting his head on the armrest. Yeonjun’s hand went to his ankle, circling it and tugging lightly so that Beomgyu would look at him.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said, shaking his head. “Not at all.” He looked at Soobin in the kitchen, diligently washing the dishes. “Thanks for breakfast, by the way.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Yeonjun said. “Are you going to willingly talk about what’s bothering you, or do I have to keep asking you about it until you get so annoyed with me that you tell me so I’ll stop?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>It was an out of character response from him. Beomgyu usually liked teasing Yeonjun and bantering back and forth. It was rare for him to give such meaningless responses. If he told Yeonjun and Soobin about what his brother said to him in his dream, there was no way they would ever be able to look at Byungwoo normally. He wasn’t even sure that they should look at him like he was just Beomgyu’s older brother and nothing more.</p><p>Beomgyu wanted to figure this out for himself, but he was scared to go home.</p><p>“I won’t push you today,” Yeonjun said. “But you’re not going to get away with never speaking about it. I won’t let you.”</p><p>“I know you won’t, hyung,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Soobin finished with the dishes and joined them on the couch. He sat in the middle, easily lifting Beomgyu’s legs so that he could sit down and then resting them on his lap. The silence that followed was heavy and unsettling and Beomgyu knew that they both wanted to say something.</p><p>“What happened after I died?” Soobin asked.</p><p>“Let’s go easy on him today,” Yeonjun said gently. “I just told him that I wouldn’t push for answers.”</p><p>“Oh,” Soobin said. “Okay.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to know what else to say. Beomgyu couldn’t blame him. He didn’t think there was a good way to go about discussing it. Beomgyu thought of something he wanted to ask though.</p><p>“What did Byungwoo do?” he asked. “When he visited you in your cell, what did he say?”</p><p>“Nothing nice,” Soobin said. “I’m not even sure I should tell you. I know that you’re close with your brother. I don’t want you to hear about the bad things he did in a dream.”</p><p>“Soobin, I watched him kill you,” Beomgyu said. “And then… Well, I don’t think there’s anything you could say that would make me think worse of him. I know that it was just a dream.”</p><p>That was a simple thing to say. It was mostly true too. What happened in their dreams only sometimes reflected what happened in real life. His friendship with Taehyun was similar in both realities. The love he had for Soobin was the same as well. So, now all he could do was wonder if Byungwoo looked at him the same way the king did in his dreams.</p><p>“If you’re sure that you don’t mind,” Soobin said, “I can tell you.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath like he needed to collect himself before speaking. “He liked making fun of my status. I came from a good family, but we weren’t nobility. He said that I must have some kind of complex – that I wanted to feel important and powerful and that… that nothing would make me feel more powerful than forcing a prince to carry my child. And he also told me that I was going to die. All I asked from him was to see you one more time.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt anger grow inside of him. Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt sick to his stomach. For so long, his brother had been someone that he looked up to and admired. They were ten years apart in age, but they always got along well. Now he was thinking about every interaction they had ever had, analyzing every word and touch and trying to see how it could all be so wrong. He hated it.</p><p>“What an asshole,” Yeonjun said. “Seriously, what a piece of shit.”</p><p>“I wasn’t exactly surprised by any of it,” Soobin said. “He’s a king and I was just a guard who, in his eyes, took advantage of his younger brother.”</p><p>Those words would have been true if the Byungwoo in his dreams had ever seen Beomgyu as a brother. The way he spoke made Beomgyu think that Byungwoo had only ever seen him as an omega and a potential mate.</p><p>“Can we watch a movie?” Beomgyu asked. “I don’t think I can talk about this any longer.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>He shared another look with Soobin and suddenly Beomgyu was irritated that they already had a silent way of communicating. They both knew him too well. Beomgyu didn’t think he would ever be able to hide anything from them. He supposed that was a good thing. Secrets weren’t good in a relationship, but he still wanted to be able to keep things to himself.</p><p>Yeonjun chose an action movie that was flashy and mindless and good for distracting. Beomgyu stayed curled up in the corner of the couch as he watched. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yeonjun whispering into Soobin’s ear. He looked back at the movie, but he wasn’t able to focus on it for long. Yeonjun left his side of the couch and went to Beomgyu.</p><p>“Sit up,” he said.</p><p>“What?” Beomgyu said. “Why? I’m cozy.”</p><p>“Let me sit there,” Yeonjun said. “You can put your head in my lap.”</p><p>It was a difficult proposal to reject. Beomgyu sat up, giving Yeonjun space to sit. He rested his head on his lap and Yeonjun’s hand instantly went to his hair.</p><p>“Have you mistaken me for Yuseong?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“You two are very similar,” Yeonjun said. “You love to bother me and be mean, but you also crave my attention.”</p><p>“You make me sound so needy.”</p><p>“You <em>are </em>needy,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“I agree,” Soobin said.</p><p>“I hate both of you.”</p><p>They laughed, almost in sync, and Beomgyu hated the feeling of warmth that washed over him. He never knew how important it was for him to have the two people he loved like each other. Beomgyu knew that Yeonjun found Soobin attractive. He flirted with him constantly and Beomgyu had caught him staring a few times. Soobin was the true wildcard. He definitely liked being around Yeonjun and spending time with him, but Beomgyu couldn’t tell if it was romantic or not.</p><p>The movie came to an end and Yeonjun started another one without asking if anyone wanted to watch another movie. He knew that Beomgyu wasn’t in the mood to talk, so it looked like they were in for a movie marathon. Yeonjun had chosen <em>Kiki’s Delivery Service, </em>a movie Beomgyu hadn’t seen since he was a kid. It was much easier for him to get swept up in something nostalgic as opposed to the action movie he didn’t particularly care for.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute,” Soobin said.</p><p>He stood up, brushing his hand against Beomgyu’s arm before heading to the bathroom. Yeonjun’s hand continued to play with his hair.</p><p>“Do you like him?” Beomgyu asked once he heard the bathroom door close.</p><p>“Tombo?” Yeonjun asked. “I don’t know, he’s kind of a nerd.”</p><p>“I’m not talking about the movie, hyung,” Beomgyu said. “Soobin. Do you like Soobin?”</p><p>“That’s… a complicated question.”</p><p>“Is it?” Beomgyu asked. “I don’t think it’s complicated.”</p><p>“Of course it’s not for you,” Yeonjun said. “Loving both of us is easy for you. And loving you is easy for me, but Soobin makes things difficult.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he’s demisexual,” Yeonjun said. “I don’t even think he’s figured it out for himself, or he just doesn’t know the name for it. The alphas I’ve been with before – I met them through dating and hookup apps or mutual friends. I always knew that they were like me. But with Soobin, I don’t know if he’ll ever come to like me like that. I wouldn’t mind just being friends if–”</p><p>“If it weren’t for me,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun said. He pinched Beomgyu’s earlobe. “I was so close to finishing that sentence and you just wouldn’t let me, huh?”</p><p>“Stopping myself from cutting people off is a hard habit to break.”</p><p>Yeonjun snorted and even though Beomgyu couldn’t see his face, he could picture him rolling his eyes. Beomgyu turned on to his back so that he could look up at Yeonjun. He imagined most people weren’t that attractive from this angle, but Yeonjun was still handsome.</p><p>“We’ll just have to wait and see,” Yeonjun said. “I hope he ends up liking me though. I like him.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Beomgyu said. “You flirt with him all the time.”</p><p>“Are you jealous?”</p><p>“No,” Beomgyu said. He was being totally honest and Yeonjun knew him well enough that he could see Beomgyu’s honesty. “I like watching you two together. It makes me feel really happy.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Yeonjun said. “You should always be happy, Gyu.”</p><p>He leaned down, connecting their lips in a kiss. The act distracted him more than either of the movies had. Beomgyu slid his hand into Yeonjun’s hair that was still dyed an electric blue. Yeonjun pressed his tongue to the seam of Beomgyu’s lips and he easily let him in. It had been a long time since they’d been like this. Even last night when he stayed over, they had only shared chaste kisses.</p><p>“Um,” Soobin said.</p><p>They broke apart to see Soobin standing at the other end of the couch. His cheeks were red and his eyes seemed to be darting around the room, looking anywhere else but at them.</p><p>“Sorry,” Yeonjun said. “Got a little carried away. I’m sure you get it. He’s so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“Right,” Soobin said, sitting back down on the couch. “I understand. You don’t have to apologize for that, he’s with both of us. You two can kiss whenever you want. You don’t have to stop on my account.”</p><p>“Are you saying that you want to watch us make out?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“No,” Soobin said quickly. “Unless that’s what you want? I don’t… I’ve never done this before. I don’t know–”</p><p>“We haven’t done this before either,” Beomgyu said. “Yeonjun-hyung is my first boyfriend and you’re my first, uh, dream boyfriend? I don’t think any of us know how what we’re doing.”</p><p>“If kissing Beomgyu in front of you makes you uncomfortable, I won’t do it anymore,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“No, that’s not it,” Soobin said. “I’m not uncomfortable I just… I don’t know.”</p><p>Beomgyu sat up. He was sitting between the two of them and he looked at them both. Soobin was clearly flustered and doing his best to act like he wasn’t affected by what he saw. Yeonjun looked unsure though. It was almost like he was scared to say something that could set Soobin off. Their relationship was so new and delicate and Beomgyu could tell that neither of them wanted to do anything that could ruin it.</p><p>At least that’s what he thought.</p><p>“Can I try something?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>“Try what?” Soobin said.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Yeonjun had never been a cautious person. He was always willing to take chances. The look on his face was warm and kind and he wasn’t trying to make himself look intimidating in any way. Yeonjun hadn’t told Beomgyu much about his past relationships with alphas, but he had picked up on the small hints and clues that Yeonjun had shared. Yeonjun liked it when the other alpha took control. Even though he was the one asking for a kiss, he was doing it in the least aggressive way possible.</p><p>“Really?” Soobin said. The blush on his cheeks still hadn’t left. “You want to kiss me?”</p><p>“Only if you want to,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu sat between them on the couch, staying silent as he watched them. Yeonjun’s confidence wavered more and more the longer Soobin stayed quiet. Beomgyu could tell that he was about to laugh or say that he was joking, but Soobin moved forward. He rested his hand on Beomgyu’s thigh as he did. Beomgyu felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched them press their mouths together. It didn’t last long and Beomgyu was almost embarrassed by how much he liked seeing it, how much he wanted to ask them to do it again.</p><p>“Did you find that repulsive?” Yeonjun asked. His face was now flushed as well. “Or was it okay?”</p><p>“Neither,” Soobin said. “It was nice.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun said. “It <em>was </em>nice.”</p><p>Apparently they didn’t need to say anything else. The three of them pressed together on the couch as they watched the end of the movie. As the credits rolled, Beomgyu realized that it would be smart to check his phone. He hadn’t looked at it since last night.</p><p>“I’m going to get my phone,” Beomgyu said. “I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Okay,” Yeonjun said. “Do you want to watch another movie?”</p><p>“Sure,” Beomgyu said. “Let Soobin pick one.”</p><p>He made his way back to Yeonjun’s bedroom where his phone was still plugged in and charging on the nightstand. Beomgyu sat on the bed as he checked his notifications. Taehyun wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow. One of his professors emailed the entire class, letting them know that class was cancelled on Monday. His mother texted him good morning.</p><p>The text that caught his attention the most was from Byungwoo.</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t stay at Yeonjun’s for too long. Come home soon. I haven’t seen you in a few days. I miss you.</strong>
</p><p>It made him feel nauseous. Before his dream, he would have laughed at the text and then sent one back, telling Byungwoo that he missed him too. They had always been a little mushy, but now he couldn’t help but read into every word.</p><p>Beomgyu called him. He picked up after the second ring.</p><p>“I saw that you just read my text,” Byungwoo said. “Are you coming home soon?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Beomgyu said. “I’m still hanging out with Yeonjun-hyung.”</p><p>Byungwoo sighed. “I know you two got back together, but you shouldn’t be spending so much time with him. Being so reliant on your boyfriend–”</p><p>“Hyung, why are you still living at home?”</p><p>He hadn’t meant to ask that, but Beomgyu supposed it was too late to take it back now.</p><p>“Where did that question come from?” Byungwoo asked. “You already know the reason why. I work so much that I would never see you and Eomma if I didn’t live at home.”</p><p>“I know that,” Beomgyu said. “Why haven’t you ever seriously dated anyone? Or considered mating with an omega?”</p><p>“Beomgyu,” he said, soundly slightly alarmed. “What is up with these random questions?”</p><p>“Please just answer them.”</p><p>Beomgyu knew that he was acting strangely, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to confirm if the feelings the dream version of Byungwoo had were the same as the Byungwoo who was alive now.</p><p>“All right,” he said. “I’ve never found anyone that I connected with. I don’t want to consider mating with someone if I don’t love them.”</p><p>“But you love me, don’t you?”</p><p>“I… of course I do,” Byungwoo said. His tone was starting to sound a bit panicky. “Beomgyu, what does this have to do–”</p><p>“And you know that I love you because you’re my brother,” Beomgyu said. “That’s it. You’re my brother. That’s all you are to me. Do you understand?”</p><p>He wanted Byungwoo to laugh. Beomgyu wanted him to ask Beomgyu why he was being so absurd. More than anything, he wanted all of his doubts to be gone.</p><p>After a long pause, Byungwoo spoke again.</p><p>“How did you…” he said. “Beomgyu, are you asking if I… Did you notice something? What did you–”</p><p>The panic and dread in his voice and the way he couldn’t find his words was enough for Beomgyu.</p><p>“I think you should move out, hyung,” Beomgyu said. “I think that’d be the best for all of us.”</p><p>He hung up. Byungwoo called him again, but Beomgyu turned off his phone. He left his phone on the bed and went back to the living room where Yeonjun and Soobin were still on the couch. Just one dream had turned his life upside down, but at least he had them. Even if things were awkward between them, they were trying and they were stable and Beomgyu had a feeling that everything would work out.</p><p>“Did you miss anything interesting?” Yeonjun asked when he joined them on the couch.</p><p>“Not really,” Beomgyu said. “Taehyun wants to get dinner tomorrow. Do you want to come?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll go,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“Soobin?” Beomgyu said. “Will you come too?”</p><p>“Really?” Soobin said. “Are you going to introduce me as your friend or–”</p><p>“As my boyfriend,” Beomgyu said. “If that’s all right.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Soobin said. He spoke quickly, like he was afraid Beomgyu would change his mind. “I’d like to go.”</p><p>“Good,” Beomgyu said. “So, what movie are we watching next?”</p><p>Nothing about his life was normal. He didn’t know if the dreams would ever stop. Beomgyu didn’t know what was going to happen with his brother. But, in this moment, he was awake and safe and with the two alphas he loved and that was good enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eomma!”</p><p>Beomgyu turned his head to see Yuseong running toward him. Her long hair was tied in braid and her hands were behind her back like she was hiding something.</p><p>“What do you have there?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“A present for you,” she said.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You have to guess!”</p><p>He tapped his finger against his chin, humming loudly as he pretended to think. They played this game almost every day. Some days she would manage to surprise him by bringing a rock or a bug or even a skink. There was only one gift that she brought him time and time again though.</p><p>“Is it a handful of dirt?” he asked</p><p>“No,” she said. “Try again.”</p><p>“Weeds?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“A cat?”</p><p>“Eomma,” Yuseong said, giggling. “Stop being silly. I can’t hide a cat.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be easy, would it?” he asked. “Did you bring me some flowers?”</p><p>Her face broke out into a wide smile. She brought her hands in front of her, offering him a bouquet. Their small house was right next to a field of lavender. It wasn’t the same field that he had met Soobin in years ago. That field was so far away. He doubted he would ever see it again.</p><p>“Hold that pose, please.”</p><p>He looked over his shoulder to see an old man, carrying an easel and a bag that Beomgyu knew was full of brushes and paint. Beomgyu took the bouquet from Yuseong and kissed the top of her head before gesturing toward their house.</p><p>“Go inside,” he said. “I’ll be done hanging the laundry soon and then we can have lunch.”</p><p>“One day you’ll let me paint you,” the man said, setting up his makeshift painting station. “You were born to be painted, Beomgyu-ssi.”</p><p>“I’ve told you so many times that I already have an alpha, Ahjussi,” Beomgyu said. “All of your sweet words won’t work on me.”</p><p>“An alpha that I never see,” he said. “An alpha who hasn’t marked you.”</p><p>The words stung, even if Beomgyu knew that the man didn’t mean to hurt him. He was a kind man who came once a week to paint the lavender field. His mate sometimes came with him, a beta woman who brought Beomgyu and Yuseong pots of stew and occasionally even a few hanbok she made herself. They took care of him.</p><p>Beomgyu absentmindedly touched the back of his head, making sure his hair was neatly secured in a bun. Only married omegas and beta women wore their hair like this. He knew it confused people whenever he went into town. His hair was up, but he didn’t have a bond mark. Beomgyu had a child, but he was never accompanied by an alpha.</p><p>“Maybe one day I’ll let you paint me,” Beomgyu said. “Not anytime soon though.”</p><p>“I’m a very patient man,” he said, “but you might regret waiting so long. I’ve been getting a lot of commissions lately. People want to buy my work. I think I might make a name for myself.”</p><p>“You should thank your wife then,” Beomgyu said. “Isn’t she the one who made you take up painting after you retired?”</p><p>“She’s always been the one with the best ideas,” he said. “I didn’t know what to do with myself after I retired.”</p><p>He finished hanging the last piece of wet laundry on the clothesline. Beomgyu took a step back to admire his handiwork. He used to be hopeless when it came to chores, but he was much more capable now.</p><p>“What did you do for work?” Beomgyu asked. “I don’t think you ever told me.”</p><p>“I was a chef,” he said. “I worked in the palace.”</p><p>Beomgyu felt his heart fall. He looked at the old man whose expression hadn’t changed. His smile was still as kind as it always was. Beomgyu had to tell himself that the palace was huge. There were so many chefs who worked there. Beomgyu rarely met servants. There was a chance that he didn’t know who Beomgyu was.</p><p>It didn’t matter that they shared the same name either. Plenty of omegas had the same name as him since the name had spiked in popularity after he had been born. Parents wanted to give their child the same name as a prince.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re doing well,” the man said, giving him a knowing smile. “Seeing that you and your little one are safe makes me very happy.”</p><p>Those words confirmed that he knew exactly who Beomgyu was. Panic started to rise within him, but he pushed it down. He needed to learn how to trust people again. Beomgyu didn’t know how to build relationships anymore. A part of him was ruined after everything that happened with Byungwoo.</p><p>“Eomma!”</p><p>He looked away from the man to see Yuseong running out of the house. She went straight to Beomgyu, wrapping her tiny arms around him.</p><p>“I told you to wait inside,” he said, patting her hair. “I just finished the laundry.”</p><p>“I know, but I missed you,” she said.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t know how it was possible to love her even more with every word she said. When she was born, his heart had been so full. He could remember holding her for the first time after nearly 20 hours of labor, stuck in his room in the palace like a prisoner. She was the light of his life. As she got older and developed more of her unique features, he could easily see similarities between her and Soobin. She had his dimples and she was taller than all the other children her age.</p><p>“I missed you, too,” he said. Beomgyu turned to look at the man who was now mixing his paint to create the perfect shade of lavender. “Will you join us for lunch?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but my wife already packed me some food,” he said. “Enjoy eating with your daughter and – oh. Looks like I’m not the only visitor today.”</p><p>He pointed in the direction of the road and Beomgyu turned to see a familiar figure walking toward them. Yuseong left his side to go running toward Yeonjun who had come to a stop and opened his arms. As soon as she was close enough, Yuseong jumped on him, laughing loudly as he spun her around.</p><p>One of the biggest surprises he experienced after moving into the small house was that Yeonjun lived in the same town as him. Apparently after getting drunk and falling asleep in horse stables, he had turned his life around. He worked as an apprentice at a popular fabric shop in town. All of the young omegas wanted to mate with him, but he turned them all away.</p><p>Beomgyu knew why he turned them down too. He chose to ignore that reason.</p><p>“Ahjussi, it’s been so long since you’ve visited,” Yuseong said.</p><p>“Oppa,” he corrected. “I’m not an ahjussi, I’m an oppa. I’m too young to be given that title.”</p><p>“You’re older than Eomma,” Yuseong said, “so you’re an ahjussi.”</p><p>Yeonjun threw his head back, groaning dramatically in dismay. Yuseong’s giggles seemed to get even louder.</p><p>“Agissi, you wound me.”</p><p>Beomgyu wished he would stop calling her that. He knew that Yuseong only thought that he was addressing her as a princess as a term of endearment. She had no idea how appropriate that title really was and he never wanted her to find out.</p><p>After Byungwoo killed Soobin, Beomgyu had been trapped in his room until he gave birth. His mother had come up with a plan for him to escape from the palace. He told Byungwoo that he would mate with him, but only after he gave birth to his child. During the months he waited in that room, his mother had talked to Byungwoo each day, telling him how excited she was for them to be mated and gaining Byungwoo’s blind trust. His trust became so blind that he didn’t even ask to see a body when his mother told Byungwoo that Beomgyu had died in labor and so had the child.</p><p>His mother helped him to escape. She sent him to a secret summer home that had been passed down on her side of the family. It had been years since he had left and Beomgyu still had nightmares, reliving the night that Soobin died. He woke up most nights wondering when Byungwoo would show up at his door to take him back to the palace.</p><p>Each day was lived with a small amount of fear, even if he was trying his best to live a happy and peaceful life for his daughter.</p><p>“Are you going to let him paint you today?” Yeonjun asked once he approached Beomgyu. Yuseong was hanging from his shoulders. He didn’t even need to support her. Alpha children were so strong. “He’s not going to stop asking until you do.”</p><p>“I might let him another time,” Beomgyu said. “I didn’t put much effort into my appearance today.”</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Yeonjun said. “Like you always do.”</p><p>“Stop,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>Yeonjun smiled, like he was pleased by Beomgyu’s blunt response. He didn’t know why Yeonjun was so attracted to him. They both remembered meeting in the stable for the first time years ago, when Soobin had been the alpha by his side. Neither one of them ever talked about that meeting though. When they met for the second time in the town they both lived in now, they had acted like it was their first time meeting.</p><p>“Yuseong-ah,” Beomgyu said, “go ask Ahjussi if he needs help. Maybe he’ll let you paint something.”</p><p>She had never shown any interest in painting before, but Yuseong was an intuitive child. Beomgyu knew that she could sense that he wanted to talk to Yeonjun alone. She dropped down onto the ground and then ran over to the old man, sitting on the grass next to him as he painted the field.</p><p>“I appreciate your friendship,” Beomgyu said. “Yuseong likes it when you visit. You’ve always been kind to me, but–”</p><p>“Why can’t you give me a chance?” Yeonjun asked. “I’m a good alpha. I can provide for you and your daughter. I know… I know I’m not <em>him</em>, but I want to be your alpha.”</p><p>“Because it’s the noble thing to do?” Beomgyu asked. “No alpha would want to mate with me. I have a child. Would you be mating me out of the goodness of your heart? Because you look at me and my daughter and think that we’re some kind of charity?”</p><p>“No,” Yeonjun said. “That’s not what I think at all. I want to be with you. You’re all I think about. I want to make you happy. Am I not allowed to think like that?”</p><p>Of course he was allowed. Beomgyu didn’t possess the power to change someone’s thoughts. And, truthfully, the idea of being with Yeonjun wasn’t unpleasant. He was handsome and kind and Yuseong adored him. Yeonjun was a good alpha and he would be good to Beomgyu. But the thought of being with him made him feel like he was betraying Soobin.</p><p>“We were supposed to be mated before anyway,” Yeonjun said. “Remember?”</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t help but gasp. They never spoke about their lives from before. It was an unspoken secret between them. Beomgyu never mentioned being a prince and Yeonjun never talked about being a nobleman’s son. He could still remember the day they were meant to have met. Beomgyu had waited all day for an alpha who didn’t show up. That night he had kissed Soobin for the very first time.</p><p>“Let me make you happy,” Yeonjun said after Beomgyu didn’t respond. “Can’t I at least try?”</p><p>He looked at his daughter who was animatedly talking to the man as he painted. Beomgyu wanted what was best for her. What was best was a normal life. He could give her that without an alpha. She didn’t need a father figure. Beomgyu could play both roles easily.</p><p>His love for his daughter was stronger than anything he had ever felt before, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. Beomgyu couldn’t help but think of Soobin. He had been so kind. Soobin would never think that Beomgyu was betraying him. He would just want Beomgyu to be happy.</p><p>And, after all of his suffering, didn’t he deserve that?</p><p>“Would you like to join us for lunch?” Beomgyu asked. “I’m not the best cook, but my doenjang jjigae isn’t bad. It’s Yuseong’s favorite.”</p><p>“That sounds perfect,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>His smile was soft and hesitant and careful and Beomgyu appreciated that. Their relationship would need to move at a snail’s pace for it to work. They both seemed to realize that.</p><p>“Yuseong, let’s go eat!” Beomgyu called out to her. “Yeonjun-ssi is going to join us.”</p><p>While Yeonjun’s smile was cautious, Yuseong’s was vibrant. She ran toward them, her arms flailing as they walked into the small house.</p><p>Beomgyu’s life was simple and quiet. It was everything that he wanted to share with Soobin. He hoped that one day, if they were ever to meet again, they could be allowed to try once more. But for now, he was content to live the life that he had been gifted.</p><p>☾*✲⋆.</p><p>“I think you need to go back to driving school,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“Why?” Kai asked. “I passed my tests. I’m doing great.”</p><p>“You just ran over a speedbump at full speed,” Taehyun said. “I’m surprised Beomgyu-hyung didn’t wake up.”</p><p>Beomgyu opened his eyes. Kai driving over a speedbump hadn’t woken him up. The dream coming to a natural end had made him wake. It had been years since he’d had one of those dreams. Ever since he dreamt of escaping the palace after giving birth, his dreams had stopped.</p><p>He was sitting in the backseat of Kai’s car, in the middle seat between his guitar and Kai’s keyboard. They had convinced him to go busking with them, but he regretted it. It had been an hour of watching Taehyun and Kai sing duets to each other while he awkwardly strummed his guitar. He looked down at Taehyun’s thigh, seeing that one of Kai’s hands was resting there while his other was on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Where are we?” Beomgyu asked, looking out the car window. “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“See, you did wake him up because of your driving,” Taehyun said.</p><p>“I’ll be more careful in the future,” Kai said. His hand squeezed Taehyun’s thigh. “I’m sorry for waking you up, hyung.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>“We’re almost at your apartment,” Taehyun said. “You slept for almost the entire drive. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?”</p><p>“I sleep just fine,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>The three of them were set to graduate from university next month. Time had gone by so quickly. Beomgyu could still remember the day he met Kai for the first time in the lecture hall after their music history class. Now he couldn’t imagine not being friends with him. He fit so perfectly into their friendship, even if Taehyun and Kai were definitely more than just friends.</p><p>Kai was going to ask Taehyun to move in with him after they graduated. Beomgyu was sworn to secrecy, so he couldn’t say anything to Taehyun. He knew he was going to say yes though.</p><p>“Hopefully dinner goes well tonight,” Taehyun said as Kai parked in front of Beomgyu’s apartment building. “Is your brother still acting weird around Yeonjun and Soobin?”</p><p>“Byungwoo will never stop being weird,” Beomgyu said. “My mom has welcomed them both with open arms. He can’t accept them though.”</p><p>“Hopefully one day he’ll get over himself,” Taehyun said.</p><p>Beomgyu wasn’t going to hold his breath on that.</p><p>“Yeah, hopefully,” he said. “Thanks for the ride. Next time we go busking, let’s do something upbeat and fun. No more romantic ballads.”</p><p>Taehyun and Kai shared a look that told Beomgyu that he wasn’t going to be free from third wheeling just yet. He said goodbye to them, keeping it brief since Kai wasn’t parked in an official parking spot and because he was going to see them tomorrow at school anyway. Beomgyu got his guitar case out of the backseat and then walked to the entrance of the building.</p><p>He had moved in with Yeonjun a year after the three of them started a relationship together. Soobin wasn’t officially moved in, but that was because he had only recently finished his military service. Beomgyu had been nervous for the 18 months of his service, wondering if Soobin would find someone else or if they would grow apart. Neither of those things happened. Once his service was over, the three of them seemed to have gotten even closer.</p><p>When he opened the door to their apartment, Yuseong greeted him with a loud meow. She walked between his legs as he took his shoes off and he reached down to pet her.</p><p>“Did you miss me?” he asked.</p><p>She meowed.</p><p>“You’re not the reincarnation of my daughter, are you?”</p><p>Yuseong meowed again.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were,” Beomgyu said, scratching behind her ears. “You just have the same name.”</p><p>She followed him around the apartment as he set down his guitar and got a glass of water from the kitchen. He rifled through their pantry, looking for a quick snack when he heard a loud thump from the bedroom. Beomgyu had assumed that he was alone, but apparently he had been wrong. He went to the bedroom, managing to close the door before Yuseong could run past him.</p><p>“What are you two doing home?” Beomgyu asked. Soobin was the one responsible for the loud thump since he was sitting on the floor like he had just fallen off the bed. “I thought you were going grocery shopping.”</p><p>“We were,” Yeonjun said. He was half-dressed and looking more than a little flustered. “But then, you know, we got distracted.”</p><p>“Distracted by what?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“Each other,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>Beomgyu wasn’t exactly surprised. Their physical relationship had seemed to develop faster than their emotional one. Even if they were all in love now, that didn’t stop the two of them from having difficulties keeping their hands to themselves. Beomgyu had lost count of the amount of times he had simply watched them together.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re home,” Soobin said, getting to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu and pulled him into a kiss. “Hyung tried to kill me just now.”</p><p>“It was an accident,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“He kicked me off the bed.”</p><p>“I accidentally kicked you while taking my pants off.”</p><p>“He’s the one who wanted to come home early and yet he keeps trying to push me away,” Soobin said.</p><p>“It was an <em>accident</em>,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“Should I go?” Beomgyu asked. “I can watch TV while you two work out your differences.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Yeonjun said, patting the bed. “Come here.”</p><p>It wasn’t a demand. If Beomgyu wasn’t in the mood, he could easily decline the offer and leave the two alone. He wanted to be with them today though. The end of a school year meant that he was busy with studying and exams. Beomgyu barely got any sleep, let alone time to be with them uninterrupted. He missed them, in more ways than one.</p><p>Beomgyu got onto the bed, crawling to where Yeonjun was sitting. The mattress dipped behind him and soon he felt Soobin’s strong arm curl around his waist. Yeonjun brought him into a kiss. He loved them both so much. They knew exactly how to touch him, how to tell what he wanted. Just like he knew what they wanted as well.</p><p>“Hyung, why did you two leave the store so early?” Beomgyu asked. “What did you want to do with Soobin?”</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Yeonjun said. His face was flushed. “You know exactly what I wanted.”</p><p>Soobin rested his chin on Beomgyu’s shoulder. One of his arms was still wrapped around Beomgyu’s waist, but the other reached out so that Soobin could cup Yeonjun’s cheek.</p><p>“He wants me to knot him,” Soobin said.</p><p>Yeonjun’s face turned an even darker shade of red and he pushed Soobin’s hand away. It wasn’t exactly something new. Yeonjun had told Beomgyu that he had been knotted by other alphas before he even met them. It always made him embarrassed though. Not because he was ashamed, but because Soobin was so confident. His confidence had never surprised Beomgyu though. It was probably because he was just like the Soobin from his dreams, so he was used to this side of him.</p><p>“I think I like you better when you get all tongue tied whenever I wink at you,” Yeonjun said. “It’s like you have two different personalities.”</p><p>“I just like being straightforward,” Soobin said.</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh, watching Yeonjun become even more flustered. Soobin didn’t like to mince words when it came to sex. He wasn’t a fan of teasing or vague dirty talk. Soobin always said exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“How about you knot me while Soobin knots you?” Beomgyu asked. He could be blunt as well when he wanted to be. “Unless you don’t want me to join.”</p><p>“When have I ever not wanted you to join?” Yeonjun asked.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath like he was trying to center himself.</p><p>“Hyung, are you all right?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Yeonjun said. “Amazing, even. You two are just… a lot.”</p><p>“Haven’t we been together long enough for you to be able to deal with a lot?” Beomgyu asked.</p><p>Usually, they could go back and forth without stopping, picking on each other and saying teasing words until one of them gave in completely. Beomgyu was the first to give in most times. He had always heard that omegas were meant to be submissive and, for lack of better phrasing, easy for their alphas. Beomgyu had listened to Taehyun rant about how he never wanted to be seen as weak and subservient, but Beomgyu had to admit that he didn’t hate the idea of being submissive. Now that he had not one, but two alphas, that he regularly had sex with, he could easily accept that he loved it when they took care of him. Being spoiled was his favorite thing in the world and they were both more than willing to indulge him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Yeonjun said once Beomgyu was on his back, shirtless and sinking into the plush mattress. “How the hell are you so pretty?”</p><p>“Genetics,” Beomgyu said, tilting his head to the side as Yeonjun kissed down his neck. He mostly had to kiss his collar instead of his skin, but Beomgyu still appreciated the effort. “I’m an omega. Omegas are supposed to be pretty.”</p><p>“No other omega is as pretty as you,” Yeonjun said. “Right, Binnie?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Soobin said. “You’re too pretty, Daegam.”</p><p>The use of that title was enough to have Beomgyu squirming. He could feel blood rush to his face, no doubt making his flushed skin even redder.</p><p>“When I call you that, you get annoyed,” Yeonjun said. He unfastened Beomgyu’s jeans and then pushed them down his legs along with his underwear. “Soobin treats you like a prince and you’re two seconds away from coming.”</p><p>“I am not,” Beomgyu protested.</p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin shared a look, both of them smirking at each other. Making fun of Beomgyu was one of their shared hobbies. Sometimes Beomgyu hated that they got along so well. Their relationship no longer felt like the two of them were in love with him and were only friends with each other. They all loved each other equally now. Nothing about their relationship felt unbalanced.</p><p>“Let me see for myself,” Yeonjun said. He brought his hand down to Beomgyu’s cunt, running two of his fingers against his folds and rubbing. “Call him that again.”</p><p>Soobin sighed, like he thought that this was all below him, but he did as he was told anyway. “Are you going to get wet for your alphas, Daegam?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Yeonjun said. “Are you going to get wet for us like a good boy?”</p><p>Beomgyu squeezed his eyes shut. He felt as if he was burning under their attention. Their words made him feel like he was on fire. Yeonjun’s fingers continued to massage his cunt and he could feel how much wetter he had gotten just from a few words.</p><p>“Definitely two seconds away from coming,” Yeonjun said, sounding smug.</p><p>He slipped two of his fingers inside of Beomgyu, working him open in a way that was easy and familiar. Even if the two of them liked to overwhelm him with their words, they were always patient. Beomgyu didn’t like to be pushed into anything. They always took their time and he was grateful for it.</p><p>“What about you?” Soobin said. Beomgyu opened his eyes to see that he had his chest pressed to Yeonjun’s back. “Are you going to be good for your alpha?”</p><p>It was almost indescribable, how satisfying it was to see Yeonjun’s cocky and confident persona fade away. Soobin kissed his shoulder, his eyes going down to where Yeonjun’s fingers were inside of Beomgyu.</p><p>“Yeah,” Yeonjun said. His voice was softer now. “You already know I am.”</p><p>Watching Yeonjun come apart under Soobin was an entirely different experience than being the one to fall apart. Beomgyu felt almost privileged, being able to witness how vulnerable Yeonjun could become. He was so comfortable and confident in his own skin. Yeonjun knew what he liked and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He let himself have what he wanted without feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Around Beomgyu’s neck was the same lavender collar that Yeonjun had given to him years ago. None of them were officially mated yet. Beomgyu promised his mother he would wait until he graduated and settled into a job before he took that step. He was ready though. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with both of them. Mating with them felt like the most natural thing in the world to him.</p><p>It had been awhile since they were last together like this. Yeonjun took his time, pressing his cock into Beomgyu. He couldn’t help but to make a sound that was almost like a whine, feeling like he was being stretched apart. Yeonjun’s cock filled him so completely. Beomgyu held on to his shoulders and tried to keep his composure. He could take this. He had taken more than this before. Beomgyu closed his eyes, thinking of how he had taken them both. It was usually during his heat, when he was almost out of his mind with desire. They had both been in his cunt at once. It was almost overwhelming and bordered on painful more than it did pleasurable, but Beomgyu loved the feeling. Almost as much as he loved having one of them in his cunt while the other took him from behind. Being the center of attention was what he loved more than anything.</p><p>“Fuck, you just tightened around me,” Yeonjun said. His forehead was pressed against Beomgyu’s collarbone. He was staying still inside of Beomgyu and it was easy to see why. Soobin was behind him, placing gentle kisses against Yeonjun’s back as he worked him open with his fingers. “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“You,” Beomgyu said. “Both of you.”</p><p>“I figured that,” Yeonjun said. He kissed Beomgyu chastely on the lips. The innocent kiss was almost funny, given their circumstance. “What exactly are you thinking about?”</p><p>“My heat,” Beomgyu said. “When you both take me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yeonjun said just as Soobin cursed softly. “Fuck, yeah, that’s… good. So good. Love it when we do that. You do too, Soobin?”</p><p>“Of course,” Soobin said. “I love taking care of Beomgyu.” He kissed Yeonjun’s neck and he easily bared his throat for Soobin. “Just like I love it when we take care of you, hyung.”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t need to be able to see what Soobin was doing to know what was going on. Yeonjun’s reactions were enough for him. His mouth fell open and his eyes slid shut. One of Soobin’s hands grabbed his hip tightly as Yeonjun let out a moan that was high and needy.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yeonjun said. He spoke so softly that the word sounded more like a breath. “Binnie, please.”</p><p>As much as Beomgyu loved having most of the attention, he knew when it was time to let someone else have the spotlight. Soobin was doing most of the fucking, the momentum from his thrusts helping to drive Yeonjun into him. Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders, bringing him into a kiss. He loved when they did this. Beomgyu loved how connected they were to each other, both emotionally and physically.</p><p>He also just really loved getting fucked. Beomgyu twisted one of his hands in the pillow behind him, holding on for dear life as Soobin’s thrusts got harder and faster. He still preferred soft sex to something faster paced, but he knew that this was what Yeonjun needed. It was what Soobin needed as well sometimes. Beomgyu couldn’t help but think that their preferences lined up more than they did with Beomgyu’s. That was all right though. In the end, they all got what they wanted.</p><p>Yeonjun knotted him first. He was shaking in Beomgyu’s arms as Soobin continued to fuck into him. Beomgyu ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his temple and letting his eyes look behind Yeonjun to see Soobin. His dark hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his hands were holding on to Yeonjun’s hips so tightly that Beomgyu knew there would be bruises.</p><p>“You take such good care of us,” Beomgyu said. Yeonjun moaned softly, like he was agreeing. “You always do so much for us, hyung.”</p><p>He didn’t call Soobin “hyung” often. It was a word he only used when there was something that he wanted. And right now, Beomgyu wanted Soobin to come.</p><p>Soobin’s thrusts came to a stop. Yeonjun’s hands scrambled across the sheets until he could grab fistfuls to hold on to. Everything was still for just a moment before Soobin grabbed Beomgyu. He turned them all over until they were on their sides. Yeonjun’s knot pressed against him in a way that had him moaning.</p><p>“We’re shitty alphas, huh?” Yeonjun said. He slid his hand down between them. “We didn’t even make our omega come.”</p><p>He rubbed Beomgyu’s clit in circles, applying even and maddening pressure. It didn’t take a lot to get Beomgyu to come. Soobin stroking his thumb across one of his nipples while they both gave him a million praises helped him get there even faster.</p><p>It wasn’t often that they had sex in the afternoon. Usually they waited until right before they went to bed or on the rare occasion that they woke up early enough in the morning. They fell asleep right after, not even bothering to clean themselves up. Beomgyu didn’t know how long they were out, but he was rudely woken up by the sound of his phone ringing.</p><p>When he lifted his head, the sun was setting outside. His phone was still in his pants pocket and his pants were still on the floor. He untangled himself from Yeonjun’s arms and got out of bed.</p><p>“Hello?” he said after answering the call.</p><p>“The three of you are still coming over for dinner, aren’t you?” his mother asked. “Usually you text me when you’re on your way and I would have heard from you by now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Beomgyu said. His mind was still foggy from sleep, but it was slowly clearing up. “<em>Oh</em>. Dinner. Right. We forgot.”</p><p>“That’s what I assumed,” she said. “Can you still make it in time, or should I postpone?”</p><p>“We’ll be there,” Beomgyu said. He went to the wall and hit his hand on the light switch, flooding the room with light. Yeonjun and Soobin both made sounds of protest from the bed. “We’ll be late, but we’ll be there.”</p><p>He ended the call and then looked to the bed where the other two were slowly waking up. Neither of them seemed pleased.</p><p>“Call her back,” Yeonjun said. “Tell her we can’t make it because I only have 30 minutes to live and I want to spend the time I have left with the people I love.”</p><p>“I’m not doing that,” Beomgyu said. “Get dressed. We’re going to dinner.”</p><p>Having dinner with Beomgyu’s family was a monthly tradition that Yeonjun and Soobin both tried to avoid. Soobin’s parents had been cautiously accepting of their relationship. Yeonjun’s family acted like Beomgyu was his boyfriend and Soobin was just a close friend, instead of accepting the truth. And Beomgyu’s mother was overly accepting. She loved that Beomgyu had two adoring and handsome alphas. Byungwoo wasn’t as thrilled.</p><p>Beomgyu still hadn’t told Yeonjun and Soobin about Byungwoo’s intentions in his dream and in real life. While his brother had never explicitly told Beomgyu about his feelings for him, he had made it clear after their phone call that he needed to put as much distance between them as possible. He moved out and had mated an omega only a few months later. She was a beautiful and kind person who Beomgyu would have been happy to call his sister-in-law if he didn’t know why Byungwoo had mated her so quickly. Everything Byungwoo did was tainted now. Even his fond childhood memories seemed somewhat disturbed.</p><p>“I feel like an idiot,” Soobin said, tugging at his necktie. Yeonjun had tied it into a neat knot right before they left. They were now parked in the driveway of Beomgyu’s family home. “I hate dressing like this.”</p><p>“You look great,” Yeonjun said. “Very handsome. Very expensive.”</p><p>Soobin snorted. “I look expensive because you bought me these clothes. I was just discharged from the military and I’m unemployed. Being handsome is my only good trait.”</p><p>“Be a model then,” Yeonjun said. “You can be my muse for my designs.”</p><p>“I doubt you two would get any work done if he modeled for you,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He opened his car door and stepped outside, stretching his arms over his head. Their mission was to eat dinner as quickly as possible so that they could leave early. Beomgyu already had an excuse about needing to study for an exam. Yeonjun had a fake headache prepared. Soobin was too honest and too bad at lying to come up with an excuse.</p><p>When Beomgyu opened the door he was greeted by Vivaldi and the strong smell of garlic. His mother must have decided that they were going to Italy tonight. They took their shoes off at the door and walked further into the house. Food was already on the table, but no one was touching it. Beomgyu’s mother must have made them wait until they arrived before everyone started eating.</p><p>“You didn’t have to wait for us,” Beomgyu said, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Especially not you, noona. You need to eat more than any of us.”</p><p>“I don’t mind waiting,” Mihee, his sister-in-law, said. Her hand was resting on her pregnant stomach. “I made Byungwoo stop at a drive-through on the way here. I’m only just now getting hungry again.”</p><p>“The baby must have a big appetite,” Yeonjun said as they took their seats.</p><p>“He definitely does,” she said.</p><p>Beomgyu sat between Yeonjun and Soobin. Like always, Soobin avoided looking directly at Byungwoo. He didn’t think the two had ever made eye contact before. Soobin didn’t like being around him because of his dreams and Byungwoo didn’t try to engage with him either. Beomgyu assumed it was because Byungwoo thought he had told Yeonjun and Soobin about his feelings for him. He didn’t think that Byungwoo had the same dreams they had. When he met Soobin for the first time, he didn’t seem to recognize him at all.</p><p>“Just a few more months to go,” Beomgyu’s mother said as they finally started to eat. “I can’t wait to meet my first grandchild.”</p><p>“I’m excited to meet him, too,” Mihee said. “We’ve thought about naming him after Byungwoo’s father.”</p><p>“That’s a lovely idea,” his mother said, putting her hand over her heart.</p><p>As they ate, Beomgyu couldn’t help but let his eyes go to Mihee’s stomach. He could remember being pregnant, in his dreams, his past life. It had only been a joyous feeling for such a short amount of time. The hours that he spent with Soobin, on the run and thinking that they were going to start a life together, was the only time he had somewhat enjoyed being pregnant. Of course he saw Yuseong as a blessing, but her birth had also come with so much pain and loss.</p><p>He wasn’t ready to have a child anytime soon. Yeonjun and Soobin weren’t ready either. Beomgyu knew that in this life they were going to take their time and plan things out. He didn’t want to live in fear. Beomgyu wanted to do everything right. He wanted Soobin to actually be able to meet their child. He wanted Yeonjun to be with them from the very beginning.</p><p>Beomgyu let his fork fall onto his plate. Suddenly, he realized something. It was so obvious he felt silly for not thinking of it sooner. He took his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“No phones at the table,” his mother said.</p><p>After a quick search on Naver he was able to find the information he was looking for.</p><p>“Beomgyu, did you hear me?” she said. “You can look at your phone after we finish eating.”</p><p>“They’re still open,” Beomgyu said, “but we have to leave now.”</p><p>“You’re leaving?” his mother said. “Where are you going?”</p><p>Beomgyu stood up and grabbed Yeonjun and Soobin’s arms, pulling on them. They both got the message easily enough, standing even though they were confused.</p><p>“We have to show Soobin something,” Beomgyu said to Yeonjun.</p><p>“Show him what?” Yeonjun asked just as Soobin said, “What do you want to show me?”</p><p>“Let’s have dinner again next week, Eomma,” Beomgyu said, kissing her cheek once more. “I’m sorry for showing up late and leaving early.”</p><p>“You should be,” she said. He could tell that she was annoyed, but he also knew that she wouldn’t insist that they stay. “I rarely see you anymore. You’re so busy these days, preparing for graduation and spending so much time with your <em>lovers</em>.”</p><p>She said the word “lovers” in English and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. He didn’t think she would ever stop exaggerating things to an uncomfortable degree.</p><p>“Boyfriends,” Beomgyu corrected. “Please, Eomma, just call them my boyfriends.”</p><p>“Your <em>amante</em>.”</p><p>“Eomma, no.”</p><p>“<em>Amoureux</em>.”</p><p>“We’re leaving now,” Beomgyu said.</p><p>He waved goodbye to Mihee who gave him a confused, but polite wave back. Beomgyu locked eyes with Byungwoo for a moment as well. He didn’t know how to describe the look on his face. Beomgyu knew that his brother was seeing a therapist, but he didn’t know what issues they discussed. The two of them rarely spoke anymore, so Beomgyu wasn’t sure how Byungwoo felt about him.</p><p>Reading Byungwoo had always been difficult, but now trying to understand what he was thinking was impossible. Looking at him now, Beomgyu just thought that he looked sad. He didn’t feel bad about being the cause of his sadness though. Even if Byungwoo in this life hadn’t done the terrible things that the king had done centuries ago, the feelings he harbored for Beomgyu had still ruined their relationship. Beomgyu didn’t think they would ever be okay again.</p><p>They left the house and Beomgyu got behind the wheel before Yeonjun or Soobin could protest. Soobin slid into the passenger’s seat, doing a terrible job of hiding his nerves as Beomgyu drove.</p><p>“I’m not a bad driver,” Beomgyu said. His hands were tightly holding the steering wheel and he refused to look away from the road. “Besides, we’re not that far from our destination. You can drive us back home.”</p><p>“Just go slow,” Soobin said. “I don’t want a repeat of last time.”</p><p>“Last time” was what Soobin liked to call the last time Beomgyu had driven with them in the car. Beomgyu had run into a parked car while driving through the neighborhood his mother lived in. He didn’t like to talk about it.</p><p>“I don’t think going slow is his problem,” Yeonjun said from the backseat. “He needs to pay more attention.”</p><p>“I’m perfectly alert,” Beomgyu said. “Just don’t turn on any music and don’t speak too loudly. Loud noises make it difficult for me to see.”</p><p>“Baby, that doesn’t make any sense,” Yeonjun said.</p><p>“It makes sense to me.”</p><p>The art museum wasn’t too far away from Beomgyu’s family house. He had only visited there once before since the first time he went with Yeonjun. Beomgyu had gone with Taehyun and Kai since they needed to pick an art piece to write a paper on for one of their art history courses. He hadn’t gone back to the painting then. Beomgyu didn’t even know if it was still at the museum, but he needed to check. After the dream he had today, he needed to see the painting again with his own eyes.</p><p>He knew that the painting hadn’t been done on the same day as his dream. Beomgyu could imagine the old man coming back multiple times to his house next to the lavender field. He must have asked so often that Beomgyu finally gave in and let him paint Yuseong and him.</p><p>They made it inside the museum just 20 minutes before it closed. The girl who worked at the ticket counter told them three times that they were closing soon, but Beomgyu insisted on buying tickets. Yeonjun seemed to know why they were there, but Soobin was still as confused as he was when they left dinner.</p><p>“Usually when you make an excuse to leave your mom’s house early, we don’t actually do anything,” Soobin said as Beomgyu walked through the familiar exhibits. Not many of them had changed over the years. “You’ll say that you have to get home to study, but when we get back to the apartment, you go to sleep. Why are we here?”</p><p>“I have to show you something,” Beomgyu said. He laced his fingers with Soobin’s and then reached out to Yeonjun who took his hand as well. “Something important.”</p><p>“Is it a painting you want me to buy you for your birthday?” Soobin asked. “I already told you that I’m unemployed. Even if I had a job, I don’t think I could afford a painting in an art museum.”</p><p>Beomgyu ignored him. The three made their way across the museum, holding hands and passing by the few people who were heading toward the exit. Beomgyu could hear his heart pounding in his ears as they entered the room with the art from the Joseon Dynasty. Yeonjun led them to the small painting that was still in the corner of the room, easily looked over and forgettable to most.</p><p>They stopped in front of it. Looking at it now, Beomgyu could recognize himself in the painting. He could also clearly see that the child was a little girl, his Yuseong.</p><p>“It’s Yuseong,” Beomgyu said. “That’s our daughter.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how Soobin would react. Beomgyu wrapped an arm around him, leaning against Soobin’s tall frame as he looked up at him. His face was shocked for a moment before his mouth fell open and tears collected in his eyes. Yeonjun stood at Soobin’s other side.</p><p>“Oh,” Soobin said. “There she is.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Beomgyu said. “I had another dream today. It felt like the last one. Yuseong and I are together and we’re safe and… and we’re with Yeonjun-hyung. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>Soobin took his eyes off the painting so that he could look at Beomgyu instead. He seemed different. Beomgyu didn’t feel like he was looking into the eyes of his Soobin, the awkward modern day alpha who was a little lost in life. He was looking at the Soobin from his dreams. His strong soldier who would risk his life for him. The one he had seen die right in front of his eyes. It was like he had come back just for this one moment, to make sure that Beomgyu was all right.</p><p>“Thank you,” Soobin said, leaning down to kiss his forehead and Beomgyu was now certain that this was <em>him</em>. “Thank you, Daegam.”</p><p>Beomgyu wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing his face against his chest. Soobin brought Yeonjun into their embrace as well and the three of them stood there together, holding each other. Beomgyu turned his head so that he could look at the painting once more. Yuseong’s smiling face was so beautiful. He closed his eyes and he could almost swear that he smelled lavender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's complete!! Thank you to everyone who made it this far and that has taken a chance on this story. I know it's a strange concept with a lot going on, but I had fun plotting this fic and writing YeonBinGyu. I don't have another TXT fic planned for the future already, but I'm sure I'll revisit this fandom again. I hope you enjoyed it!!</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>- Erin<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/linksofmemories">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/linksofmemories">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>